Chloe Patil at Hogwarts
by Sleeping Beauty
Summary: *gasp* Can it be? Twenty-Four is *out?* You bet it is!! The *evil* gang manipulates poor, poor Padma. R/R, S.V.P. bUH bYe NoW!!
1. Confusing the Sorting Hat (1-3)

*(A/N)* Okee Dokee ppl, CHLOE IS NOT A MARY SUE!!!! Believe me, and if she sounds like one so far, don't worry, she won't be by the time I've finished with her. ::smiles evily:: Thanks for all who've followed the story so far, and for those who are just beginning, ENJOY!!!! Love and Laughs........

If this is too long, I'm not sure how big it is exactly, you can find all 3 individual stories under my name! 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter one

Chloe Patil sat in the family car, looking around with aplacid, calm expression on her face September the first. The feelings shown on her face were perfectly normal, aside from the fact that inside, she was screaming. 

Chloe was just about to begin her first year at Hogwarts school, where her older sisters Padma and Pavarti attended. Only, this wouldn't be her first year in a wizarding school, it was, in fact, her fourth. Up until now she'd attended Beauxbatons Academy, by choice, but her parents had, just this year, decided it was too much of a hassle for their daughters to attend separate schools. Chole, being a year younger then her twin sisters, was being forced to move. This was hardly surprising, as Pavarti and Padma rarely didn't get their own way. 

Chloe, becoming restless in the hot car, honked the horn. Pavarti, Padma and her parents were taking so very long to get out! No doubt Pavarti had forgotten that new tube of lipstick she'd bought just for the beginning of school, and Padma had misplaced her new self-brushing brush, allowing her to get ready in half the amount of time. Chloe didn't mind her sisters, but they could just be so self absorbed! 

At last her parents could be seen coming through the doors of the house, followed close behing by the twins. After packing all three enormous trunks into the trunk of the car, her father settled into the drivers seat, and wheeled out, beginning the short drive to Kings Cross Station. 

"Chloe, gee, whats going on with you?" Pavarti began, checking her plait in the rearview mirrior. "I mean, what was the point of sitting in the car thirty minutes earlier then you had to? You seem very tense, here, let me see your palm..." Pavarti had become obsessed with Divination over the past couple of years. The only thing she seemed to talk about was Professer Trelawney. 

"Pavarti, please, what has her palm got to do with her being stressed?" Padma intervened. "She's obviously suffering from heat stroke, being cooped up in the car for so long!" 

Chloe gave each of them a look of disgust. Were they just acting this dumb? 

"You guys, has it not occurred to your small minds that I'M STARTING A NEW SCHOOL?????" Chloe burst out. 

"God Chloe, control yourself!" Pavarti began. "There's no need to completely explode on us here! Of COURSE we know your starting a new school, but with me and Padma there, there's no need to worry. Honestly..." 

"Gee, thanks Pav, I'm sure you'll keep an eye on me once you've got all your friends there with you, not to mention *Frederik Burney*" she said in a fake cough. Frederik had become Pavarti's other favorite topic of conversation. 

Pavarti gave her a haughty look, then began to look at the familiar landscape with new come fascination. Fortunately, this conversation had brought them to Kings Cross Station. Chloe helped her Dad unload her trunk, then her, Pavarti and Padma loaded all their things onto a nearby trolley. 

"All right then, platform 9 3/4, what kind of rubbish is this??" Chloe asked, glancing from platform 9 and 10 repeatedly. Her sisters giggled at her obvious confusion. 

"It's not rubbish Chloe, is it not obvious?" Padma teased her younger sister. "You have to go BETWEEN the two platforms!" 

"Obviously." Chloe said with dry sarcasm. "Well then Padma, enlighten me, how does one get through?" 

"Just watch." Pavarti answered. Chloe could tell that the two of them were thoroughly enjoying this chance to show off their knowledge. They were both pretty, almost beautiful, and did well enough in school, but they didn't have the brilliance that Chloe possessed. This is where their love of showing off in front of Chloe had come from. Chloe watched in amazement as the two of them passed right through the solid brick wall, where to, Chloe had no idea. 

"Don't be scared while you pass through darling." Mrs. Patil whispered into Chloe's ear. "Just try to be as discreet as possible, we'll be right behind you." Chloe took a deep breath and made her way towards the barrier. Just as she approached it she shut her eyes, only to pass right through, and crash into the trolley carrying her trunk. 

"Ow!" she cried, stumbling, then looked up in amazement. Before her was a gigantic, red steam bellied train. It was quite amazing really. Young wizards were surrounding her, and hearing all of them speak english was something entirely new to her. 

"Well, here you are then!" Padma said, giggling at Chloe's stumble. "Two minutes before we leave!" 

"Ok Darling," Chloe's mother said, coming up behind her. "Go on, find yourself a compartment on the train! If you have any trouble, just ask your sisters!" Chloe nodded in agreement. Then her mother gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left her. 

"Alright." Chloe said, talking to herself, "Just find Padma and Pavarti...." but these words were lost, as the two were nowhere to be found. "Great, just great!" Chloe muttered, then picked up one end of her trunk and headed towards the train, deciding to brave it on her own. 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter two

Chloe struggled along the steps leading onto the train, trying desperately to haul her trunk up. The trunk, however, was caught. After a considerable amount of pulling and tugging, someone stepped out of the crowd of students to help her. It was a girl with flaming red hair. 

"Hi, looks like you need some help!" she offered. 

"Uh, yeah, kind of. I don't understand why it's not coming up!" 

"Well, here, the handle on the side's caught on the rail, that's all!" The girl lifted the trunk higher, setting it free. Chloe stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. 

"Thanks alot, uh....sorry, I didn't get your name..." 

"It's Ginny," the girl replied, "Ginny Weasley, um, do you have anywhere to sit?" Ginny questioned. 

"Well, no." Chloe admitted. 

"Here, let's find an empty compartment, and then we can go back and get my trunk!" Ginny suggested with a smile. 

"Sure! Sounds great!" Chloe replied, returning the smile. 

The two girls set off down the train, finally finding a compartment. It was very nice, with large windows, and several luxurious looking seats lining the sides. 

"Come on then...um, now I'm the one who doesn't know your name!" Ginny said laughing. Chloe decided she liked Ginny. She had a kind, pretty face, and seemed to be quite nice. 

"It's Chloe, Chloe Patil." Chloe replied. A look of understanding suddenly came over Ginny's face. 

"Oh....I see, so your related to Pavarti and Padma Patil then?" she questioned. 

"Yeah, they're my sisters." 

"Alright, well Chloe, lets go grab my trunk, the trains sounds as if it's about to leave." 

They managed to get Ginny's trunk into their compartment with much more ease. They made themselves comfortable, and were joined by several other girls that Chloe assumed must be Ginny's friends. 

"So, Chloe," said one of the girls, Chloe thought she remembered her name to be Beth, "How old are you?" Beth continued. "I mean, you can't possibly just be starting out at school, yet I've never seen you around. 

"Well," Chloe began, "I'm Fourteen, but I went to Beauxbatons Academy for three years."

"So then, why are you going to Hogwarts this year then?" Asked the other girl accompanying them, her name was Autumn. 

"Well," Chloe answered, "Madame Maxime went off somewhere during the summer and hasn't returned yet. When Dad found out, he became really worried. The Ministry of France appointed a new headmistress until Madame came back, but Dad doesn't trust her as much as Maxime. You know, with all the news of Voldemorts return and all. Both my parents decided that I'd probably be better off with Dumbledore anyway, plus I'll be closer to home, and both my sisters are here, unfortunately.." Chloe muttered under her breath so that only Ginny heard what she'd said. "Plus, you know, I suppose it was kind of a hassle to have us at different schools." 

"I see." said Beth. "So then, how do you know what house you'll be in then?"

This was what had been bothering Chloe during the summer holidays. When she'd first found out that she'd be moving to Hogwarts, Chloe borrowed Pavarti's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ (Which had been used to prop up her sister's vanity, and looked as though it had never been read.) She now knew of all the Founders of Hogwarts and their houses, and was worried of which one she'd be in. 

"I'm not sure." Chloe admitted. "I've read Hogwarts: A History, and all sound good but Slytherin. I mean, not to insult anyone in Slytherin or anything...."

"Oh, God Chloe, don't even worry about insulting the Slytherins! Nobody likes them but their mothers, really. Well, they probably like eachother, but, you know..." Beth intervened. "Noone here is in Slytherin, everyone in the other houses avoid them if they can. They're nasty those bunch!" 

Ginny and Autumn nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Well then, which houses are you all in?" Chloe asked. 

"Gryffindor" said Ginny, the others replied Ravenclaw. 

Their conversation was then broken by a plump witch with a food cart knocking on their door. The four girls stocked up on different sorts of treats, the others seemed to favor Chocolate Frogs, but Chloe much preferred Every Flavor Beans. She liked not knowing what would come. 

They all sat quietly eating their candy, but were soon interrupted once more by another loud knock on the door. 

"Ginny, d'you got any other money?" Asked the boy in the door. He was tall, gangly, and shared Ginny's flaming red hair. Chloe, however, thought he was rather cute. 

"No Ron, I don't." Replied Ginny. "Sorry." 

Ron grimaced and held his stomach. "But I'm sooo hungry, toss me one of those chocolate frogs then, _please.._" Ginny tossed one to him and he promptly left. 

"Your brother?" Chloe questioned. 

"Yeah, I've got six brothers, three in Hogwarts, three that have finished." Chloe gaped at this, imagine having six siblings, all boys at that! Ginny laughed at her face. "Really, it's not all that bad, being the only girl. You know a Weasley by their red hair, we've all got it." she said, tugging at her own. 

Chloe smiled at this. Seven children, all with red hair? That would be a sight to see. 

Autumn peeked out the window. "Hey girls, it looks as though we're almost there!" She cried excitedly. The other girls looked at the window, then began searching through their trunks for the school robes. Chloe considered her new robes to be quite bland, compared to those at her old school. They were, however, very warm and comfortable, so it was easy to overlook their exterior. She adjusted her plait, then pulled on her hat, and sat with the other girls, waiting, and listening to their chatter. 

When the train finally stopped, Chloe had the old familiar feeling of screaming inside. Though the procedure at Hogwarts was familiar to those who'd been there before, she didn't know what she was doing, and after stepping off the train, soon lost Ginny, Beth and Autumn in the crowd. 

She peered over all the enumerable black hats and cloaks, looking for at least one familiar face. She turned around, and found herself face to face with a gigantic man. He was so tall, Chloe had to look way up to see his face, covered with a mass of black hair, and was so wide that she couldn't get past him. 

"Firs' years!!!" He was yelling. "FIRS' YEARS OVER, oops!!" He had finally noticed Chloe, and not a second too soon, as he was about to trample her. "Where're you goin' there?" He asked her. 

"I don't know," Chloe wailed, "It's only my first year!" 

The man looked at her suspiciously, then a sudden look of realization crossed his face. "Ahh, so your the girl who's transfered?" Chloe nodded. "Well then, follow me, the name's Hagrid." So Chloe followed Hagrid, bumping into someone along the way. The someone turned out to be Ginny. 

"Chloe, c'mon, follow me!" she cried over the noise of the crowd. 

Chloe shook her head, "I have to follow that giant bloke over there, what's his name? Hagrid?" 

Ginny nodded her head yes. "Alright then, see you later!"

Chloe felt rather dissapointed. She'd been looking forward to spending a bit more time with Ginny. She, however, did as she was told and followed Henry. "No, Hagrid!" she scolded herself. She didn't want to get on the bad side of this fellow. 

Hagrid led her, and a bunch of scared looking smaller children, to the bank of a lake. Bobbing up and down were several boats, looking as though they would hold about four people each. 

"All righ' then," Hagrid bellowed, " Into the boats with yeh, Chloe, you come with me." Chloe, wondered first how Hagrid knew her name and secondly how the two of them would both fit in the same boat. She ended up sitting on the floor, while Hagrid paddled. Along the way Hagrid spoke to her, explaining what would happen. 

"Well, when we reach the castle, yeh'll be taken by Professer McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher here, and will take part in the sorting. Thas how you'll know what house yeh belong to." Chloe nodded her head to tell him that she understood. They soon reached a soft bank, after travelling through, what appeared to be, an underground tunnel/river sort of thing. 

Hagrid knocked on a gigantic door, which was promptly answered by a stern looking woman, who Chloe assumed to be Professer McGonagall. 

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll be taking them now," she said briskley. "Come on now all of you, into a line, follow me." Then after spotting Chloe, she added, "Miss Patil, up here with me now." They walked down a corridor at a quick pace, the rumbling footsteps of the rest of the students could be heard." 

"Now, Chloe, I'm not sure if Hagrid has given you the gist of things.." McGonagall started. 

"Yes, he has, I'm to take part in the sorting." Chloe answered. 

"Good then." The Professer answered, leading them into a small room. "Now then, you'll all wait here, I shall be back for you after a small wait. Try to smarten yourselves up." With that, she turned and walked out, leaving them alone, the smaller children whispering to eachother quietly of what was to come. 

Professer McGonagall, true to her word, was back within a few minutes, leading them through what appeared to be a main entrance of sorts, and into a grand dining room. Gleaming goblets and plates were lined across 5 tables, filling the room. The group of them were led to the farthest of them, where the teachers appeared to sit. Just in front of them was a three legged stool, sitting on it a worn looking pointed, black hat. The group formed a line in front of the school and waited silently. Chloe took this opportunity to look around. 

There seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of students along the tables, all gazing at the new comers, and whispering among eachother. Dotted here and there were, what seemed to be, ghosts. This surprised Chloe, as she'd never seen a real live, well, real dead, she supposed, ghost. Looking up, she gasped. She'd read of the enchanted ceiling, but had never imagined how beautiful it really was. The dark sky, blacks and blues of different shades mixed together, sprinkled with tiny, glittering stars. It was quite the sight. 

Then, ruining her enchantment with the ceiling, but quite enjoyable all the same, the frayed hat began to sing. It was quite the song, telling of the founders of the school, and what each looked for, and Chloe clapped loudly at the end. Finally, after the hat had finished, they were informed by Professer McGonagall that they would each be called to try on the hat, and be assigned into houses. 

"Bottlehew, Jessika"

The young girl marched towards the hat, then placed it on her head eagerly. 

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted immediately. 

"Chalmers, Tyler" called out the Professer. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, after a much longer wait then that of Jessika Bottlehew. 

Each of the students were called up, being put randomly into each of the four houses. Chloe sooned noticed that Robinson, Marie had been called, and that they had skipped her. She began to panic, her hands writhing. She bit her lip and waited. Finally, the last of the children had been called, leaving only her. 

After Yolande, Gregory had been sorted, Professer Dumbledore himself stood up. Chloe gazed at him in amazement, having heard stories of him by Padma and Pavarti, and also by Fleur Delacour, who'd visited Hogwart's only last year, but she'd never seen him up close. He had on purple robes, dotted here and there with red stars, and wore a matching hat. His beard and hair were nothing to be scoffed at, both reaching his waist, and being a magnificent, gleaming white. But what Chloe liked best was the little smile upon his lips, making his look continually amused with all around him. His pale blue eyes gazed at her for a moment, before speaking. 

"Welcome my friends, Welcome!" He began. "Before we begin our feast, let me introduce to you a new student, transferring here from Beauxbatons Academy, Chloe Patil." There was a polite applause, and Chloe herself burned bright red. "I should hope that whatever house she's sorted into, they will welcome her, and help her feel at home. I now invite you, Chloe, to try on our Sorting Hat." 

Chloe nodded and walked towards the stool. She sat down, and slipped on the hat. It was extremely big, covering her ears. Then, to her surprise, a small voice began to speak to her. 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 3

The staff and students were all very interested in the "new girl", Chloe Patil, but she'd put on the the Sorting Hat seven minutes ago, and still hadn't been assigned to a house! The staff were beginning to look slightly anxious, noone in their memory had taken so long to be sorted. The students, each of whom had gone through the process, wondered what could possibly be taking the sorting hat so long, and what it was saying to her. They began to look upon her with even more interest, hoping that she would be in their house. Surely any girl that had the ability to stump the Sorting Hat posessed many superior qualities, and would help each of them win the much desired house cup. 

The only people in the Great Hall that weren't fidgeting and listening with anticipation were Professer Dumbledore and Chloe. Dumbledore sat at his spot, perhaps feeling as eager as the rest of the school, but never showing it. This wasn't unusual as things out of the ordinary never seemed to bother him. Chloe, however, hadn't noticed the time that had gone by and was listening with interest to what the hat was telling her. 

"My, my, my..." the hat had started, "Who have we here? Another Patil, I see. Yet, you seem to hold many of your sisters qualities, ever so much potential! I can see that you are brave, yet not in a silly way. Your willingness to stick up for others and stand your ground shines through, as does your determination to succeed. I can see that you have a strong desire to do so, and are willing to do what it takes to accomplish success. Yet, academic abilities are shown too. My dear, congratulations, I have not yet been stumped with one student over the years, and you seemed to have accomplished just this." Chloe grinned at this, she never knew how many things were inside her. 

"My dear, I can sense your smugness in throwing me off here...." the hat said. "Although any house would help you to achieve greatness, your attitude that tells all that your a winner, and are determined to prove it is most noticeable, it is therefore my decision that you shall be sorted into SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word for all to hear. An enormous applause exploded from the table on the far right. 

Chloe slipped off the hat, feeling as though it had made a mistake. Yet, she knew he hadn't. She thought of this as she made her way to the Slytherin table, giving Dumbledore one last small smile. Ever since she'd read about each of the houses, she knew whoever was to place her in a house would see her desire to achieve greatness, and it appeared that she had been right.

Walking past the table that appeared to hold Gryffindors, Chloe noticed Ginny. While others at the table were hissing at her, Ginny seemed to be quite surprised at the decision of the Sorting Hat. She just sat, and gazed at Chloe, gaping. There were several others at the table not hissing at her, a girl with bushy brown hair, and the boy she'd seen on the train, Ginny's brother. She gave them a small smile, and tossed her head in indignation at the rest. They would soon see that she was not as the other Slytherins were. She'd read that most Slytherins became Dark Wizards, yet she was not interested in Voldemort and all his empty promises. After all, it was all Voldemort's fault that she was here in this strange atmosphere, surrounded by wizards she didn't know. 

Chloe walked towards the Slytherin, her new, table. Many were trying to give her high fives, she attempted it, but found she wasn't up to it. She slid into a seat next to a girl with sleek auburn hair, blue eyes, and a pretty, although slightly malicious, smile. 

"Hi Chloe, my name's Rozaline Turner, please, call me Roz." Chloe smiled at the girl, then began to look around once more. She stared at her own gleaming gold dinnerware. She picked it up and observed it, impressed. At Beauxbatons it was all regular plates, these ones seemed almost special. 

"Roz," she began, the other girl turned and listened, " Are these the regular plates? They seem like something used for special occasions." Roz stared at her in a weird way, but quickly recovered. 

"Well, yeah, they're for everyday. Although they are pretty I suppose." Chloe smiled at her once again. "Why, what did they have at Beauxbatons?" The other girl questioned. 

"Oh, you know, just regular stuff, nothing this _extravagant_." Chloe answered. Roz smiled in an amused way, then turned to the other girl sitting beside her, who'd just asked her something. Chloe turned to her left, she hadn't noticed somebody else slip in beside her. It was a boy with pale hair and a pointed nose." 

"Oh, Hi, I didn't see you sit down." Chloe explained. 

"No problem." The boy answered, although he seemed slightly miffed that she hadn't noticed him. "The names Draco, Draco Malfoy." He continued, looking her straight in the eyes. "You have very pretty eyes Chloe, may I say." He said this sort of arrogantly, making Chloe feel as though she should retaliate in some way. 

"Gee, thanks" she replied irritably, the tone of this guys voice was really beginning to irk her. "You know what else is pretty? The back of my head." Then she turned from him and began to talk to Roz some more. 

Although Chloe couldn't see it, Draco stared at her with disbelief more a few seconds, then turned to his two (sniggering) friends, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Shut up you two!" He said with authority, giving them each a slap on the head. They quieted down, but only because Dumbledore had begun to speak. 

"As I said before, Welcome my friends to another fine year at Hogwarts!" There was polite applause following this statement. "Just a few reminders before we begin the feast, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, Tripping Jump Ropes have been added to the list of forbidden articles by Mr. Filch, and we have yet another new face here at Hogwarts! May I introduce to you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professer Pixtar!" 

A young woman stood up and waved to all the students. Many buzzed excitedly, and by the conversations going on at the Slytherin table, many had not had a female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher before. 

"And now, I invite you to enjoy our Welcoming Feast!" Dumbledore finished. At his words, plates and plates of food were conjured out of nowhere. There were so many good looking things that Chloe didn't know where to start. Not being able to make up her mind, she grabbed the spoon closest to her, and dug in to a pot of steaming scalloped potatoes. She piled them onto her plate and dug in to some more. After her plate was filled, she began to eat, and listened to the conversations surrounding her. 

"Maybe we can hex Hermione for a couple tests, you know, that way she won't be able to get all the good marks..."

"How do you think we should get them this year.......nah, dungbombs are old, Honestly you two THINK!!!!" 

It sounded as though many of her fellow Slytherins were planning on some pretty mean stuff. Chloe decided that some of it sounded like fun, providing that she knew the people she was doing it to were prats. 

After dinner was through, some wonderful looking desserts came up. Chloe, who had just been complaining to Roz about being too full, forgot her stomach, and listened to her taste buds. She tried a tiny piece of almost everything, her and Roz occaisonally stealing tidbits off eachother's plates. By the end of the feast, Chloe didn't feel so uncomfortable in her new school, she didn't really feel anything but dead tired. She voiced this to Roz as they made their way to...wherever they were going. 

"Um, Roz, where abouts are we headed?" 

"Oh, thats right, you wouldn't know! During the night we go to the common room, off of it are the dormitories, where we sleep." Chloe nodded her head to show she understood. She followed Rox through a maze of underground dungeons, before finally stopping in front of a stretch of bare, stone wall. 

"New password's _basilisk_, the girl sitting beside me? Her name's Pansy Parkinson. A prefect. She told me." A secret door in the wall slid open, Roz marched through it, Chloe following behind, wondering what other kind of secrets the castle held. 

The first thing Chloe noticed about the common room was the beautiful mantelpiece, where a jolly fire crackled. The room was long, and appeared to be very far underground. Green lights hung from the ceiling, and many chairs and tables filled the room. Most of the Slytherins began to sit down, milling around until they became tired enough. Chloe however, followed Roz, who was beckoning her from a door to the right, where Chloe assumed the dormitories must be. Before they got very far, however, an adult voice boomed from the entrance. 

"Could I have ALL Slytherins in the Common Room! NOW!!" 

Roz sighed and made her way back towards the chairs, Chloe, once again, followed behind. The man that stood before them was tall, with greasy, long black hair, and a crooked nose. He began to speak. 

"For those of you who do not know, I am Professor Snape, teacher of potions around here. It has been brought to my attention that a new student is in our presence. Dumbledore has suggested that I ask a student to help her find her way around, so she may become acquainted with the castle as so many of you already are. Any volunteers raise their hands." 

Quite a few hands went up, including Roz's and Draco Malfoy's. 

"Please not Draco, Please not Draco." Chloe muttered under her breath. 

Snape looked around, and, noticing Malfoy's hand up in the air, gave him a quizzical look, but said all the same, "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you may have the honors. Now, good night all of you, may you all be prepared for my classes this year!" 

*(A/N)* Well, there's part three!! Poor Chloe, getting stuck with Malfoy! This should lead to some interesting things indeed!! ::smiles mischieviously:: Keep an eye out for part four, which will be out, at the very latest, Monday. Thanks for Reading!!

Disclaimer: PLEASE don't make me do this!! You know what belongs to me! Although more and more people in these stories are beginning to! Chloe, Roz, Professer Pixtar. Thats it!

I LOVE reviews, Just LOVE them!! Sorry, weird sort of obsession ::smiles sheepishly:: However, it is true, so please be a dear and do it for me!!! Here; my gift to you (although feel free to write something if you want!)

A+ = I loved it , keep going!! 

A= It's good, i enjoy reading it

B= It's alright, keep trying

B-= I've read better

C= Please, spare us and quit now

BE HONEST!!!! Love and Laughs...............

PS- If you made it this far, Just to let you know, if you liked, the fourth addition's been posted, and I'm working on the fifth, should be on tomorrow or the next day.


	2. Abandonment and The Loss of Hair (4)

*(A/N)* Hehehe, how about that huh?? How many of you did I take by surprise by putting her in Slytherin? ::munches happily on cold pizza:: Hope you enjoyed! Here's Chapter Four...poor Chloe, get ready for WW3!

ps. for serial Carpets, i did what you asked me to!! I didn't use your last name though, sorry!

_**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter four**_

After Professer Snape left, Chloe and Roz headed up to bed. They were both dead tired, and now Chloe had something else to moan about. 

"Roz, can you _believe_ my rotten luck! Imagine, having to follow that git around for at least a week!" she wailed. 

"Chloe, don't worry," Roz replied, "How is he going to show you around during the day? I mean, you two aren't even in the same year. If Snape didn't favor Draco so much, he probably would've seen that. You'd be better off with me, as we're in the same year at least!!!" Then Roz looked at her wistfully. "I don't know what your going on about anyway, I've always liked Draco. He's smart, good-looking, and Seeker for our House Quidditch team! He obviously likes you, I can't see him playing tour guide for anyone else!" 

Chloe grimaced at the girl. She found Draco to be none of the above, besides Seeker, she supposed. If Roz had ever had a real conversation with him, she would've seen it too. Heck, Chloe herself hadn't yet had a real conversation with him, and look at what kind of impression he'd made on her. She decided not to press her opinion of him to Roz however. 

"Yeah, well you can have him for all I care." She grumbled. Roz just sighed. 

"Well, here we are!" Roz announced. The two girls found themselves in front of a brown door, bearing the sign _**Fourth Year Girls**_. Roz opened the door, and Chloe stepped in, gazing around, impressed. 

Five four-post beds lined the outside walls, each equipped with a night side table, a small bureau, velvety green drapes. The room was dimly lit, and Chloe began to wonder how she would ever be able to read in this light, but then noticed the lamps beside each bed. Off the room was a bathroom that contained a bathtub/shower, sink and toilet. She turned to face Roz, who was waiting anxiously for Chloe's opinion. 

"I love it!" she cried. "It's just so....cozy I suppose, and comfortable!" Roz looked relieved. The two girls searched through their trunks, Roz showing Chloe her bed, to find their pajamas. After pulling them on, they began to talk about their families while unpacking. 

"Well," Chloe began, while placing a pile of socks and underwear into her bureau. "Dad works in the Department for Experimental Charms at the Ministry." She closed the drawer that now held the socks and underwear, and began to hang some of her robes. "Mum is a writer for Witch Weekly. My two sisters go to school here, Padma and Pavarti. It's too bad he haven't got another sister, then she could be in Hufflepuff, and there would be a Patil in each house!" Roz smiled politely. Then she began talking about her family. 

"My mum died when I was just little." she began. Chloe opened her mouth to voice her sorrow for Roz when she continued. "Nah, don't tell me your sorry. I was only two, I don't really remember her. My dad's a Curse Breaker at Gringotts, don't see much of him at times. This is why I usually stay with my Gran, she's taken care of me and my brothers my whole life. I have a stepmom too, but she's usually off with my dad." Chloe nodded. 

"How old are your brothers?" Chloe asked. 

"I have 3," Roz answered, "One half, and two real. Let's see, the oldest is Dave who's 21, then Mark, 19 and Frederick, he's my half brother, he's sixteen. Still goes to school here." 

"What's Frederick's surname?" Chloe asked instantly. 

"Burney." Roz answered, giving Chloe a quizzical look. "Why?" 

"Oh, no reason, just curious." said Chloe, laughing inside. Frederick Burney was Pavarti's 'eternal love', as she'd put it. Chloe couldn't wait to gloat to Pavarti that her love was Chloe's friend's brother. 

Finally the two finished their unpacking, and crawled into bed. Chloe fell asleep instantly, not even noticing when the other three girls that shared the room came in and, rather noisily, got ready for bed. She slept heavily all night, having dreams about flying and doing magic once more. She was quite startled when, in the morning, a girl with light blonde hair shook her awake. 

"Get up! Come on, it's breakfast! HELLO??? ANYONE IN THERE HUNGRY!?!?" the girl shouted, tapping Chloe on the head. 

"Ouch!" Chloe exclaimed, finally waking. She rubbed her forehead to ease the dull pain. "Who're you?" she asked. 

The girl who had waken her up grinned. "It's Jessika." then she flounced out of the room. Roz sat up, puffy eyed, and hair tousled. She smiled at Chloe from across the room. 

"Don't mind Jess, she enjoys waking us up in the most painful way possible." Chloe nodded her head, then headed towards the bathroom, highly anticipating a hot shower. Instead, she got a cold one. She washed quickly, and emerged, shivering. She dried herself off, her hair magically, then pulled on some jeans, a sweater and her new robes. She came out of the bathroom feeling quite awake and eager to start classes. Roz was waiting. As soon as Chloe came out, roz went in. Then she came out, a disgusted look on her face. 

"Uh, Chloe, you kind of made, well, a mess." Chloe wandered over and peered in the bathroom. Wet towels were strewned all over the place, the bottles in the shower tipped over, little pools of water marked the floor, and her pajamas were laying on the sink. 

"Oops! Sorry!" she giggled, then, with a flick of her wand, everything began to put itself away. The water evaporated, the towels flew to their respective spots, bottles straightened, and her pajamas flew into her waiting arms. "There!" she said smiling, "Good as new!" Then she walked away, leaving Roz with an amazed look on her face. 

"Gosh Chloe, I can't believe you can do that!" she said in awe. 

"Well, yeah, it's magic." Chloe said. She found Roz's statement to be kind of odd. "Can't you do that?" 

"Well, yeah" Roz answered, "using about 5 different spells! I don't think I know anyone in fourth year that can do conjunction spells, you know, a couple spells with swish of your wand?" 

"Oh yeah!" Chloe answered. "We learned those last year."

"Oh, I see." Roz replied, stepping, once again, into the bathroom.

Chloe thought about this for a second. She hadn't thought about what level in magic she'd be at compared to everyone else here. It looked as though she was pretty well ahead in charms, but what about all her other subjects? She began to get slightly nervous. 

While Roz showered, Chloe took the opportunity to set up some more of her things. A framed picture of her mom and dad sat on the nightstand, as well as the silver-plated brush she'd received for her twelf birthday from her best friend at Beauxbatons, Candace Manion. 

"No!" She chastised herself, "don't think about them!" She found at the beginning of the summer that by not thinking of her old school and friends too much, she didn't miss them too much. Thinking about them hurt, and she didn't need that on her first day of school. 

She did, however, pick up the brush and begin to force the few tangles that remained in her long black hair, making it sleek and smooth, just the way she liked it. She pinned up some of the strands in the front, then pulled on her hat. 

"There." She said, looking in the mirrior that hung on the back of the bathroom door. "Perfect." Just then Roz finally emerged from the bathroom. Her long hair hung limp, and her eyes were still slightly puffy. 

"I'll be a couple more minutes..." Roz said. Chloe nodded her head. She grabbed one of her favorite muggle books and sat down on her bed reading. She preferred muggle books to wizard ones, as the pictures didn't move. Sometimes pictures in wizard books were too distracting. She looked up every once in a while to see Roz muttering something to herself. She didn't ask what she was doing, she figured Roz knew what she was doing. 

Suddenly, a loud wail from Roz startled her, and made her drop her book. She looked up and was about to ask what was wrong, but saw what Roz had done. Her jaw dropped in surprise. 

"Ohhhh.." Roz moaned, "I was _just_ trying to dry it!" 

Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or cry. As it turned out, while trying to use a handy, yet slightly tricky, charm to dry her hair, Roz had made it fall out completely. She looked at her bald friend, still speechless. 

"Well," Chloe began, finally finding her voice, "I suppose we should head, I mean, go, to the infirmary." Roz nodded her head bleakly. 

"Here, I've brought a hat with me." Chloe said, fetching it from her trunk. "And you can wear your hood." She added. Roz seemed to be the one without a voice now, accepting the hat, and pulling her hood over her head. The two girls headed down the stairs towards the common room which was, thankfully, reasonably empty. The few people who remained were busy studying pieces of paper and didn't notice them. 

Chloe directed them through the sliding wall, and succeeded in getting them lost in the labyrinthe of the dungeons. Finally, after admitting this to Roz, her friend began to speak again, pointing them in the right direction. 

When they finally reached the infirmary, the witch in charge took Roz into a cubicle and removed the hat, returning it to Chloe. 

"Well, this shouldn't be too much of a problem dear." The witch said. "You'll probably be here for most of your day however." 

"That's alright." replied Roz. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey." She smiled weakly at Chloe, before Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains of the cubicle, hiding Roz from the view of the public. 

"Now dear, there's nothing you can do here." She began, slightly pushing Chloe out the door. "Why don't you go downstairs and eat some breakfast, your friend will eat here." 

"B-but.." Chloe began.

"Now, now, I insist. You may be able to visit her at dinner, but not before that!" Madame Pomfrey finished, succeeding in getting Chloe out the door. 

Chloe accepted this, but didn't leave without getting directions from the matron of how exactly one got to the Dining Hall. Then she turned in the direction given, feeling slightly nervous. She wandered the halls, not remembering whether she was to take a right or a left. 

"So, here we find the infamous Chloe Patil." Said a lazy drawl, coming from someone behind her. Somehow the voice sounded familiar. She turned around, and who else, but Draco Malfoy was coming up behind her. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked. She knew she sounded rather rude, but she quickly reminded herself of who she was dealing with. 

Malfoy put on an expression of mock hurt. "Excuse me, but I believe it was my job to help you become 'acquainted' with all this," he threw his arms in the air, trying to add more expression in this statement, but instead knocking both his friends in the nose. Chloe giggled. The two looked as though they'd like to hit her in the face. 

"Who're the two ogres?" She asked, waving her hand nonchalantly towards the two big guys. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Crabbe," Malfoy responded, gesturing towards the one on his left, "and Goyle." 

"Ahh, well, they look as though they're the offspring of a giant and a hag." She said, flouncing off to her right. 

"Wait!" Malfoy called in her direction, a look of deep amusement across his face. "I didn't see you at breakfast, so if that's where your headed, you'll want to go to the left. That way will take you down the Charms corridor." 

Chloe looked around, slightly embarrassed, but turned and headed towards the right. Following behind her were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. By taking some lucky guesses, she was able to find her way to the Dining hall without any further help from Draco. She sat down, only to have Draco sit down right beside her. She looked over at him in exasperation. 

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she asked. But before he could answer, Professer Snape was there handing out the new timetables. 

"Patil, Chloe" he called. 

Chloe, who was just in the middle of a piece of toast, jumped up and grabbed her schedule from him. She'd arranged all her classes with Professer Dumbledore beforehand. It turned out that today she had Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration then double Divination. Chloe didn't know if she really wanted to take Divination or not, but she wanted to see if this Trelawney woman was all that she was cracked up to be. This made her think of Pavarti, and she realized she hadn't seen her sisters since the morning that she'd boarded on the Hogwarts Express. 

She left her toast, Draco and fellow Slytherins, and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. There she saw not only her sister, but Ginny, Ginny's brother, the girl with the bushy brown hair (who was reading a thick volume as she ate) and a boy with tousled black hair. She sat down next to Pavarti. 

"Hey Pav, how'd you sleep?" she asked. 

"Chloe! What are you doing?" Pavarti hissed. "Slytherins and Gryffindors are traditionally not supposed to be friendly towards eachother!" 

Chloe looked at her sister, not being able to ward off a hurt expression. "PAVARTI!!" She shouted, then looked around nervously at all the faces that had turned to look at her. "I'm your _sister_!" she continued, lowering her voice considerably. "Screw tradition!" 

Pavarti's face softened slightly, yet she still shot glances every which way, as if she was scared that Frederick Burney would come at any second and see her talking to a Slytherin. 

"Your friends over there don't seem to share your ideas of 'screwing tradition'." She said smugly, gazing warily towards the Slytherin table. 

"Oh, them." Chloe said. "Well, screw them too, I'M not like them! I'M not even INTERESTED in the Dark Arts, although, right now, I wouldn't mind knowing some to get that stupid Draco off my back!" 

At these words, Ginny's brother, his black haired friend, and the girl with the bushy brown hair looked up at her abruptly. They wore identical expressions of surprise, as though they couldn't believe she was speaking ill of Malfoy.

Pavarti too had raised eyebrows. "I was under the impression that ALL Slytherins LOVED that idiot." she said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, well, not me. He's a stupid prick." She said this simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world (Which, she believed, it was) At these words, Ginny's brother spit his juice back into his goblet to prevent him from spraying it all over the occupants of the table. Then, he looked at it in disgust, pushed it away, and turned to Chloe. 

"So, you don't like Malfoy?" he asked cautiously. 

"Well, so far I've been able to tolerate him, but no, something about him just bothers me." She said, gazing into his eyes. They were blue, and something about his gaze made her feel as though she was falling. She shook her head to be rid of this thought, it kind of made her feel uncomfortable. Ginny was her friend, this guy was her brother. Somehow it seemed weird. 

"Hi Ginny." Chloe said softly. Ginny looked up. 

"Oh, hi Chloe." She said quickly, then returned to eating her breakfast. All these people seemed so reluctant to talk to her. Then she remembered Beth's words on the train.

"Oh, God Chloe, don't even worry about insulting the Slytherins! Nobody likes them but their mothers, really. Well, they probably like eachother, but, you know...everyone in the other houses avoid them if they can. They're nasty those bunch!"

Chloe was horrified of the idea that people didn't want to talk to her because of what house she was in. She decided to confront Ginny about it then. 

"You know Ginny," she began, "I was thinking, we were getting to be friends on the train I thought, I hope that me being in Slytherin doesn't ruin that. I don't care what they think about Gryffindors, really." 

Ginny looked up, an expression of relief on her face. "It's not that, it's just that I thought maybe they'd told you things about me and my family....never mind." She finished. Chloe thought she'd seen a Look pass through from Ginny to her brother. "By the way," Ginny began, "I haven't introduced you to anyone!" Chloe grinned at this, 

"No, you haven't." She replied. 

"Well, you've seen my brother, but I don't think you know his name, this is Ron," she said, gesturing towards her brother. "This here's Hermione," she now gestured her hand towards the girl with the book. Hearing her name, Hermione glanced up and smiled at Chloe, who returned it. "And this," Ginny continued, "Is Harry Potter." She now motioned towards the boy with the tousled black hair. Chloe recognized the name immediately, and longed to look at his scar. She didn't, however, for fear that he'd think she was rude or something. For this reason, she kept her eyes on his when they smiled at eachother. "Everyone," Ginny finished, "This is Chloe Patil." 

Chloe got up, gave them all a mock curtsy, then said, 

"Well, I'd best be getting over there to join my fellow Slytherins. Talk to you all later! Bye!" she called. They all returned her bye, and she returned to her table. 

Immediately, Draco objected to her talking to the Gryffindors. 

"What on EARTH did you think you were doing speaking to that _filth!_" He said, a disgusted look on his face. 

"Look Draco!" Chloe began, positively writhing with anger, "Those FILTH are my friends, and my sister! I didn't know you had such strict rules in place about who we can and can't talk to, but I am not one who will follow them, BELIEVE ME! You can't tell me what to do Malfoy, and even if you do, I won't listen! I'm not about to go following your every order like some sick puppy, or like _them!_" she finished, gesturing towards Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Fine!" Draco shouted back. Then gaining his composure, he grinned evily, and said "Good luck finding your classes, have a nice day." Then he walked out of the Dining Hall, leaving her. 

"It's O.K. I'll just find someone else to show me my classes, you aren't the ONLY Slytherin you know! Oh, and by the way, you leaving me, it'll probably turn out to be the highlight of my day!!!!!!" She called after him. However, turning around, she found that he was the only Slytherin left to show her her classes. As she'd been talking to the Gryffindors, the Slytherin table had emptied, leaving only her, Draco and his little fan club.

"Stupid, slimy git." She muttered to herself, wondering where to find Care of Magical Creatures. 

*(A/N)* WHoo Hoo!! GO CHLOE!!! Hope you enjoyed this-review!! Here, I'll give you the rubric again. 

A+ = I loved it , keep going!! 

A= It's good, i enjoyed reading it

B= It's alright, keep trying

B-= I've read better

C= Please, spare us and quit now

Thanks! 

ps. I have a question for you all, how do you pronounce Slytherin? 

Slih as in _slih-ther_

or Sly as in the _sly_ fox? 

Me and my friend always argue about this, so I'm wondering how other Harry Fans pronounce it. 

Love and Laughs..............


	3. Comprimises (5)

*(A/N)* Hey, she's BAACKKK!!! hehehe...here's chapter 5, good reviews all! Sorry for posting the first four again, I kinda got bored.........well, I'll make myself un-bored by writing somemore. Enjoy! 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter Five

Chloe gazed warily at the empty Slytherin table once again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, or worse, hallucinating. 

"Darn." she whispered. She seemed to have seen right the first time, there was noone to help her. She couldn't believe that jerk Draco Malfoy. She didn't really want to see him, she was still livid with anger from his comment, but between being late on her first day, for her first class, and Draco Malfoy, she'd take Draco. She began to panic, breathing hard and biting her lip. 

Then, it hit her. She slapped herself on the forehead at her stupidity. She could just ask Ginny to point her in the direction of Care of Magical Creatures! She strolled over to the Gryffindor table, still shaking her head, and sat down once more. 

Pavarti had left the table, so had Ron, much to Chloe's dissapointment. Ginny, Harry and Hermione remained however. 

"Um," she began, "I need some help." 

"Sure!" Ginny replied, "what's up?" 

"Well, my tour guide seems to have quit." She answered darkly. 

"Oh, I see." Ginny replied. "Draco?" Chloe nodded her head, miserably. "Well, where do you need to go?" Ginny asked. 

"Care of Magical Creatures." Chloe replied, "Who teaches it?" 

"Hagrid." Said Ginny. Harry and Hermione had also replied, listening in. Harry was looking at Chloe in an odd way. "It's taught outside," Ginny continued, "You'll see Hagrid's hut out on the grounds once you exit the castle, that's where it's taught." Chloe nodded her head, remembering this. "I'd show you," Ginny explained, "but my first class is Transfiguration, taught by McGonagall. It's on the other side of the castle, and I'd be late for sure. I try to avoid being late for Professor McGonagall's classes if possible." 

Chloe nodded her head, understanding. She got the impression that Professor McGonagall was someone to avoid messing with, and she was right. 

"Well, we can show her," Harry said, speaking up, gesturing towards himself and Hermione, "You know, if she wants..." He finished. Chloe grinned at him. 

"That would be great! Thanks so much!" Harry seemed to become slightly flushed at these words, and Chloe caught the quizzical look Hermione was giving him. Hermione then looked up and spoke. 

"Well, it's not a problem, we have Herbology next." Then she shrugged and returned to her book. Chloe glanced at the cover. In glossy, gold letters, it said, _**Magical Plants and Fungi: A Wizards Look to the World of Plants.**_ Chloe gazed at it with slight disinterest. She'd never been too interested in Herbology. Then again, she thought, maybe it was just the teacher. Professer Botts, at Beauxbatons, was the most uninteresting person she knew. She'd made even the most venomous and exotic plants sound as dull as flobberworms. 

"Alright then," Chloe said, gazing at her watch. "How about I meet you at the big doors in say, oh, a half hour, providing that I can find my way to our common room and back." She said this last part with a note of misery in her voice. 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be alright!" Ginny said, rather nervously. She felt bad leaving her friend to wander the many halls of Hogwarts by herself. It wasn't as though she could go with her, however, she'd be more of a hinder then a help. Ginny had no idea where to find the Slytherin common room. 

"Oh, yeah, sure I will!" Chloe said, with a voice that was considerably brighter. "I'll be off now, will I need my wand for this class?" The three looked at eachother, then nodded yes vigorously in her direction. 

"Knowing Hagrid's history of first classes, I'd say so!" Said Harry. Then Hermione added, 

"It's not like he plans those kind of things, its just that Hagrid has different point of view then us of what's dangerous, and whats interesting. He's really a very kind person at heart, who would never harm anyone intentionally, its just that he's got sort of a weird obsession with monsters and magical creatures." She ended. Then she stood up, also looking at her watch. "A half hour?" she asked, Chloe nodded. "Sounds good. Come on Harry," she said, beckoning towards him, "let's go get our things." She smiled at Ginny and Chloe, and left. Harry, too, smiled at them, then followed behind.

"Alright then," said Chloe, smiling at Ginny, "I'd better be off, it'll take me at least fifteen minutes to find the common room, and I definitely don't want to be late!" Ginny nodded, then she, too, stood up. 

"I'll walk you out," she offered. Chloe smiled, and the two of them walked out of the hall. Ginny made her way up a great, marble staircase, while Chloe headed towards a hallway just off of it, where she remembered Roz had led them just last night. She turned and waved at Ginny before heading off. 

"See you at Dinner!" she called. Ginny smiled, nodded and waved. She then continued up the staircase, and dissapeared around a corner. 

Chloe turned and walked down the hall, gazing at the pictures. They all moved, smiling, frowning and waving at her. She smiled at them, but quickly decided to pay more attention to where she was going when she suddenly realized she'd missed a corner she was supposed to turn at. She retraced her steps and then turned. She remembered the turn as it was the way towards the staircase leading down into the dungeons. As she went down the staircase, she pulled her robes tightly around her, noting how quickly it had become colder. She wandered through the dungeons, looking for the entrance. This was quite difficult, however, as all the gray brick walls looked alike, and she couldn't distinguish one from another. She was beginning to become quite frustrated with the whole ordeal when she heard voices coming towards her. 

Chloe began walking towards the corner where she thought the voices were coming from. As she turned it, she came face to face with Jessika and the other two girls from her dorm. 

"Oh, hi!" Chloe exclaimed. "Mind pointing me in the direction of the common room?" 

"Why should we show you?" Jessika replied, her face hard as stone, and her voice with a bite. Chloe was taken back from this statement, she thought the girl to be quite nice, even though she had injured her forehead this morning. "You don't belong there," Jessika continued, "Why don't you try asking your _Gryffindor_ friends for help?"

Chloe looked at her with mock indignation. "Duh! They're in Gryffindor! Alot of help they'd be!" She meant this to be funny, but it seemed to make Jessika even more mad. She shook her head and began to walk away, beckoning her friends to follow. As she left she called, 

"You'd better watch out Chloe! There's alot of people who aren't very happy with your new friends!" 

Chloe just shook her head and kept on walking. She wondered what the Slytherin's problems with the Gryffindor's was. However, she reasoned, she couldn't just blame the Slytherins. Ginny, Ron, even her sister, seemed prepared to forget about her because she'd been put in Slytherin until she talked to them this morning. Then she forgot about all this, and ran to a particularly large bare wall, that she thought looked familiar. 

"_Basilisk_" she said breathlessly. The secret door slid open, exposing the common room. Chole walked in proudly, not believing she'd found her way. Getting back would take half the time, as she thought she'd now mastered getting to the Great Hall and back.

As she walked through the common room towards her dorm, she noticed quite a few dirty looks heading her way from the Slytherins sitting there. She glanced around nervously, then pushed open the door leading to the dorms and sprinted up the staircase. Running made her feel better. 

Once she got into her dorm, she placed her wand in her pocket, and packed her bag with her books for the morning and her cloak. As she passed Roz's bed, she noticed a book with a great dog on it. She picked it up to take to her when she went to visit her at lunch. Then, feeling satisfied that she hadn't left anything behind, she sped down the stairs once more, walked through the common room once more, ignoring the looks, and went back out, into the halls. She glanced at her watch, noticing she had only 10 minutes left, and picked up her pace. On her way, she passed Draco and his ogres, but blew by them without a sideways glance. Draco, however, did look back at her, although this she didn't see. 

He was furious at her, embarassing her a breakfast like that. But still, the glint in her eyes when she yelled at him wouldn't leave his mind. He shook his head. 

"Stop thinking about her!" he thought to himself. Yet still, she was the main thought in his mind. 

***************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry walked in silence towards the Great Hall. They'd been to their dorms to collect their things, and were now heading back to meet Chloe. This walk was usually filled with bright conversation, but today, however, for different reasons, it was silent. Harry's brain buzzed with certain thoughts. 

"She's the only person who's never glanced at my scar upon meeting me..." he thought to himself. He was, of course, thinking about Chloe. This incident hadn't left his head upon meeting her. Had she not recognized him? This wouldn't have been a bad thing, but it was just....different. 

The two of them turned a the corner leading to the marble staircase, leading into the Great Hall. While walking down the stairs, they noticed Chloe coming out from a hallway leading off the Hall, walking towards the doors. She hadn't seen them, facing the other way, but it was apparent by her fidgeting that she was preoccupied. 

"Well, at least she didn't get lost!" Hermione said brightly. Harry had been thinking the same thing. "I was scared that she would, and we'd have to go look for her and be late." Hermione continued. Harry nodded to agree, although he was glad she hadn't gotten lost for different reasons. 

Chloe reached the Main Entrance, then turned around, looking at the floor. She was thinking. Thinking about her first class, her new friends, the Slytherins.....she then looked up and spotted Hermione and Harry coming down the staircase. She smiled. 

"Finally," she thought, "Someone I can actually depend on!" They walked towards her, greeting her warmly, then led her out the doors, giving her her first glance at the grounds. 

She thought they were beautiful. The first thing that caught her eye was the lake, glimmering blue, black and purple in the morning light. What she assumed must be the Forbidden Forest laid out just off the outskirts of the grounds, with mountains looming over. She then spotted a little shack, which she assumed must be Hagrid's hut, then, looking to her left she spotted what must be the Quidditch stadium, glittering in the light. 

The air was cool, making her think of the cloak in her bag, but she didn't stop to retrieve it. She walked alongside Harry and Hermione, listening to their light talk of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They led her to the hut, telling her to find Hagrid, then bid her good bye. She watched them walk over towards the Greenhouses, which she hadn't noticed, to the right of the cabin. She then took a deep breath and headed out behind the hut. 

Out behind the cabin a great garden appeared, to her left was Hagrid, who she recognized from the night before, (who could forget him? she thought.) surrounded by several students. She walked over gingerly, listening to what they were talking about. The students seemed to be separated into two groups. Hagrid was chatting lightly with a boy with pale blond hair about unicorns. Then Hagrid stood up. 

"Well, we're expectin' a couple more from each house." he announced. This explained the seperate groups. "So, while we're waitin' for em' how about you all help unload these boxes ere'?" The students from the first group obliged, while those from the second looked as though he'd asked them to reach in a pot of lizard gizzards. Chloe assumed this group to be the Slytherins, and wandered over to join them. She ignored their dirty looks, and listened in on their conversation of others around the school while they lifted boxes. Some things she found to be funny, while others were just plain rude. Finally the other students that were expected arrived, and Hagrid began the lesson. 

"Well then, here's the lesson for today! In these boxes here are different sorts of eggs. With a partner, I want yeh to find out what kind of egg yeh got there, and which species it is. You can use your Monster book of Monsters." Chloe didn't think that this assignment sounded too bad, aside from the partners. She didn't know who she could be partners with. Noone seemed to know what they were doing, so Hagrid intervened. 

"Havin' trouble are we?" he began, "Well, you and you together," he said, pointing to two random people. He continued this, only pausing when he came to Jessika and her friends, who were standing in a group of three. "Now, now, can't have that!" he said cheerfully, ignoring their sour faces. "C'mon, you and you, and you, hmmm, oh, Chloe!" he cried, noticing her. "C'mere and work with this girl here." Chloe nodded glumly, and moved towards Jessika, not looking forward to this anymore. Jessika looked at her with distaste. 

"Now, the lot of yeh, go an' pick out an egg!" Jessika wandered over, discussing something with her friend along the way, Chloe figured it was her. She finally returned with dark blue egg, bearing yellow and green spots. The two of them sat in silence for half of the lesson, leafing through their books. Chloe had experienced some trouble with hers, resulting in some painful sores on her arm. Jessika laughed maliciously at her, then opened her book with ease by stroking it. Chloe followed suit, making her book sit open, and there they were, gazing at other pairs laughing and talking with eachother, although Chloe noticed a few like them, silent and occasionally shooting eachother icy glares while the other looked through the book. Finally Jessika slammed hers closed, careful to keep it closed by strapping it with a belt. 

"So," she began, "Why did you do it?" Chloe looked at her with confusion, she hadn't really done anything. 

"Do what?" she replied. 

Jessika looked at her with exasperation. "You know, make friends with those Gryffindors! Don't you know about them? They all think they're so great and brave, that they're house is the best because of Harry Potter. Why would you want to be friends with them?" 

Chloe, feeling not anger, but rather peeved at the girl. "Look, the people I talk to from there aren't like that at all, they're nice! I met Ginny on the train, she was the only one who'd help me with my trunk, and I've only met Hermione, Harry and Ron, but they seem nice too. PLUS, my sister is in Gryffindor. But, y'know, let's not count her, she's rather self-absorbed sometimes. It has nothing to do with her being in Gryffindor, she was like that before she started coming to school." 

"Yeah, sure." Jessika replied. Chloe could tell she didn't believe her, but she didn't press on. Chloe sighed, and looked through her book again. Then she thought of something. 

"Look Jessika," she began. "I don't want to be your enemy, we have to live with eachother for a couple more years anyway. Can't you just accept me being friends with the Gryffindors? I mean, really, I'm not making you be friends with them..." 

Jessika looked at her with mixed feelings. Then she shrugged. "Yeah," she started, "I can do that." Then she looked down into Chloe's Monster Book of Monsters, as hers was snapping too wildly to even bother with. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Then she, too, looked down. 

Very soon the bell signalling the ending of lessons was over. Chloe and Jessika still hadn't figured out what they're egg held, so Hagrid kept it with him until the next lesson. He gave them homework to keep looking for the species of they're egg, then write a short essay on the creature it held. Chloe walked to her next class, Transfiguration, with Jessika and her friends, who's names turned out to be Sara, Aerika and Ashley. The girls were nice to her. Chloe got the feeling they were rather like Draco's ogres, listening to what Jessika told them too. This, however, wasn't her problem, and she decided to ignore it. 

At Transfiguration, Proffesor McGonagall called her over to her desk.

"Ms. Patil, I'd just like to test you on your Transfiguration abilities, to find out what level your at." Chloe nodded nervously, but took out her wand, prepared. McGonagall had her turn toothpicks into needles (easy, they'd done it in First year) pencils into pens, pincushions into hedgehogs, and textbooks into raccoons. The Professer looked up at her with surprise. 

"My dear, it seems you are above a Fourth year level!" she said, sounding rather pleased. Chloe smiled, she'd always liked Transfiguration. She returned to her seat, only half listening to the talk on further cross-species switching. She was thinking of Roz, and how her hair was coming along. Finally, the end of class bell sounded, and Chloe headed towards the Infirmary, to visit Roz. She ended up getting lost, finding directions from a fat, jolly ghost, but eventually made it. She knocked on the door. The matron answered, looking slightly harassed. 

"Ah yes my dear, I did say that you could visit her, didn't I?" Chloe nodded. Madame Pomfrey led her into the cubicle in which Roz sat. Chloe grinned at her, her hair had grown almost halfway back to it's normal length, but Roz scowled back. 

"SO, I've had a visit from Draco Malfoy," Chloe looked at her, confused. "What's this I hear of you getting friendly with _Gryffindors???_" Chloe looked at her, exasperated, then sank into a nearby chair and groaned. 

*(A/N)* So, there's part Five!! Hopefully Chloe won't become too crazy.......but things do seem to be looking up, don't they? Will they stay that way? Keep an eye out for numero six, but in the meantime, review with any ideas, comments and constructive critisism. My wrists hurt, I'd better stop now!! You know the rubric (I hope) It's just basically a school grading system, A+ being tops C being the worst. Thanks alot!!


	4. Quidditch & Cheerleading (6)

*(A/N)* Sorry for the wait, but my little sister (boo! hiss!) would NOT get off the computer!! ::pouts and crosses her arms:: grrr. Oh Well, Yesterday (Tuesday) was the only day since I've started the series that I haven't worked on it. I had Volleyball (WE WON OUR FIRST GAME YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!) ::does a little dance::, Halloween and Science to worry about. Anyway, you ppl didn't click on the title to hear my life story, just Chloe's story, so here's Chapta Six!!!

Ok, so we left Chloe in the infirmary with Roz, who's accused her of being friends with Gryffindors, and whose hair has grown in slightly.....

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter Six**

Chloe looked up after moaning, and gazed warily at Roz. 

"Must we talk about this now?" she wailed. 

Roz looked at her questionably, but must have decided to drop the subject for now. Chloe knew they'd return to it later. 

"So," she asked in a much friendlier tone. "What have I missed this morning?" 

Chloe sighed with relief, she just didn't feel like discussing her friendship with the Gryffindor's again. 

"Hmmm, well, not much I suppose, nothing you can't catch up on anyway." she replied. "We're doing this neat project in pairs on magical creature eggs in Care of Magical Creatures, and we did Further Cross-Species transfiguration in, well, Transfiguration." Chloe explained. 

Roz looked rather upset though. 

"Ugh. I'm not very good at Transfiguration, I can't believe I missed that." She looked so desolate that Chloe decided to change the subject. She remembered the book that she'd brought for Roz in her bag. She pulled it out. 

"Here Roz, I've brought this for you." she placed it on the bed. Roz looked at it with a smile and pullled it towards her. 

"Thanks Chloe, it is rather boring in here!" 

Chloe looked at her and grinned. Then, hearing, and feeling, her stomach rumble, she stood up. 

"I'm going to go to dinner now, I'm positively starved!" 

Roz looked up with a smile and nodded. Chloe could tell she was itching to begin the book.

"You'll be ok, finding your way and all?" she asked worriedly. Draco told her about their fight, and she was worried that Chloe would get lost or something. 

"I was fine this morning, I think I can remember the way. I'll get there!" Chloe assured her. Then she stood up and left, with a little wave. Roz didn't return it, she'd already opened the book. 

On her way down to dinner, Chloe met up with Harry and Ron. She hurried over, and began walking next to Ron. 

"Hullo boys! How's your morning been?" 

"Fine." both boys replied. Chloe noted how silent they were. She wondered if she'd walked in on something important. 

"Now, don't both of you talk at the same time, I can't understand you!" she said with a grin, trying to provoke some type of conversation. Harry smiled at her, Ron just looked at her quizzically. 

"Alright, what classes did you two have this morning?" 

"Herbology and Divination." Harry answered immediately. This took them into the Great Hall. Chloe was immensly relieved to go sit with the Slytherin's, she needed something a little more upbeat. Harry and Ron were very nice, but she wanted some excitement. She slid into a seat beside Jessika and a burly boy she recognized from last night. Jessika turned to her and looked at her excitedly.

"Professer McGonagall told me there would be some type of announcement at dinner, I wonder what it is!" she told her. Chloe shrugged, probably some new forbidden items, she figured. She noticed the food laid out in front of her and scooped up a biscuit. She bit into it, and looked with a deeply amused face at a couple of students who had just entered the Hall hopping. It looked as though they were suffering from the body binding curse. She watched Professor McGonagall put them back to normal, and helped herself to some soup. As she was eating, she noticed that the Hall had quieted down considerably. She looked up and noticed Dumbledore standing up, waiting for everyone to stop talking. As soon as it was perfectly quiet, he began to speak. 

"It has been brought to my attention that Quidditch tryouts will begin for each house. I've told each captain when they've had time booked to use the stadium, if interested, please speak to your House Captains. In Gryffindor, I believe it is Ms. Angelina Johnson, for Hufflepuff, Mr. Mark Evans, for Ravenclaw's Ms. Cho Chang, and for Slytherin's Mr. Draco Malfoy." Chloe was outraged at this, she'd been thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team, and now she'd have to talk to Draco in order to do it! 

"It has also been brought to my attention, by Ms. Pavarti Patil," Chloe shrank a bit lower into her seat, preparing for the worst, "that some people not able to play, or simply not interested, in Quidditch should have somewhere else to go for Physical excercise. She has suggested for cheerleading teams for each House, to help cheer on their team." There were some confused looks at this statement, so Dumbledore conjured up a large screen, showing girls, and a few boys, jumping around in unison, cheering. Chloe thought it looked like fun, but she'd have to think about it before actually trying out for the squad. It figured that Pavarti would have been the one to bring it up, after their father had taken them to see a Muggle sport (Basementball??) and they'd seen the cheerleaders, Pavarti had been obsessed with them. They actually rivaled her obsession with Divination! 

"Anyone interested in starting a squad, there will be a co-house meeting in the Great Hall tonight at 6:00." Dumbledore finished. With this he sat down. The Great Hall buzzed with excitement over the cheerleading. Nearly every girl was eager to join, aside from those who played Quidditch, although the boys looked appalled. Jessika and her friends heads were bent low, although Chloe thought she could hear the word "cheerleader" being whispered every once in a while. Chloe shrugged, and returned to her soup. She thought she'd try out for Quidditch first, depending on which spot was open, and then think about cheerleading. She stood up and began to walk away, when Draco's voice could be heard behind her. 

"Thinking about trying out for cheerleading, Patil?" he drawled. 

"I don't know, Malfoy, I thought maybe I'd try out for Quidditch, but now I'm wondering what kind of team our House has with you for a captain." she said sweetly. Draco looked as if he'd like to curse her right then and there, but seemed to have decided to restrain himself. All the same, Chloe gripped her wand in her pocket. 

"Our team has always been good, and it'll be even better now that they've put me in head spot." Draco retorted. 

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that, won't we?" Chloe replied. 

"So then you will be trying out then." said Draco, sounding as if he knew it all along. Chloe just shrugged and walked away. She didn't want to put herself in trouble, she'd never actually played Quidditch before.....

She decided not to worry about it, and made her way to the Common room to get her things for Divination. She'd have to ask Jessika where to find it. She sprinted through the common room, up to the dorms, and was surprised to find Roz laying on her bed. 

"Oh, hey!" Roz said, slightly startled at Chloes loud entrance. "Madame Pomfrey said I could go, as long as I was careful to drink this every hour," she continued, gesturing towards the bottle on her nightstand. "I'd already eaten in the infirmary, so I decided to come and wait for you up here. Chloe nodded her head, then told Roz about the announcements at dinner, leaving out her argument with Draco. 

Roz's eyes shown with excitement. "That sounds like so much fun!" she said breathlessly. Chloe smiled, she'd expected this kind of reaction from Roz. The two of them gathered their things and headed towards Divination. It took them nearly 20 minutes, getting from the bottom of the castle to the very top, plus the hallways inbetween, but they eventually made it. They went up the trapdoor, and settled themselves in two chairs situated around a square table in the middle of the room. They chatted easily, waiting for everyone else to make it. The chairs and tables surrounding them slowly began to fill, and by the time the start of class bell had rang, only a few chairs were without anybody.

Suddenly, a creature emerged from a chamber off the room, and Chloe's first thought was that of a giant insect. Terrified of live insects, she screamed in terror, then, realizing it was only the teacher, she began to giggle nervously at her mistake. Those around her looked at her with amused looks on their faces, some giggled along with her. Chloe looked up to see Professor Trelawney gazing at her with deep concentration, as if she was trying to discover what deep secrets Chloe had within. This made Chloe uncomfortable, and she began to shift nervously in her chair. 

"I sense my dear," the Professor began, "that you have transferred here from a school that puts very little emphasis on the art of Divination." Chloe nodded, and Trelawney looked deeply impressed with herself, but Chloe didn't see why. She could've looked in any book concerning Beauxbatons and found this out. It was listed very clearly what little patience they had for Divination. 

"I also see," she continued, "that you, too, will have very little patience for this work. You do not seem to have the right aura about you, but that can be changed with time." Chloe was beginning to feel annoyed. She detested people who told her how she felt, and what she was like. They didn't know, most certainly Professor Trelawney didn't, she'd only ever met Chloe ten minutes ago. She didn't pay attention to the Professor's lecture on Planetary distribution for the rest of the lesson, and amused herself doodling in her notebook instead. She could always ask Roz anyway, as she was taking notes avidly. 

Double Divination turned out to be the most boring thing Chloe had ever experienced, and was deeply relieved when it was finally over. She should've known that anything Pavarti was infatuated with wouldn't be for her, and she began wondering if Pavarti would be wrong about the whole cheerleading thing. Chloe decided then and there to swallow her pride and try out for the Quidditch team instead, but something inside was nagging her about that, and she wasn't sure what it was.

The group of fourth year girls headed down to the Great Hall for supper, although Chloe wasn't hungry at all. They sat and talked about the meeting that night, but Chloe was deep in thought. They didn't even notice how unusually silent she was. After supper they went downstairs to the common room, chatting easily about homework and classes, and settled into chairs surrounding the fireplace. Chloe pulled out her Transfiguration books, reading the pages assigned although she already knew it all, and sighed, dreading the very boring night that laid ahead of her. 

I M P O R T A N T ********* R E A D * T H E * A / N *! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Thanx!

*(A/N)* Hey all, there's Chapter Six. I know that the cheerleading thing may sound fluffy, but I have some interesting things planned, and it all revolves around it. There's a point to all this, (I'm hoping it will work out!) I planned it all a couple nights ago....as it was brought to my attention that I should make something _happen_ soom (hmph..Lara) 

Thanks to all who reviewed the last story, please go on and review for me now, so I can get your ideas, constructive critisism, etc. Here's the rubric!!!

A+ = I loved it , keep going!! 

A= It's good, i enjoyed reading it

B= It's alright, keep trying

B-= I've read better

C= Please, spare us and quit now

Love you All !!!!


	5. The New Fifth Year (7)

*(A/N)* Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing Chapter Six!!! Here's Chapter Seven, and Eight and Nine will probably be out soon, as I'll be home all week from sports due to an injury ::sighs::. Ah well, I love writing the Chloe stories, and I've got a short term plot worked out, so it won't take too long! So, here we are, CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter Seven**

Regardless of the fact that she had already decided to try out for the Quidditch team, Chloe found herself in the Great Hall at 6:00 that night, attending the Cheerleading meeting. She hadn't intended on going, but Roz had been so persistent that she'd finally given in. Upon entering the hall, they sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for it to start. Chloe wondered who was running the meeting. 

After a few minutes time, her question was answered. Who should stand up but Pavarti, alongside the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Pixtar. After everyone quieted down, the Professor began to speak. 

"Welcome everyone! I'm Professor Pixtar, as some of you know. I hope I'll have the pleasure of teaching you all at one time or another, but, for now, I'm here to help you out in forming your house cheerleading squads." She smiled and continued. "I, myself, have come from a muggle family, and my sisters were all cheerleaders. Also, during summers, I've taken some muggle dance classes, and learned some things that I'm sure will come in handy. Seperate House tryouts will be held within the next couple of weeks, where I will decide on a captain and co-captain for each squad. Those two will then decide on who they will take on their squad. For now, I'm going to teach you some stretches and things that will help you prepare for tryouts, making you more flexible, and making it easier for you to do each of the cheers." 

She beckoned for them all to stand up, and, after they had done so, moved the house tables to the side with a flick of her wand. She then had them do a couple laps around the hall "As a warm-up." She explained. After they were done, and the few stragglers that were unable to keep up had finished, she put them into a circle, and showed them a couple stretches. They practiced each, then did them on their own. As they stretched, Pixtar circled around, giving them instructions. 

"No, no, you want opposite arm and foot working while doing that stretch," she told a girl with blond pigtails. 

She moved towards a girl with flowing black hair, who was busy chatting with another girl in mid-stretch. 

"Ms. Chang," the Professor called out to the girl with the black hair, "I was under the impression that you played Quidditch." she continued questionably. 

"Oh, I do," the girl began, "but I've decided to check out this cheerleading thing, see if I like it more." 

Professor Pixtar nodded, then said to her, 

"Cho, if you shift your foot slightly to the left, you'll feel the stretch more readily." 

Cho nodded, and followed her instructions. 

Finally, after about a half hour, the Professor dismissed them, advising them to bring shorts and tshirts to the next meeting, which would take place in a month. 

The girls exited the hall, discussing excitedly how much they like the Professor, and how much fun they'd had. Chloe remained silent, and she noticed that Ashley was unusually silent also. She'd been one of the stragglers while running, and Chloe guessed that she wasn't too keen on cheerleading anymore. 

"What did you think Chloe? Your being so quiet!" Roz exclaimed.

"I dunno." Chloe began, "It was alright, I hope it gets more interesting." 

"Oh, of course it will!" Jessika assured her. 

"You're coming to the next one, aren't you?" Sara questioned. 

"Yeah, probably, we'll see." Chloe answered. The girls just shrugged, and continued their discussion on cheerleading. Upon reaching the common room, they continued up the stairs to their dorm, with plans of retrieving their homework, and going back down to do it. They all had plenty of Divination homework to keep them busy, except for Sara, who wasn't taking the course. On top of that, Jessika and Chloe had to figure out what their egg held from Care of Magical Creatures. After finishing Divination, the two of them gazed through the pages and pages of eggs, looking for a dark blue one with yellow and green spots. Finally, at around 10 o' clock, Jessika found it. 

"LOOK!" she exclaimed, "I've found it!" She and Chloe both sighed with relief. Then, looking at what it held, they both gasped in amazement. 

"A UNICORN egg?" Jessika exclaimed breathlessly. "They're SO beautiful. We saw a couple up close last year, the babies are so cute, pure gold!" 

Chloe nodded, she'd never seen a unicorn up close, but she'd seen pictures. 

The two girls were both deeply satisfied with their egg. 

"Do I know how to pick them or what?" Jessika said smugly. Chloe grinned at her and nodded. Then they both remembered that they had to write an essay about what their egg held. 

"That shouldn't be too hard." Jessika began, "What with all the unicorn's magical properties and all. We don't have Care of Magical Creatures until Friday, let's do it tomorrow." Chloe nodded in agreement, she was tired. The two of them left their books on the table and headed up to bed. Chloe fell asleep immediately, dreaming, once again, of flying. 

*********************************************************************

Several weeks had passed since Chloe had come to school. She enjoyed most of her classes, but found Transfiguration and Charms, usually her favorites, to be quite boring. She knew all the material they were teaching already, it wasn't the challenge she usually enjoyed. Potions was alright, she took it with the Hufflepuffs. She felt sorry for them, as Snape seemed to pick on them quite a bit, and was relieved to be in Slytherin, as he seemed to favor the students from his house. 

She did, to her amazement, like Herbology. It had to be one of her favorite subjects. Professor Sprout was a dumpy little witch who knew her stuff, and made it interesting. She also enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid had praised her and Jessika on their essay on Unicorns, and gave them top marks, much to their enjoyment. 

Her favorite subject, however, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. They hardly ever used their books, and instead enjoyed hands on experiences with curses and creatures. Professor Pixtar seemed to like her. 

All in all, Chloe liked her new school and classes. She hardly ever got into trouble (much to her dissapointment, she loved playing tricks on people, but Roz, Jessika, Aerika, Ashley and Sara weren't too keen on it. She was dissapointed by this, as playing tricks on people wasn't nearly as fun if you had noone to celebrate it with.) This was why she was surprised to, once again, be called up to Professor McGonagall's desk one day during Transfiguration. She wondered if it was because she'd turned Sara's hair fluorescent pink. Sara was sitting in front of her, and snapping her gum loudly, annoying Chloe. Finally, after one snap too many, Chloe lost her temper and charmed the other girls' hair. So far noone had noticed, (How Chloe didn't know, she supposed they were all working too hard, plus they were in the back of the class.) But Chloe knew it would be a matter of minutes before someone commented on it. 

Coming up to the desk, Chloe discovered that it wasn't Sara's hair that the Professor wanted to talk about at all. She did, instead, give her instructions on how to get to Professor Dumbledore's office, and the password (Fizzing Whizzbee). Chloe was rather worried, and must have looked it too. 

"Don't worry, I don't know what it's about, but your not in trouble." The Professor said briskly, although she was annoyed that she didn't know what Professor Dumbledore wanted from Chloe. Chloe nodded and exited the class. Upon closing the door, she heard a gasp and a shriek. She guessed that Sara had noticed that her hair was pink, and Chloe began walking faster, thankful that she wasn't in the class while this was happening. She did get a twinge of satisfaction from this though. It wasn't anything McGonagall couldn't fix, and it was quite funny really. She could just imagine Sara's face, and giggled at this image. 

She finally reached the Gargoyle statue that Professor McGonagall had mentioned. 

_"Fizzing Whizzbee"_ she whispered. The statue hopped aside immediately. Chloe peered inside the opening curiously before entering. A winding staircase, leading to Dumbledore's office, she supposed, could be seen. She stepped onto it tentatively, and began to climb. She heard a thump behind her, which she assumed to be the statue hopping back into place. She began to climb at a faster pace, her footsteps echoing. Finally, she reached a large door. She knocked. 

"Come in." a voice (Dumbledore, she supposed) answered. She opened the door, and stepped lightly inside. 

"Chloe, welcome!" Said Dumbledore jovially, standing up from behind a beautiful desk. Chloe smiled at him, and gazed around his circular office. The walls were covered with portraits of former headmasters and mistresses, all snoozing lightly in their frames. A beautiful bird sat upon a perch, and Chloe longed to go and touch it's gold and red plumage. She didn't however, and instead sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, as he was beckoning for her to do. 

"Professor McGonagall has brought it to my attention," he began, "that you are quite bored in your classes." Chloe didn't know how to respond to this. "Is this true?" he asked, gazing into her eyes with his light blue ones. Chloe looked down.

"Well, kind of," she admitted. "It's just that I know most of the things that they're teaching already, I dunno, there's not really anything we can do about it though." 

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, yes there is. Under special, and you must understand that it is done only very rarely, we can advance some students up to a different level."

Chloe gazed at him in amazement. "You mean, I can skip a year?" 

Dumbledore smiled again, "Well, yes, in a way. Professor McGonagall said she has tested you, and you appear to be at a fifth year level, I will, however, warn you. Going up a level will mean that you will have to work extra hard on all the classes that you are not advanced in. Although I'm sure you can do it." he assured her. 

Chole smiled at him. Going up a level would be neat, but she wasn't sure about it. What would happen with all of her friends, would be have to move dorms?

Dumbledore, as if able to read her mind, told her,

"You won't have to leave your friends in the Fourth Year Slytherin dorm, I believe your well established there?" 

Chloe nodded her head, relieved. She needed some time to think. She didn't want to discuss this with Roz, as she felt it was something she should decide on her own, but, she still wasn't sure. Dumbledore (she was sure he could read her mind) told her, 

"I'll leave you now for a few minutes to think, I believe there is a situation with Mr. Filch I should attend to. Please excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes." and with that he left, robes whipping around the corner of his door. Chloe could hear his footsteps echoing down the hall, as she gazed once again around the office. She stood up, and wandered around, pausing in front of the bird. She stroked him lovingly. 

"My, my, aren't you a pretty thing!" she cooed softly. The bird began to sing the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. It gave her hope, and, suddenly, remembering how bored she'd been in Transfiguration earlier, she decided to try out 5th year classes. She went back to her chair, and waited silently for Dumbledore. 

A few minutes later, he returned, sighing. "Some poor girl...." he muttered "hair turned bright pink.....cursed everything in sight......in hysterics....." He sat down once again, and smiled at Chloe, who was grinning, however horrible the incident had been, it sounded kind of funny. What was even funnier was that she'd started it! 

"So then," Dumbledore began, "Have you made a decision?" 

Chloe nodded, she'd already come up with something in her head. "Yes, I think so." she began. "Would it be possible for me to try out a week in 5th year classes, and then, if I find it too hard," 

"You can go back." Dumbledore finished. "That, my dear, is an excellent idea." Chloe grinned. Then Dumbledore quickly scrawled a note. "Please, take this to Professor McGonagall will you? I believe you have Trasfiguration?" Chloe nodded, curious about what was on the note. She bid the Headmaster goodbye, and scurried down the steps. However curious she was, however, she didn't read the note. 


	6. Getting Malfoy (8)

*(A/N)* Hey all, thanks for reviewing Chapter Seven!! I really enjoyed reading your reviews (even the half flame that I got, hmph!) I'm just kidding about the hmph thing, I always ask for your constructive critisism, and I got it!!! hehehe. Well, now, here's Chapitre Huit (french, I'm bilingual, hehehe) Now sit back, relax (although make sure you do it within reach of the mouse....) and........

eNjOY mY stORieS!!!!

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter Eight (a)**

The week prior to Chloe moving to Fifth year classes had passed quickly, along with the weekend. Chloe began to find herself wondering where all the time had gone. She soon found herself faced with a whole new schedule on Monday, and was extremely nervous about the whole thing. 

"Oh why did I do this?" she muttered to herself nervously at the breakfast table, wondering why she just hadn't stuck to being bored, and passing her classes all the while. She then reminded herself that this was only a trial run, and that she could return to that after this week. She took a deep breath, and looked at her timetable one more time. She had Potions this morning with the Gryffindors, followed by Herbology, Charms and Divination. 

"Not a bad schedule at all." she muttered to herself. Suddenly Roz and all the other fourth year girls sat down. Chloe jumped as they did so, she hadn't heard them coming up. 

"My, my, my," Roz said with a smile, "tad bit nervous, are we?" 

Chloe scowled at her, but began to laugh right afterwards, at what, she didn't know. Roz gazed at her with a quizzical look on her face, which made Chloe burst into a new round of giggles. It must have caught on because soon the two of them were leaning against eachother, laughing so hard that there were tears streaming down their faces. When they finally calmed down, they noticed the whole table had stopped eating, and were staring at them, bewildered. Chloe stopped the giggles that were about to escape abruptly, then gazed up and down the table. 

"Sorry!" she said brightly. All the Slytherins shrugged and kept on eating, though some were still shooting them weird looks. 

"What was that all about?" Roz asked Chloe. 

Chloe shrugged. "Beats me. I don't even know why I was laughing. Nerves I suppose."

Roz peered over Chloe's shoulder at her schedule. "Potions bright and early this morning, huh? Oh, and with the Gryffindors, well, that should cheer you up." She said this rather sarcastically. Chloe scowled at her again, wondering why Roz was still so put out by her friendship with the Gryffindors. She decided it didn't really matter, and didn't pursue the subject. 

"You bet!" she responded brightly instead. "Ought to make Potions a bit more bearable, thats for sure." Now it was Roz's turn to scowl at Chloe. She remained silent, however, and helped herself to more bacon instead. The two of them ate in silence, until the bell signalling the end of breakfast rang. Chloe already had all her things for Potions with her, but Roz didn't have her things for Care of Magical Creatures yet. She walked with Roz towards the dungeons, however, seeing as she had to go there anyway. 

She bid Roz goodbye near the entrance to the common room, and kept on going towards the Potions classroom. It always amused her that people from other houses passed the corridor leading to the Slytherin entrance every day to get to Potions, not even taking notice as to what might be down there. She then thought that maybe she passed the entrance to other House's common rooms everyday too. It was a sudden revelation, and kept her mind busy until she reached the class. 

She tried to pull the door to the room open, to find that it was locked. Feeling quite put out and lonely, as she was the first one there, she stood in the corridor and waited for the Potions Master to arrive. Other students began to mill around, gazing at her curiously, but not asking any questions. She wondered if they thought that she'd made a mistake, and was just in the wrong place. Then she noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron coming towards the classroom, and, remembering that she was now in their class, walked over to talk to them. 

"Hey guys!" she greeted the trio cheerfully. 

"Hi Chloe!" Harry and Hermione responded. Ron just scowled at her, which made her think she'd walked in on another important conversation. 

"Aren't you in the wrong place Chloe? I mean...." He started. Chloe, not letting him finish, began to explain. 

"Oh, no, I'm in fifth year now." she said matter-of-factly. 

Ron looked at her with annoyance. "I know that," he started, "It's just that Slytherins stand over there." he gestured towards the other side of the hall. Chloe glanced over her shoulder, and, sure enough, there were the Slytherins, with not one Gryffindor among them. Chloe could feel her face begin to heat up, not because she was in the wrong place, she'd already proven that she didn't care about the Slytherin/Gryffindor differences, but because Ron was making her feel so small and stupid. She turned and gazed at him placidly. 

"Oh." she replied. Then, without another word to him, she turned and began talking to Hermione and Harry about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She wondered why Ron was being such a jerk. He seemed quite firm on shunning Chloe because of her house. Chloe supposed that she still sort of liked him, that is, when he wasn't talking. She didn't know why she bothered. 

Just then, Snape arrived, unlocking the door. The students followed him inside the class, Chloe going in last. She walked in and saw that the classroom was nearly full, besides one table, right in the back. She walked towards there, and set up her things. She looked up, and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sitting at the table right in front of her. She was about to move, but discovered it was too late, Snape was already instructing them as to what ingredients to take out in order to make a Hair Growth Potion. As everyone did so, then mesured and cut the ingredients according to the instructions in their books, Snape circled the room. 

He stopped at the table where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting. 

"You three!" he barked. "You haven't even begun taking out your ingredients!" the three began to sputter excuses, but Snape wouldn't hear them. "We'll see about that!" he continued menacingly. "Ms. Granger, would you be so kind as to move to the back table with Ms. Patil. She seems rather lonely." Draco and his ogres sniggered at this. Chloe scowled at the lonely bit, but was quite pleased to have Hermione sit with her. She waited as Hermione packed up her things and transported them to her table. They smiled at eachother, and Hermione began unpacking her ingredients all over again. 

Soon the whole classroom was filled with cauldrons filled with a vibrant purple liquid, bubbling and hissing. Chloe was quite pleased to see, however, that Draco's was a vivid shade of pink instead. Snape, who was standing at the front of the classroom, preparing to mark their potions, spotted this too. 

"Draco!" he called loudly, so that the whole class heard. "You seem to have simply forgotten the most important ingredient for a Hair Growth Potion, what is it? Come on, boy, you know..." 

Draco sat there, dumbfounded. "Errr..." he said, over and over. He was beginning to look quite pink. Chloe leaned over, so that Snape couldn't see, and whispered, 

"It's Mundung Cream, very powerful!" Draco glanced at her, a mixed expression on his face. She just sat back and shrugged, as if to say "Fine! Don't believe me." If Draco hadn't been under such pressure, he would have noticed the smile threatening to escape on Hermione's lips. 

"Well?" Snape asked, becoming slightly exasperated. 

"Well, it's uhh," Draco sputtered, stalling for time, thinking of what to do, he decided to take Chloe up on her answer, he couldn't sit here and say "uh" like a fool all day. 

"Well, Professor, it's Mundung Cream, very powerful!" he announced with confidence. The whole class burst into laughter, even Crabbe and Goyle were laughing. Draco looked around confused, only to see Chloe and Hermione leaning against eachother, clutching their stomachs. He was confused, but guessed right away that he'd said the wrong answer. He knew he shouldn't have believed Chloe! He opened up his book of Magical Herbs and Ailments and looked up Mundung Cream.

"Mundung Cream," he muttered to himself, "a powerful cream, well, I knew that already! Used to cure hemerrhoi- Hey!!" he yelled in indignation, turning bright red this time. This caused Chloe to laugh even harder. Fortunately then, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Snape, who also looked slightly embarrassed, told them to leave their potions to be marked. They did so, and exited the class cheerfully. All except Draco, who was steaming inside. He vowed to get Chloe Patil back, if it was the last thing he did! 

*(A/N)* That's as far as I got, sorry it's a bit short. I'll have 8 b out soon, probably tomorrow, depending on how my teachers feel, hopefully they'll be in a good mood and not give me any homework, leaving me free to write. hehehe, Chloe got Draco, if you don't understand, forget it, it's alright, she just embarrassed him. Some guy in my class said something like that before, completely embarrassing, although he was clueless as to what he'd said. ::giggles at the memory::

Well, grade me, (A+ to C, you know the drill) and also, please include your objectives on the whole cheeleading thing, what you think about it (I don't find it to be ditzy or degrading, but some do.....) Thanks alot!!!

Sorry if the ending was a little, um, weird, but I needed her to embarrass Malfoy to set something off for the next chapter or two. I based it on the guy in my class, and I figured I'd be pretty embarrassed if I said something like that in front of everyone, not knowing what it was!!


	7. In Flight (8b)

*(A/N)* Hey everyone, glad you liked 8a!!! Here's 8b, seeing as the other one was rather short. Has anyone noticed how many HP stories there are now? It seems like they just came, like, out of nowhere all of a sudden. When I first started the Chloe series, I remember there were like, 8300 or something...that was only a few weeks ago, and now theres over 10 000!! wow. Just thought I'd point out my amazement. Enjoy!!!

ps. I found a glitch ::horrors:: in my story. Chloe's 5th year Divination class that I wrote on her timetable in 8a, has now been changed to Defence Against the Dark Arts, as on Mondays (I'm assuming that she started on a Monday....) the fourth years have Divination last, as already written in a previous story. The two classes (obviously) can't have the same class at the same time, so I've changed it. Sorry!! 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapber 8 (B)**

The rest of Chloe's day as a fifth year passed quickly, none of her later classes being quite as eventful as her first! She still giggled at the thought. Herbology had gone smoothly, the class was just beginning a study on a new plant called Micocicia, which when crushed, was used in hair removal (Chloe was beginning to see a pattern developing in her classes...) Charms had been fun, Professor Flitwick had spent the first part of the class explaining to her what they had already done, and helping her catch up. She had no problem, and soon joined the class in practicing bashful charms. The students left the class with bright red faces from blushing. 

Defence Against the Dark Arts was the only class she had problems in, as it was one that she wasn't advanced in. The class was working on blocks for curses that the fourth years had only started to learn. Professor Pixtar assured her that it wouldn't be hard to catch up, as long as she read her fourth year text as "background reading" whenever possible. Chloe sighed at the thought, her text was 636 pages, and might take her a while. 

As she was exiting the class to go down to supper, Professor Pixtar reminded her of the cheerleading meeting later that night. Chloe smiled bleakly and nodded, then left quickly. She wasn't sure if she was going to the meeting or not. 

She entered the Great Hall to find Roz, Jessika and the others already seated at the table. She snuck up behind Roz. 

"BOO!" she shouted, startling her. Roz was so scared, in fact, that she ended up spitting the tomato soup she'd been eating onto Ashley. They both looked at her with annoyance, although a trace of infuriation could be seen on Ashley's face also. 

"Sorry!" Chloe apologized, smiling meekly. Then she cleaned off the table with a flick of her wand, and Ashley with another. She sat down. 

"So!" she said cheerfully, now that everything was clean once more. "What did I miss today?" 

"Oh, not much." Jessika replied. "Roz and I continued with the unicorn egg, we were supposed to estimate it's hatching day using some calculations....3 months!! I'm so excited!" 

Chloe smiled. "Oh, I wish that I could be there when it hatches!" 

Roz looked at her oddly. "Who's to say you won't be?" she asked. "It's sounds as if you've already made the decision to stay in fifth year." 

Chloe grinned at her, "Well, judging by today, I probably will!" she explained her day to them in length, leaving out her run in with Malfoy. She knew they wouldn't appreciate what she'd done as much as she, herself did. She then helped herself to the sausages that were in front of her, and scooped up some carrots, and other various vegetables. 

After she, Roz, Jessika, Sara, Ashley and Aerika had finished, they decided to go for a walk on the grounds. They strolled around the lake, watching for the Giant Squid, but not catching a glimpse of it, and arrived at Hagrid's cabin. They then turned right, towards the direction of the Quidditch Stadium. Chloe wanted a closer look. 

They stepped inside and looked around. There was no one using the stadium at the time, leaving them free to wander at will. They walked to the middle of the field, looking up at the sparkling gold posts, and around at all the stands. Chloe, remembering her dreams, had a sudden urge to fly. She expressed her urge to the others, who didn't seem as keen upon doing so as she did. Chole had her own broom, as did Jessika, but the others didn't own one. Chloe finally gave up on trying to convince them, and just accepted that she'd have to fulfill her desire at another time. 

They began walking back to the castle, as the meeting began in 15 minutes. Walking back Chloe was silent, it seemed like a waste to spend such a beautiful night indoors. They reached the top of the stairs leading to the great doors of the castle. The others walked inside without a backwards glance, but Chloe, glimpsing once more at the grounds, dimly lit in the setting sun, held back. The urge to fly suddenly overcame her, becoming more important then the meeting, and she fled down the stairs again, stopping only when she heard her name being called. 

"CHLOE!!!" it was Roz. "What are you doing? It's about to start!" 

"Go on without me!" she yelled back. "I have to do something..." 

Roz looked torn between going back inside, and following her friend. When Chloe motioned for her to go back inside, she did, although rather reluctantly. Chloe was relieved, she kind of wanted to be alone. 

She sped once more towards the Stadium, stopping only at the Broom Shed, where Roz had told her to put her broom a few weeks back. She pulled her broom of the shelf. It wasn't anything special, just a modest Cleansweep Five, but it got her off the ground, and at that point, that was all that mattered. 

Chloe wandered into the stadium, clutching her broom, and looked around once more. Then she wandered back into the middle of the grounds. She swung her leg up over the broomstick and kicked off. When she reached the level of height she wanted, she took hold of the broom and soared around feeling quite content. 

Suddenly, the ride became much less enjoyable, her broom began careening from side to side, off course, and she couldn't seem to get a hold of it. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw what was coming up ahead, she was about to crash into one of the gold posts! Gripping the handle very tightly, she managed to just make it out of the way of the post, only for her broom to go into a sudden, and very sharp, dive. She screamed in terror, watching the ground come ever nearer, and gripped the handle of the broom tightly, willing it to stop. It came out of the dive just before she was about to be splattered, only to hover about four feet off the ground, jerking forward violently, in spurts. Chloe took the opportunity to jump off, landing on the ground, but still having a grip on the broom. She grasped it with both hands, still trying to maintain control of it, breathing shakily. Just as she managed to get the broom to stay still, something even worse happened. Laughing, coming behind her, could be heard. Chloe turned slowly, facing whoever it was. Before she came face to face with them, however, they spoke to her. 

"_That_ Patil, was the most hilarious, yet most stupid thing I've seen this year." Chloe burned with humiliation. She knew the tone of that voice. She knew only one person who possessed that lazy drawl. She turned around and spotted him. 

It was Draco. He'd seen the whole thing, and he was holding a camera.

*(A/N)* Oh dear. I think she might be in for it now!! Draco's out for vengeance, and it looks as though he may get it.....

Anyway, review for me and tell me what you think. I hope you've read the first six or so, so that you know the system (A+ to C, tell me what you'd give me) This one wasn't much longer (it may be shorter, I'm not sure, but I'm starting to think it is) then 8a, sorry. 

Love and Laughs............

Review! ::wink wink:: hehehe. 


	8. Embarrassing Pictures (9, 10)

*(A/N)* Hey, Thanks for reviewing 8b all!!! Here's part 9, I'm hoping it'll be longer then the rest. Can you believe it? All these parts, and she's only been at school about a month and a half? Don't worry though, I've got some good things planned out. Well, heres Chapter Nine: we've left Chloe out on the pitch with Draco, who's humiliating her; EnJOy!! 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter Nine**

Chloe remained unusually silent as Draco continued to taunt her, still in shock from her wild ride. 

"No _wonder_ you didn't want to try out for the Quidditch team!" Draco continued, "With your flying techniques, the only way we'd win a game was if you managed to crash into and injure all the players on the other team!" 

Chloe couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Look Malfoy! I've never had any problems with flying before, my broom was out of control!" she said in disgust. 

"Oh, so it was your broom's fault, was it?" he said teasingly, she could tell he didn't believe her. Chloe was infuriated, frustrated and confused. She didn't know what had happened out there, but she knew it hadn't been her fault. She had had enough of Draco for one night, and decided to put her broom away and go back to the castle. She turned, and began walking away from him, her eyes burning with tears (which surprised her, as she never cried.) 

"Yep, go back to the castle, forget the whole thing." Draco called after her. "Don't see how you will be able to though, with these pictures hanging around." he continued. 

Chloe spun around. 

"MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE!!" she screamed at him. He nodded gleefully. "If you hang up those pictures, or even get them developed, you'll be sorry!" she added. Malfoy gave her a look of mock terror, which angered her even more. She turned, blocking what he was shouting to her out of her mind, thinking of ways to get him back if he showed anyone the pictures. 

She reached the broomshed, glancing around to make sure that no one (namely Draco) had followed her out of the Stadium. She considered cursing her broom to pieces right then and there, but decided against it. She threw it into the shed, knocking down other brooms in the process. She sighed, and entered to pick them back up, noticing a Firebolt as she did so. She held the Firebolt in her hands for a few minutes, speculating on whether she should buy one herself the next time she had the chance. She had enough money to do so, after doing all those odd jobs over the summer for her dad. After she left the broomshed, she continued towards the castle, still thinking about broomsticks.

She reached the castle and pushed open the doors wearily. The first thing she noticed upon entering was all the people leaving the Great Hall. She must've walked in on the ending of the cheerleading tryouts. She caught up with Roz and the others. 

"Hey guys." she greeted them. 

Roz spun around. "Where did you go? I was really worried, and you missed some important stuff!" 

Chloe shrugged, much to Roz's infuriation. 

"I went flying." she responded. 

Roz looked at her in disbelief. 

"You missed tryouts to go FLYING?" she cried. 

Chloe shrugged again, but didn't say anything. Roz was still looking at her in disbelief. The rest remained quiet. They walked through the winding hallways in unusual silence. They finally reached the common room, and headed up towards the dorms in mutual (yet silent) agreement. Chloe planned to retrieve her homework and head back down again, and was surprised to find the others following her. They found an empty table, sat down, and began to spread out their books, working quietly. Suddenly Sara broke the silence. 

"Did you guys know that tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend?" 

The others nodded yes, and continued working. Chloe, however, hadn't known this, and looked at Sara curiously. 

"Where's Hogsmeade?" she asked. 

Sara looked up and began to explain. "It's the only fully wizarding town in the country. It's a short walk from here. There's lots of things to do there. My favorite place is Honeydukes, the gigantic sweet shop!" 

Roz then looked up. "Uh huh, no way, it's got to be Three Broomsticks, they have the best drinks there, and there's always something interesting going on. You can see hags you know!" she added to Chloe, who looked at her curiously. 

Then Jessika spoke up, claiming that the Shrieking Shack was definitely the best thing at Hogsmeade. This resulted in a good-natured arguement about what was the best place to visit in Hogsmeade. Chloe smiled at the familiarness of them arguing, glad to finally be rid of the silence that had loomed over them. 

They finally finished their homework at 11:00pm, then headed back up to the dorm and argued some more about what time they would leave for Hogsmeade. Chloe wanted to go as soon as possible, being completely intruiged with the town, but the others who had already been there were against the idea. They finally settled on deciding when they would leave the next morning, then began to chat about who they considered to be the "dreamboat" (as Jessika put it) of Hogwarts. 

"Well, I always thought that Flint was the best looking- you know, the Quidditch Captain a couple years ago, too bad he's left." Jessika said thoughtfully. 

"Well, Cedric Diggory had been cute." Ashley put in. The other girls scowled at her for speaking so casually of Cedric. Everyone knew about him, even Chloe, and no one really liked to talk about him, or his death. 

"Well he was!" Ashley said indignantly. "Speaking of that, has anyone seen Cho Chang lately? That girl's a mess!" Chloe felt sorry for the girl Ashley was speaking of, as it was true, Cho was sort of a mess. The best she'd ever seen her was the night of the first cheerleading tryouts, when she'd been chatting with a friend. 

Finally, all six girls were ready for bed. They slipped into bed, talking deep into the night about the subject of guys. Chloe joined in every once in a while, but never mentioned Ron. She smiled at the thought of him, and this was how she asleep, a smile on her face and Ron on her mind.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Should we wake her up?" 

Chloe awoke to whisperings surrounding her. She didn't open her eyes, for fear that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. She'd just experienced the best sleep she'd ever had, and wasn't eager to get up. 

"Oh yeah, Miss, 'Let's get up Super Early!" she heard a sarcastic voice taunt. 

"I know! She was so excited about Hogsmeade last night, I thought she'd wake up at the crack of dawn, shaking us all awake!" 

That got her up. She sat up abruptly, opening her eyes, and cried,

"Hogsmeade! I forgot!" 

The five girls surrounding her screamed and jumped back, startled. 

"CHLOE!" Jessika said breathlessly. "Oh my god, we thought you were asleep!" 

"I was!" Chloe replied brightly, she was, oddly enough, wide awake. "But SOMEONE woke me up!" They smiled sheepishly at her, and she grinned back at them. They were quite the sight, hair in disarray, sleepy, half-awake looks on their faces and pajamas still on. 

"You guys look just _delightful_!" she said sarcastically, bouncing out of bed and flouncing off towards her closet to grab some clothes for the day. 

"Oh don't go feeling all high and mighty about yourself Chloe!" Roz shouted back, "You look even worse then all of us put together!" Chloe hoped she was teasing, as they looked really bad! 

She lingered in the shower a little longer then expected, listening to the sound of the water drops hitting the tub. It sounded exactly like rain, and she found it comforting. She finally got out and dried herself off quickly, pulled on her clothes and ran out to find the rest of the girls lined up in front of the door, clothes in hand. 

"About time!" Jessika said to her, entering the bathroom. Chloe thought she heard her mutter something about other people wanting to be clean as well. She just shrugged and headed over to her bed, making it with a flick of her wand. She then cleaned the bathroom with another flick of it, as Jessika had exited the bathroom just as fast as she'd entered it, a look of disgust on her face. Chloe didn't even have to ask what was making Jessika scowl, she just assumed. Her assumption was right, as Jess entered the bathroom again once it was clean, looking quite content once more. 

Finally all the girls were ready, and after eating some breakfast, they checked out of the castle and made their way to Hogsmeade. There was an air of excitement around them, and Chloe was absorbing it all. They reached the town in a matter of minutes, and began arguing once more about where to go. They finally decided to go in order, Honeydukes first, as it was closest. They walked towards the shop, Chloe could feel the moneybag in her pocket banging against her leg. She smiled when she realized that by the end of the day, she would no longer feel that banging, all her money would be spent! 

Upon entering Honeydukes, Chloe looked around in amazement. She'd never seen so many sweets in one store before. They had everything from (her favorite) Every Flavour Beans to Blood Flavoured lollies. She grimaced at these, wondering who on earth would buy them. She stocked up on all her favorites, plus a few new kinds of sweets, then the group headed towards Zonko's, the joke shop. 

Here there were so many things to look at, and Chloe giggled at most of them. This place made her think of Malfoy, which made her think of the pictures of her he possessed, which made her slightly depressed. Then, looking around, and thinking of all the things she could do to him with some well chosen "supplies", she brightened immediately. A malicious grin on her face, she began pulling things off the shelves. After paying for their things, the girls decided to visit the Shrieking Shack, before heading towards Three Broomsticks for a drink. 

The Shrieking Shack was slightly scary, with all it's boarded up windows and overgrown grass, but Chloe didn't find as horrifying as some considered it to be. She wondered what it looked like inside, but quickly decided she was still scared enough of it to not want to find out. The girls shivered in unison when a cool, autumn wind hit them, and silently agreed that a warm drink was needed. They walked back towards the Three Broomsticks, which was packed with all sorts of people. 

Roz, Chloe and Ashley went to go find them a table, after giving some money to Jessika, Sara and Aerika, who went to get them each a Butterbeer. They spotted a table in the back corner, and hurried through the crowd to grab it. They sat down, summoning two more chairs to them with a charm, and waited for the other three to reach them. Finally, Jessika, Aerika and Sara could be seen making, almost pushing, their way through the crowd, being careful not to spill either of the Butterbeers that they were holding. They reached them and sat down gratefully. The group of them sat, sipping their Butterbeers contentedly and chatting nonchalantly. 

Chloe suddenly noticed Ginny and her friends walk through the door. She waved and grinned at them, and Ginny returned the wave with a smile. The other girls sitting with Chloe turned around to see who she was waving at, and scowled when they saw who it was, which was why (Chloe assumed) Ginny didn't come and talk to them. They all finished their Butterbeers quickly after that, talking about heading back to the castle. Chloe didn't want to leave, but she decided to go along with them, she'd be back. Walking out of Three Broomsticks, however, she spotted a store that caught her eye. 

"Hey guys," she said stopping. "What about that store?"

"Quidditch King?" Jessika questioned. "You don't honestly want to go in there, do you?"

"Of Course I do!" Chloe replied brightly. "I want to see everything there is to see here!" She also secretly wanted to look at the brooms. 

"Come on then." Roz said wearily. "Just try to be quick." 

Chloe scowled at their dampened moods, but led them into the store anyway. She headed straight towards the brooms. They didn't have any Firebolts, which was alright as she didn't have enough money with her to buy one anyway, but she instantly fell in love with a Nimbus 2001, which was less expensive then the Firebolt, but still a very nice broom. 

"Look guys!" she said breathlessly. "I'm getting it, right now!" 

The other girls looked at her questionably. 

"Are you sure Chloe?" Roz questioned uncomfortably. "I mean, it's alot of money, and....you know, we heard you aren't all that, um, great on a broom." 

Chloe looked at them disbelievingly. "You five talked to Draco? When?" 

"Oh, is that who took the pictures?" Aerika piped up. 

"PICTURES?" Chloe screamed, receiving looks of distaste from the store clerk. "You mean he actually got those developed? But, still, when did you five see them?" 

"Well," said Sara, also rather uncomfortably. "We didn't know who took them, but this morning, while you were sleeping, we found them hanging on the outside of our door. We took them down because we knew that you'd feel bad if people saw them, but I'm not sure who did." 

Chloe groaned in disbelief, suddenly glad she'd bought all those things at Zonko's. This, however, made her even more determined to buy a new broom, as she was still convinced it was the Cleansweep's fault that she'd nearly died out on the Quidditch pitch last night. She picked up the broom firmly in both hands, and brought it to the counter. She paid for it, completely wiping her out of cash, but left the store feeling the happiest she had all day. 

They walked back to the Castle grounds, pausing at the Broomshed. 

"Well," said Roz expectantly, "Aren't you going to put your broom away?" she was still amazed that Chloe had actually bought it. 

"Are you kidding? And risk another sabotage? I don't think so!" She replied, "I'm keeping this baby up in our dorm!" The others looked at her as if she was nuts. 

"As long as it doesn't clutter the rest of our space!" Jessika grumbled. 

*(A/N)* Well, there's Numero Neuf! hehe, mixing French and some other language (spanish?) together....anyway, I hope you liked that, please review and tell me! I wish that Hogsmeade were real, I wish that Magic and Hogwarts were real too come to think of it! Anyway, Chapter 10 on the way, but, until then, occupy your time by reviewing for me! Thanks alot....Love and Laughs, 

*S~B* ::smiles sheepishly as she's too lazy to write out her whole name::

*(A/N)* Hey all, I hope you liked 9! Here's Chapter 10, I have exactly two hours to write it! Hope I get it done!!!! My short-term plot is coming to an end, please review with any ideas, i have some, but not enough!!! augh! Don't worry, I'm hoping not to suffer from writers block any time soon.......... 

Remember Jessika's comment at the end of 9? Thats where this starts....

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 10**

Chloe's broom, however, did not clutter any of the space in their dorm. It didn't, in fact, spend very much time in the dorm at all, as Chloe spent any free time zooming around the stadium on her Nimbus 2001, dragging along anyone she could find. The 4th year girls of Slytherin finally agreed with her that it had been Chloe's Cleansweep's fault that she'd had such a wild ride a couple nights ago, yet they still wouldn't admit that someone, namely Draco Malfoy, in Chloe's opinion, had sabotaged her broom. 

"Look Chloe," argued Roz one night, sounding slightly tired of the now familiar arguement, "look at me while I'm talking, NO ONE SABOTAGED YOUR BROOM!!!!" then, seeing that Chloe was about to speak, she held up her hand to stop her. "Listen carefully, Chlo, it's an old broom, that's probably been through alot, and something just happened. It's not anyone's fault, especially not your own, now can you just drop it?" 

Chloe didn't want to drop it, but the venomous look on Roz's face told her to do otherwise. She just sighed, and returned to the Charm's homework she'd been working on. Roz did the same, only she had Divination rather then Charms. Chloe felt immensly sorry for her, a fight then Divination was not her idea of a good time. In fact, even a fight then Charms wasn't her idea of fun either. She packed up her books, half-finished, then said to Roz, 

"I have better things to do, wanna come?" 

Roz looked up at her, a mixed expression on her face. Then she sighed once more, packed up her things too, then smiled. 

"Only if you give me a chance to ride your broom!" she replied. Chloe grinned, then raced up to the dorm to grab the broom, telling Roz to wait for her. When she returned, the two of them marched to the Quidditch field, talking about Jessika's obsession with Roz's brother, Frederick. Chloe wondered if Parvati was still obsessed with him, and realized that she'd hadn't spoken to her sister since the first day when she went to visit. She hadn't even seen Padma, never mind talked to her. 

When the two of them reached the stadium, Chloe handed the broom over to Roz (though rather reluctantly) to ride first. Chloe had never seen Roz fly, and was amazed when she did. Roz was awesome, a natural! She swerved and looped like a pro. Chloe wondered why Roz wouldn't try out for Quidditch, then she realized that she'd never asked Roz if she planned to. When Roz finally landed, Chloe rushed over to her. 

"That was amazing!" she said breathlessly. Roz just smiled. Then Chloe continued, "Roz, are you planning on trying out for the Quidditch team?" 

Roz looked at her solemnly, then replied. "I'm a cheerleader." Chloe didn't say anything, but instead took the broom from Roz and took off into the air. Flying made her feel a bit better, although her mind was still clouded with Roz's comment. How did she know she was a cheerleader, and why did she look so solemn when she'd said that? The look on her face suggested to Chloe that Roz was set to be a cheerleader, no matter what. This kind of scared her, as she wasn't sure of what Roz was capable of doing. She landed, not feeling the same sort of satisfaction from flying that she usually did. The two girls headed back up towards the castle silently, the mood that had been around them considerably dampened. 

When they finally reached the castle, they opened the doors to find a large group of students, milling around what appeared to be some sort of sign. Chloe and Roz pushed their way to the front, and Roz read the sign out loud. 

_"Quidditch Try-outs for Each House will begin This Week. Each house has it's own appointed time and day as listed: _

_Hufflepuff: Tuesday, 7:30pm; see Mark Evans_

_Ravenclaw: Wednesday, 7:00pm; see Cho Chang_

_Slytherin: Thursday, 7:30pm; see Draco Malfoy_

_Gryffindor: Friday, 7:00pm; see Angelina Johnson _

_On Monday, a co-house Practice will be held at 7:00pm, hosted by Madam Hooch. All students wishing to try out are encouraged to attend this practice. A half hour before each House's try-outs, the team members will be at the Stadium to answer questions and help in any way. Please, do not go to the Stadium before the half-hour mark! Thank You." _

Roz finished, and shrugged. "Big deal." she said flatly, turning from the sign. Chloe, however, was incredibly excited, and memorized the day and time of Slytherin tryouts, vowing to get to the practice on Monday at any cost. Then, she too turned from the sign, looking through the crowd for Roz. When she didn't spot her, she jogged through the halls leading to the Common Room, finally catching up with her at the stairway to the dungeons. 

"Why," she gasped, out of breath from the impromptu jog, "did you leave?"

Roz just shrugged. "Didn't interest me." 

Chloe looked at her in disbelief, clutching a stitch in her side. "Well, it interested me, you could have waited!" 

Roz then looked at her, her eyes flashing in anger. "Well, the other night, what interested me didn't seem to be too important to you! What did you expect from me?" Then she turned from Chloe, marching down the steps. Chloe stood there in confusion, mustering to catch her breath once more, and succeeding. 

"What just happened?" she asked herself. Then she sighed at her rotten luck and started down the stairs, still confused as to what was going on with Roz, but figuring it was about her skipping the cheerleading practice before. Why was Roz mad about that just now? It had happened a couple days ago. Roz was Chloe's friend and all, but sometimes Chloe just couldn't figure her out.

When she reached the common room, she went back to the table at which she and Roz had been working on their homework, but found only her books left. Roz had taken hers, and was now working at a table with Pansy Parkinson, the fifth year prefect. Chloe scooped up her own books, still carrying her broom, and headed up to the dorm, planning to do her homework there. As she was just leaving, she glanced back at Roz, who was looking at her too. Roz just glared at her, and then laughed at something Pansy had said. 

Chloe reached the dorm, laid down on the floor, and spread her homework out in front of her. She was having trouble concentrating, which may have been why it took her twice the usual amount of time to finish the seemingly easy work. She suddenly drifted off to sleep, still laying on the floor, but was awoken only a few minutes later by a sharp pain in her hand. She looked up abruptly, and saw Roz entering the bathroom. Chloe assumed she'd stepped on her hand on the way there, and had reason to believe that she'd done it purposely. She jumped up, and began to yell. 

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??? Stepping on my hand, oooh, really mature Roz, god, what's going on with you, ever since I moved up to fifth year, you've been acting all aloof! And then there's the whole Quidditch/Flying thing, so what if maybe I don't want to cheerlead, I want to play Quidditch! Are you going to have a big fit over that the way you have one every time I even mention a Gryffindor? OH, and THAT, well that subject is one all on it's own that I'm not even going to bring up right now!" Chloe finished, tears streaming down her face, although she wasn't sure why. She listened hard, and could hear some incoherent, muffled noises coming from behind the bathroom door. 

****************************************************************************

Jessika Matthews had just opened the door to the 4th year girls dorm, to find Chloe Patil, a dorm mate, in hysterics, yelling at the bathroom door. 

"...bring it up now!" Chloe finished, tears streaming down her face. Jessika didn't know what was going on, but wanted to find out. 

"Umm, Chloe?" she asked cautiously, "why are you yelling at the bathroom door?" 

Chloe looked over at her, a surprised look on her face, which quickly turned to annoyance.

"Don't be so daft!" she spat, "I'm not yelling at the door, I'm yelling at what's behind the door!" 

Jessika's temper began to rise, it wasn't her fault that Chloe was upset, who did she think she was calling her daft?

"Oh and what did the bathtub do to get you so upset?" she said sarcastically. 

Chloe looked at her, a pained look on her face, and burst into a new round of tears. Jessika felt bad, she knew Chloe hadn't meant what she said, and rushed over to help her friend. Chloe was crouched up on the floor, whimpering and sobbing at the same time. Jessika knelt down beside her. 

"What's going on, Chlo? Who's in the bathroom? This isn't about those pictures, is it?" 

Chloe looked up at her, with a trace of insane violence. Jessika backed away, fearing her life. (well, not really her life, but Chloe did look rather psychotic) 

Chloe, however, took out her wand and blasted the door to the bathroom, exposing Roz, who was also curled up on the floor, gasping with sobs. Roz looked up at Chloe, a look of equal craziness across her face. Jessika didn't know whether to interfere, or just get out of there. Roz, too, was taking out her wand, and Jessika decided to go downstairs and get Sara, Aerika and Ashley for backup before interfering. 

***************************************************************************

Roz was laying on the bathroom floor, sobbing at Chloe's words. She didn't know what was wrong, but she hated fighting with Chloe. She didn't know why she was mad at her, maybe cheerleading just wasn't her thing. She'd been alright with it before she'd gone flying earlier, out there something just happened, when Chloe had asked her if she was going to try out for Quidditch. Chloe didn't know this, but Roz had been debating whether to try out for Quidditch or Cheerleading, and decided on Cheerleading. It didn't make much sense for her to try out for Quidditch, she didn't own a broom, her family didn't have enough money to buy one for her, and they wouldn't take much notice to her on a school broom. This made her determined to be a Cheerleader, if she couldn't become popular playing Quidditch, she would become popular being a Cheerleader. And being popular was all that mattered to Roz. 

Another thing she was mad about was the way Chloe treated Draco. Upon laying her eyes on him, Roz had been in love with Draco, and would do anything to get the attention from him that Chloe did. Chloe didn't know how much Roz hated her for this. Roz hated her more then anything when it came to the subject of Draco. Draco was in love with her, it was obvious, yet all Chloe could do was insult him, try to get the better of him. Draco would retaliate of course, it wasn't his style to just let someone get the better of him, but all the while he still liked her. All these little fights between the two of them just brought them closer together really, Roz thought bitterly. Because when Chloe would do something to Draco, all he'd think about was getting her back. All he'd think about was _her._

So Roz had finally figured out why she was really mad at Chloe. Chloe was trying out for Quidditch with her Nimbus 2001. She'd get picked, Roz knew it, even though she wasn't even really all that great. She was good enough, but nothing compared to Roz, Roz knew it. Yet she'd still be picked, bringing her ever closer to Draco. Roz was bitter at her. If her family could afford to buy her a broom, she'd be the one picked, she'd be the one spending all her time with Draco, and for once Chloe wouldn't be the one in the limelight.

Roz had just finished this thought when the bathroom door suddenly burst open. Standing there was Chloe. Suddenly, Roz's anger for the girl doubled, and she pulled out her wand, ready to take anything Chloe dished out.

****************************************************************************

Chloe looked at Roz, her eyes hard as stone, as was her heart. Yet, looking at her friend, her anger began to melt. I don't want to hurt Roz, she thought to herself, I just want to know why she hurt me. Chloe lowered her wand, just as Roz raised her own. 

"You didn't have to blast down the door," Roz snarled at her, "I was almost finished." Chloe knew she meant this to be menacing, but she found it to be funny, and burst into laughter, much to the annoyance of Roz. 

"What are you laughing at?" Roz wailed. "This isn't funny!" And with that she burst the lamp on Chloe's bed with her wand, the glass of the lightbulb shattering and scattering everywhere. Chloe covered her face, for fear the glass would hit her, but lowered her arms quickly. She looked over at Roz, who was grinning evily back. Now Chloe knew why Roz's comment back at the pitch had scared her, she was just seeing the bad side of her friend. Chloe calmed herself down, fixing the lamp with a wave of her wand, then she said to Roz,

"Come on, Roz, let's just talk about this. I'm sorry I lost my temper and blew down the door, seriously. Here, I'll put down my wand first," she said, bending down to put her wand on the floor, but keeping her eyes on Roz. Standing back up, Chloe saw Roz looking at her questionably, but she then sighed. 

"Chloe, pick up your wand. I won't use mine, if you don't use yours. I promise." 

Chloe picked hers back up, then sat down, beckoning for Roz to sit down across from her. 

"What's going on, Roz? What happened, why are we fighting?" 

Roz sighed. "I don't know." she responded, although she knew it was a lie. She looked at Chloe, who was gazing at her searchingly, then looked down. 

"Yeah, you do know." Chloe said sadly. "Listen, let's not fight about this anymore, but when your ready to talk and tell me about why your mad at me, let me know." Then she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, fixing it using several charms. She didn't see Roz nod her head bleakly. 

Suddenly, Jessika, Aerika, Ashley and Sara burst through the door, looking slightly like 4 Charlie's Angels, in posing in Ninja positions, wands in hand. 

Chloe and Roz burst into laughter, the four of them looked so rediculous. 

"JESSIKA!" Sara yelled, "I _thought_ you said they were practically killing eachother up here!" 

"They were!" Jessika cried in indignation.

Roz and Chloe looked over at eachother, giving one another a small smile. Each girl was thinking the same thing...

"I wasn't about to _kill_ her...." 

****************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy was prancing around the common room late into the night, looking oddly like a child for whom Christmas had come extremely early. No one was there but him, much to his content. He didn't want anyone seeing his little_ collage_ before tomorrow morning and ruining the whole effect. He giggled (which was quite odd as he'd never done it before) At about a hundred Chloe Patils, screaming in silent terror, swerving madly, eyes bulging out of her head. He'd blown up the pictures 100x magically, making it so that two could fill up one wall. He looked down at the small roll of tape in his hand, that would barely be enough to hold up one side, wondering where he could get more. 

"Ahh, screw it!" he thought, pasting them to the wall magically instead. "There," he thought, smiling evilly. He couldn't wait until morning. 

****************************************************************************

Chloe laid awake in bed, not able to sleep. The others had fallen asleep ages ago, yet something seemed to be bothering her. She thought of her Charms homework, and bolted up into a sitting position, realizing that she'd done something horribly wrong. She decided to redo it, seeing as she was awake, and finally able to think straight for the first time that night. She crept to the other side of the room where her books were still laying, wondering where would be the best place to do it. She ruled out the dorm, not wanting to wake the others at this time. That would be what she liked to call suicide. She instead decided to go down to the common room, where the merry fire could keep her company. She giggled at her last thought.

"Merry Fire?" she asked herself, shaking her head. Maybe she still wasn't thinking straight. She still went down to the common room, as sleep still wasn't an option, and gasped at what she saw. There were at least four gigantic, hers, staring down at her. Only they weren't really staring, more like screaming silently in terror. She shook her head, wondering why Malfoy was still playing at this. They didn't bother as much as they did before, as she knew she could fly well now. She opted for revenge instead. 

Looking through her book, she found a difficult charm that would enable her to change her face on the picture to Malfoy's. His face would still bear the same expression as hers, but it would bear his facial characteristics, and the body would be changed. She contemplated on leaving his face on her body, but decided against it, as she wanted people to believe Malfoy had really gone through that flying experience. 

An hour later, Chloe was practically crying in frustration. Try as she might, there was no way the face on the picture would change to Malfoy's. The closest she got was Crabbe and Goyle. She sighed, then decided to leave it be, as she liked those two as much as she liked bogies, (Which she didn't like at all, just in case your wondering if she was one of those kids who blow their nose and look at it for just a little too long.......) and didn't care if they were humiliated either. 

She knew that eventually the three of them (Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ) would get her back, Crabbe and Goyle for obvious reasons, and Draco because she'd ruined his evil plans, and shook her head, wondering if she'd ever learn. 

"Probably not." she said to herself. She was having too much fun embarrassing them at the moment to think of the consequences.

*(A/N)* Well, that was a long (and rather strange...) edition to my series, hope you liked it! It probably won't be on until tomorrow, however, as right now I can't get on to Fanfiction.net..........I hope that part from Roz's point of view made sense to you, as it did make sense in my head, but sometimes it's hard to transfer your thoughts into words. Oh well, if you got it, please review and tell me. If you didn't get it, please review and tell me. Thanks A Lot!!!!! 

Love and Laughs........

*S~B* 

(When you review, use the rubric if you want, A+ to C, you know the drill!!!)


	9. Jack (11)

*(A/N)* Well, here's number 11! I might just continue on from number 10, writing from some different point of views. (I just wrote view as vue, but erased it, there's the French in me shining through!!!) There'll probably be some Ron, who we hope will finally figure out his true feelings for Chloe, good or bad, Draco, who's evil scheme has just been wrecked by our "heroine", Harry, who we haven't heard from in a while, and has become somewhat infatuated with our leading lady, and (of course) Chloe. (who's Chloe, you know!!) Anyway, I hope you liked number 10, I think that Chloe and Roz are gonna be kind of awkward around eachother now, I was in a bad mood when I wrote that, and needed to vent, so I did it through Chloe and Roz (although a big blow-up was heading their way anyway!!!) Roz is starting to scare me now, and I'm writing her!!! I think her true Slytherin colors will begin to shine through soon here........... 

Sorry for the long A/N, I find that they get longer and longer every time! 

Disclaimer at the end (if I remember, which I usually don't!!) 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 11**

Ron Weasley was on Chloe's mind the next morning, she hadn't seen him for a while. She then remembered how he'd been treating her lately, ignoring her, and hinting that she shouldn't be around him and his friends. The memory angered her, but, all the same, she couldn't help but wonder how he was doing........

Then she remembered the event from last night, and wondered who was up and who had seen what she liked to call the "Amazing Gallery of Terrorized Flying Goons" (the goons? Crabbe and Goyle.) she giggled and hopped out of bed, not worrying about showering, it was Sunday, who needed it? She considered going downstairs in her pajama's too, but decided against it, she already looked bad enough without people judging her on her Wendy Witch pajama's! 

***************************************************************************

Ron Weasley also woke early enough on Sunday morning, much earlier then he'd intended. He thought about the fight he'd had with Hermione last night, about Chloe Patil. He was annoyed with Chloe, things around Hogwarts had been much simpler before her arrival! Slytherins hated Gryffindors, and the feeling was mutual. Yet, here was Ms. Patil, screwing everything up, using her wit to charm the other Gryffindors in liking her, ruining the hate ties between the two houses. He punched his pillow, frustrated and confused. His two other best friends liked her, and had been quick to stick up for her when Ron had critisized her last night, mentioning all the tricks she'd played on Malfoy, their number one enemy, and much more. He'd stuck his ground, however, he didn't like her, and he didn't know why. He didn't really have a reason not to like her, as Hermione had pointed out last night, but he'd been quick to deny it when she brought it up. Finally, Hermione had left, and Ron winced, remembering her parting words. 

"Ron, you will never change! Sometimes I wonder why I even like you, you're stubborn, pig-headed and won't admit it when you're wrong. If your not willing to be friends with a girl just because she's in a different house, a house she doesn't deserve, in my opinion, then I don't know if I'm willing to be friends with you! Your priorities are completely out of line, mister, so don't talk to me until you've got them straight!" 

Ron suddenly realized something. Had Hermione said that she liked him? 

"Nah," he thought bitterly, she'd probably meant as a friend. He decided to try and be nice to Chloe, ever since last year, Ron couldn't stay mad at Hermione, and couldn't imagine even a day without talking to her. An hour had passed since he'd initially woken up, and he could people stirring in the beds around him. He got up and began to get ready for the day, racing for the shower, and just beating Neville. Ron sighed in relief, Neville always took _forever_ in the bathroom! 

****************************************************************************

Chloe raced down the steps to the dorms, not waiting for the other girls, and not caring if the noise of her footsteps woke up people in dorms around her. She burst into the (empty) common room, and found her Amazing Gallery to still be in perfect condition. She began laughing hysterically at the faces on the picture, still wishing profoundly that she'd been able to change them into Malfoy's. Her laugh began to go all shrill on her, and she stopped abruptly, surprised, and rather scared of herself. Then she shrugged and dismissed the evil laugh easily, she'd gotten up early, and wasn't really herself. She sat in an armchair right in the middle of the room, facing the main entrance, so she'd be able to see the comings and goings of the dorms. 

****************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy also arose early Sunday morning, not knowing that it was becoming a sudden trend. He'd just had the worst sleep of his life, and was eager to end it. His dreams had been filled with images of someone dying, and he woke up at least once every hour and a half in a cold sweat. He wrote off the terrible dreams, remembering his creation from the night before that was waiting for him downstairs. He liked to call it his "Collage of the Terrible Flying Witch" (which wasn't really all that insulting, he realized, as Chloe really was a witch, although he thought that the terrible flying part was true!) 

He jumped out of bed, also ignoring the shower, and pulled on some clothes. He then raced down the stairs, hardly being able to wait to see the expression on Patil's face when she emerged from the dorms. He skipped through the door (not thinking that anyone would be waiting for him) and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chloe sitting in an armchair. 

"Hehe," he thought, "She's probably sitting in shock!" But somehow, he doubted that, as she was wearing a very smug expression on her face. He then looked at the pictures in worry, and realized that they had somehow been changed to the faces and bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. He gulped, they wouldn't be happy about this. 

***************************************************************************

Chloe was quite pleased when Draco was the first one to enter into her 'gallery'. The expression on his face when he did enter made her joy triple. He looked around, swallowed hard, then looked at her confused. 

"Wha-, but!" he sputtered. 

She stood up, and strided over to her. 

"I decided those pictures of me weren't really all that, oh, flattering." she said, smiling cheekily. "I didn't really want them hanging for all to see. So, I decided to give some other worthy specimens the glory of being the main event of the common room." She stepped closer, and patted Draco on the shoulder. 

"Dear, sweet, wait. Did I just call you sweet? Oh god, _WHAT_ has come over me?! Let's rephrase that! Stupid, slimy, Draco. You couldn't possibly have thought that I wouldn't find out about this, did you?" She asked, gesturing towards the formerly cement walls, now plastered with the pictures. 

Draco glared at her venomously.

"Because I did!" she continued. "And now," she said, in a couple octaves higher then her regular voice, and continued to speak in the louder tone, " I want to ask you one question. How could you? How could you plaster these embarrassing pictures of your Best Friends all over the walls?" 

Draco caught on to what she was doing, she was framing him! He was quite offended, although he was slightly impressed with her also. By speaking in the louder tone, she'd wake up everyone in the dorms, and she knew it. Sound travelled quite well in the dungeons. He quicky covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Don't say another word!" he warned her. "I don't know how you did this, but you're not going to get away with it, and put the blame on me." She scowled at him, and bit his hand, hard. 

"AUUGH!!!" he cried in pain, toppling over, and crashing into Chloe. The two of them fell over on to the cement floor. 

"AUUGH!!!!" she screamed, even louder. The two cries seemed to be enough. Within minutes, people began streaming out the doors to the two dorms, curious as to what was going on. They all looked around in confusion, but then settled down, realizing nobody was in mortal peril, and gazed curiously at the pictures on the wall. A ringing of laughter began to travel around, but was interupted as two enormous figures pushed their way through the crowd. Crabbe and Goyle had seen the pictures, and were now looming over Draco and Chloe, who were both still on the floor, moaning in pain. When they realized who was standing over them, they stood up abruptly, and began to explain at the same time. 

"Crabbe, Goyle, I can explain...." 

"He tried to suffocate me when I found out...." 

"She BIT me! Look......" 

"Quit blaming me! I'm not the traitor here....."

"Shut up, you know it was you...you....WITCH!" 

"Oh right, how did I get pictures of the two of them....I AM a witch!" 

"They were the pictures of HER!! She Charmed them somehow..." 

"Stop with the stories, Malfoy!"

"Shut your mouth, Patil!" 

"Yeah? Well, YOUR FACE!!!"

"Oh, that made sense, real mature there!" 

By the time this had ended, the two of them weren't facing Crabbe and Goyle anymore, but were instead screaming into eachother's faces. The students surrounding them were looking in curiously, smiling at the havoc that was going on. Some headed back up to bed.

Draco then turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "You guys, you know it was her." He said calmly. Chloe didn't answer, for once in his life Malfoy was telling the truth. She turned on her heel, and began for her dorm, as Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to crack their knuckles, which she knew couldn't be a good sign. They, nor did she, see the slight smile on Malfoy's face. He liked Chloe, there was no way around it. 

Chloe's Sunday went by like any other. She spent it laying around the dorm with Jessika, Ashley, Aerika and Sara. (Roz was off somewhere with Pansy) They pored over Jessika's collection of Teen Magic magazines, taking quizzes. 

"Chloe." Jessika said, bringing Chloe out of a sudden reverie, which involved someone she didn't want to name. 

"Uhhh, yeah...." she said absent mindedly. 

Jessika rolled her eyes. "If you could go out with any Hogwarts student, who would it be?"

"That's not in there!" Chloe cried indignantly. 

"Well, no, it's not." Jessika admitted. "Fine, since you won't tell us your secret love, here's the real question. If you could drink anything on the first date, what would it be? A. Gilly water B. Butterbeer C. Veela's Best Vodka or D. Water." 

"Umm, how does this affect the outcome of my quiz? Is there even a point to this question?" Chloe asked dubiously. 

Jessika rolled her eyes again. "How should I know? Honestly, just pick!" 

"Fine! I don't know, how about........Butterbeer." 

Jessika marked it down. "I would've picked C!" She said mischieviously. 

"Whatever!" Chloe argued, "What place is gonna serve you Vodka?" Ashley and Aerika nodded in agreement. Jessika straightened in her seat. 

"I could pass for 21." She said, tossing her hair back. 

Chloe looked at her incredulously. "Yeaah. Sure." 

They then realized that Supper was nearly done, and raced down to the Great Hall to eat quickly, as they'd skipped lunch and were really hungry. The table was nearly deserted, besides a couple first years, and a guy that looked familiar to Chloe, although she'd never really come out and noticed him. She stared, wondering where she'd seen him before, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Jessika. 

"Don't stare!" She teased. 

Chloe reddened, and remained silent throughout the rest of the meal. Afterwards she did her homework, and went to bed early. Waking up at 6:00 that morning had turned out not to be such a good idea.....

*

taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.......

"Tap?" Chloe wondered, "where's the tapping coming from?" She opened her eyes and a blurry, blond someone came into view. 

"Huh? What's going on?" she said groggily. 

"Rise and Shine sa-weet-hart!" chimed Jessika's annoyingly bright voice. In Chloe's opinion, that girl was way too cheerful in the morning! After a couple more taps, Chloe came to her senses, and turned onto her stomach, making her forehead unattainable. This resulted in Jessika shaking her violently. 

"COME OOON!!!" she shouted. "I've made a mess in the bathroom, and need you to clean it up with your charm!" she whined. 

Chloe turned around, stopping the unending shaking, and looked up at Jessika with what she hoped to be a glare of annoyance. 

"Why on earth can't you clean it yourself?" She asked, becoming more awake with every passing second. 

"It's alot more effort on my part," Jess explained, "and besides, your awake now, aren't you?" 

"You've got to stop waking me up like this." Chloe said, rubbing her forehead in pain. If it was bruised, she'd turn Jessika's hair fluorescent orange. 

"I will, if you clean the bathroom for me!" Jessika wheedled. 

"Ugh. Fine!" agreed Chloe, she'd be getting alot better sleeps from now on. 

She did clean it, then wandered in herself, getting all cleaned up for the day. "Monday, Monday," she sang quietly in the shower, then, amazed at how terrible she really sounded, hummed the tune instead. She emerged, and flicked her wand, which was becoming an automatic thing for her these days. 

An hour later, the girls found themselves in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. The meal went by quickly, and Chloe found herself rushing to get to Potions, definitely not wanting to be late. She rushed through the door just as the bell rang, and headed towards her usual table in the back. She got halfway there, and realized that Hermione was there, along with Ron. Hermione looked at her apologetically, Ron didn't look at her at all. 

"Ms. Patil," bellowed the voice of Snape from the front of the class, "unable to find a seat, are we?" Chloe looked around nervously, spotting an empty seat at a table in the middle of the right side of the class. She rushed over, plopped down, and looked up at Snape, smiling sweetly. 

"Not at all, Professor, thanks for caring!" 

Professor Snape snorted, but made no comment. 

Soon he had them all taking out their ingredients, preparing to make a nail growing potion, which could be useful in it's own little ways. Chloe finally glanced over at who she was sitting beside, and recognized the boy from supper last night. He was in her class? No wonder she thought he was familiar! 

"Hi!" she said brightly, turning to him. "I'm Chloe Patil." 

"Hey." he responded, in the middle of mesuring some newt tails. 

"What's your name?" Chloe questioned. 

"Jack Lawson." he answered. (A/N, where have I heard that name before?)

"Alright." she finished, and began to measure her tails too. 

The rest of the class was quite uneventful, and Chloe longed for Hermione, Harry, heck, even Draco, to talk to. Anybody but her silent partner. Chloe was usually quite the talkative person, but this guy gave her the impression that he just didn't want to talk to her. She sighed, and added all the prepared ingredients one by one. Her potion was an unusual shade of grey, whereas the rest were all white. 

"Hmm," she thought out loud. She turned. "Hermione?" she called out quietly.

Hermione looked around nervously for Snape, who didn't tolerate calling across a room. 

"What?" she answered, seeing that he was busy yelling at Neville Longbottom, as his, too, was grey. Chloe noticed Draco was listening in on their conversation, and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"It's grey!" she continued, "what do I do?" Hermione just shrugged, her potion a gleaming white. Chloe turned around, and came face to face with Snape. 

"What's wrong with your Potion, Ms. Patil?" he asked. Chloe gulped, and shrugged nervously. "Not quite as confident as we were this morning I see." Snape commented. Chloe just looked at him, bewildered. She didn't know how to answer that. 

"Hey Chloe," Jack suddenly said loudly, gazing over at Draco. "You're missing Mundungus Cream." Everyone heard, and giggled at the memory. Draco pretended that he hadn't heard. 

Chloe smiled at Jack. "Yeah, sure, try that one. Too bad I'm not as thick as Malfoy!" she retorted. The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and Chloe walked away from her potion reluctantly, not wanting to leave it grey. As she stood, she noticed a Scarab eye fall out of her lab, and bounce across the floor. She followed it, picked it up, and, with a shrug, tossed it into her potion. A great poof of smoke emerged, and, once cleared, Chloe's potion was now a gleaming white, a carbon copy of Hermione's, Jack's, everyones! She smiled and walked out of the room, as confident as ever. 

As she rounded a corner, Chloe saw Jack waiting by a statue. She smiled as she walked past him, and was surprised when he fell in step along her. 

"I knew you were missing a Scarab eye." He commented. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at him. 

"Hello? Aren't we a little late in mentioning this?" she asked. 

He smiled. She noticed he was quite handsome when he smiled. His brown eyes looked strikingly warm, and his straight teeth were perfect. She blushed, and started walking again. 

They talked animatedly to their next class. Jack mentioned the Quidditch practice, happening that evening, which Chloe had completely forgotten about. They walked through the chilling air outside towards Greenhouse 3 for Herbology in silence. Once they'd entered, Chloe expected Jack to go and sit with the friends he'd been talking to during Potions, and was quite surprised when he chose to sit beside her. She smiled slightly, wondering if the day could get any better. 

*(A/N)* Well, there's eleven! I don't know exactly what's going to happen with Jack, or where he came from. Who knows where these things come from. Alright, so there was no Harry POV, sorry about that! We haven't heard from him in awhile, have we? Oh well, plenty of time for that in the next one, during the Quidditch Practice. ::hint hint:: I can't wait for the Christmas parts, I'm so excited to write them!!! (Although, at the pace I'm going at, we probably won't get there until the real Christmas has arrived!) Jk, I'll speed things up a bit, this year can't last forever!! I wonder who Chloe was dreaming about while she was doing the quiz with Jessika...........

Love you all, love you more if you review!!!

*S~B*

oh yeah, disclaimer, i forgot. 

Belongs to me: Frederick Burney, Chloe, Roz, Jessika, Sara, Ashley, Aerika, Pixtar, Jack

Belongs to JKR: Everything else 

Besides, even if they did try to sue me, _good luck!_ I have 49 cents in my pocket, your welcome to it! (Oh! nm, I'd like to buy a cookie at Subway tomorrow with that! hehehe, we have Subway in our cafeteria, it's the best!!!)

Wish me luck in volleyball!!!! (thank you in advance!) 

*S~B* (oh, wait, I already put my name. Ah well, who cares, you can see it twice!!!)

BTW, when your writing what the characters are thinking, do you still put the quotation marks?? Just wondering, as I was reading it over, I found it to be a bit confusing.....

Ps. you know when you go to your profile and it says your statistics? And it gives you your rank among all the authors as to how many reviews/hits you have and stuff? I wonder who's number one.......I always wonder that! Just a thought, I'll go now.


	10. Itching Powder (12)

*(A/N)* Hey All, How's it going? This is gonna be a short A/N, so that I don't bore you out just before you read the story. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part out, but I've been away (ringette tournement, we won gold! Yea!) NEway, Enjoy!!!

**Chole Pail at Hogwarts: Chapter 12**

Chloe sat by the fire in the common room, curled up in a humongous chair. On her lap rested her books for Herbology. She wasn't even looking at them, but instead into the fire. Time was dwindling away at a leisurely pace, and all the while she was longing for seven o' clock. It was only six and she'd already eaten supper and goofed around in the dorm avoiding homework. She'd given in at about 5:45 and headed down to the common room with her Herbology, and that was where she was now. She gazed down at her parchment that should've revealed to her all she needed to know (in 250 words or more) about Desiquik Vines, but instead it looked like this: 

Monday, NOvember 19 

Chloe Patil

Desiquik Vines: All you need to know (in 250 words or more!) 

The rest was blank space. Chloe smiled at her printing, which had always annoyed her teachers at Beauxbatons. They seemed to think that hand writing was more acceptable. Chloe refused as her hand writing looked like a bunch of scribbles. She also smiled at the title, which should have read 'A Brief History of The Desiquik Vine', but she'd decided that she didn't like the given title, and had improvised. She'd just decided to really get down to work when someone began speaking to her. 

"Aren't you going down to the practice?" she turned around, expecting to see Draco. She was pleasantly surprised when the speaker turned out to be Jack. 

"Oh, yeah, of course!" she answered. "But it doesn't start until 7:00." 

"Well," Jack replied, "I don't know how much time you need to get down there, but it is 6:45. Everyone who's going has already left." 

"WHAAT??" Chloe screeched. She couldn't believe how much time had passed! She still needed to write an essay, redo her plait, grab her broom, etc, etc, etc.......

"Whoa, calm down! You'll make it, just hurry up." Jack reassured her. "Go on, get ready, I'll wait." 

Chloe smiled at him warmly, then headed up the stairs, bursting through the door to her dorm. The rest of her dorm mates were there, and jumped slightly at her sudden entrance. 

"Accio Broom!" she summoned her Nimbus. Then she grabbed a brush and hairtie, putting her massive amount of hair into the fastest plait ever. She pinned the loose strands down securely, pulled on some socks and shoes, then headed right back out the door. 

"Bye." Jessika called weakly. 

Chloe skipped down the stairs, hardly waiting to spend more time with Jack. She was pleased with all the attention she'd been getting from him today, he was such a nice guy. She then wondered why he hadn't mentioned that he was going to the practice earlier. She shrugged it off, assuming that he'd probably just forgotten to tell her. 

"Hi!" she called brightly, emerging from the dorms. Jack whirled around, he'd been facing the other way. 

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked. 

Chloe nodded, and he smiled. Chloe could feel herself melt inside, he had such a great smile! They trooped down the halls towards the gigantic castle doors, and out onto the field. Making their way towards the Stadium, they laughed and joked about the Giant Squid (what was so funny about the squid, they still didn't know, but they sure did laugh!)

When they entered the Stadium, Chloe gasped. There must have been nearly 200 students out there! 

"I think," she began, feeling rather nauseated, "I'm going to be sick." 

Jack dragged her into the shadows, away from everyone. 

"Listen Chloe," he began. Chloe still felt as though she was going to throw up, but she looked him in the eye anyway. "I'm one of the members of the Slytherin team." Chloe forgot about being sick and looked at him curiously. 

"Thats good, why are you telling me now?" she asked. 

Jack smiled at her. "I just wanted to let you know that even if you're feeling scared, I'll be there pushing for you the whole way." 

Chloe blushed slightly, but couldn't hide her smile. Then Jack took out his wand. 

"Rosano!" he called, pointing his wand upwards. Out of the end burst vivid colored roses. He scooped them up, then dropped them almost immediately, cursing. 

"Ouch! I forgot about the thorns!" he said angrily, waving his stinging hand at his side. 

Chloe began to laugh quietly. "It's alright, it's the thought that counts!" she said through giggles. Soon the two of them were laughing together. Jack scowered all the thorns off with a charm, then handed them to her. She took them gratefully, then headed over to a spectator bench and laid them down gingerly, not wanting to crush the velvety petals. She turned to him.

"Well, I guess I'd better start practicing. I feel so much better now, thanks." 

"No problem." he replied sincerely, "I've got to go and meet up with the team anyway. Good Luck, although you won't need it!" 

Chloe laughed and shook her head. She looked up at the flying people above her. "I don't know about that." she replied. Then, looking back down again, she noticed that Jack was already walking away. 

"Jerk." she muttered to herself. Then, looking towards the roses, she reconsidered. That wasn't the word to describe him. 

************************************************************************************

Harry stood on the edge of the field, answering the questions of some first years. 

"Hey, why are you guys here anyway?" he asked, suddenly realizing something. "You can't try out, you're not even allowed to have brooms!"

They looked at him thoughtfully, then seemed to have realized the same thing. They shrugged, and headed towards the benches to watch instead. 

Harry picked looked up at the students flying above him. "Honestly!" he muttered, still thinking about all the time he'd wasted with the first years. Then, he gazed around the empty benches of the vast stadium. (Besides the ones now filled by the silly kids.) A movement in the shadows caught his eye, and he squinted to see what was going on. 

"Nice Face, Potter!" A familiar voice catcalled from up ahead. Harry didn't have to look up, it was Draco. Malfoy landed down beside him, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. 

"Screw off, Malfoy." Harry said, without a sidewards glance. Malfoy, for once, obeyed, and he too began looking in the direction that Harry was staring in. 

"There's someone moving in the shadows." He observed. 

"Oh! Well Spotted!" Harry said sarcastically. "I didn't see that, I was just squinting in that direction for the fun of it!" 

"Shut up, they're coming out! It's, it's...." 

"Chloe?" The two of them said at the same time. She was laughing and giggling with some guy. 

"What's Lawson doing with her?" Draco questioned. 

"Lawson?" Harry replied. 

"Jack Lawson, Chaser on our team." Draco explained. Then the two of them looked at eachother, realizing they were actually conducting a civil conversation. A look of disgust spread across their faces, and they hopped another foot away from eachother. They then resumed staring at Chloe and Jack. 

"Flowers?" Harry said out loud, noticing the objects in Chloe's arms. "Why'd he give her flowers? They aren't, you know....." 

"Not that I know of." Draco replied. He then shrugged, and remounted his broom flying off. Harry had one last look at the two of them, then he did the same. Neither Harry nor Draco knew this about eachother, but inside they were both seething with jealousy. 

***********************************************************************************

Chloe mounted her broom and took off into the sky. She soared around those that were already up there. Some looked nearly professional, while others looked as though they were going to either throw up or fall off any second. She began to feel nervous again, regardless of what Jack had told her. Suddenly a whistle blew from below. It was Madam Hooch. 

"Could we have everyone on the field now please." She stated, her voice magically magnified. Chloe dove down, but landed gingerly, afraid of crashing into someone. When her feet were both planted firmly on the ground she picked up her broom and began to listen. 

In no time, the "Coach" had them all doing warm up laps (Chloe did them, but couldn't help but wonder what on earth they were actually warming up....) Then she showed them each of the balls that would be used in a Quidditch match one by one. She then began to explain the rules of the game. Chloe had already seen them, and she knew the rules of Quidditch already, so she let her mind wander during the discussion. Then she separated them into groups, appointing positions. In Chloe's group were 3 Ravenclaws, a couple Hufflepuffs, another Slytherin and herself. Chloe was appointed Beater, along with a timid looking Ravenclaw. After several other groups began the 'drill' which turned out to be nothing but a practice Quidditch game, Chloe's group was up. 

She took the club that she was to use reluctantly from the boy that had used it before her. 

"Ready?" Bellowed the voice of Madam Hooch, "Go!" Chloe's team took off, along with another group that held primarily Gryffindors. The game was slow, as it was new to most. Chloe flew around, looking for a Bludger to hit. Instead, one came hurtling towards her. Fear, along with anticipation, began to build up around her as she watched the ball near. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and swung with all her might. When she felt nothing contact with her club, she opened her eyes and gazed around. The bludger she'd attempted to hit was now peeling off in the direction of the timid Ravenclaw, Chloe's fellow Beater. She watched as the girl wound up and pounded the Bludger out of her sight. Chloe could feel her face turning crimson, and wished with all her might that nobody had seen her. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her eyes caught the sight of the tiny golden snitch. She looked around hurriedly, knowing that it would only stay in one place for mere seconds. The Seeker of their team was flying in circles round the posts of the other team on the opposite side of the field. 

"I wonder...." Chloe thought to herself, but acted instead of finishing the thought. She flew over in the direction of the Snitch, and gripped it in her hand. She began to smile triumphantly, when the Snitch became hot, burning hot in fact. She let go of it quickly, and gripped her stinging hand. Looking at it, she discovered that it wasn't blistered, just a deep red. 

"Ow.." she whimpered, then pulled herself together and flew off again. That was two blunders on her part. She began to feel useless. Suddenly, the same Bludger flew her way again. She smacked it as hard as she could, powered by her anger. It spun off course, aiming straight for the Gryffindor player that had the red Quaffle in his hands. It hit the boy in the arm, and he dropped the Quaffle abruptly. Chloe imagined that getting hit with a heavy Bludger would make her drop the ball too. A player from her team, one of the better Hufflepuff's, flew underneath, catching the ball. He sped towards the giant golden hoops, and scored the teams first goal! Chloe cheered triumphantly. The practice game ended there, and they were all called back to the ground. 

She began walking away, towards the crowd of waiting students, when her arm was caught by Madam Hooch. 

"Excellent play, Ms. Err...." she began.

"Patil." Chloe finished for her. 

"Right, you do bear a resemblance to your sisters." Chloe scowled at this, she hated being compared to those two. Then Madam Hooch turned over her hand. 

"Hmm, not too bad. It's a good thing you let go that quickly." She muttered to herself. Chloe blushed, so someone had seen her mistake. 

"Yeah, I didn't know they did that." She said sheepishly. 

"Well, now you do." Madam Hooch said, a little more gruffly. "Just don't do that in a real game." Chloe brightened. Madam Hooch thought she was good enough to play in a real game! 

An hour had passed since Chloe had played. She sat silently with the rest of the teams that had already gone out, bored to the point of sleep. She probably would have drifted off, if it weren't so cold out! She shivered once more, longing for the cloak she'd left in her dorm. Suddenly she felt a heavy weight land on top of her. 

"Here," someone said behind her, "you look like you need this more then I do." She turned around, not surprised that it was Jack. He'd given her his cloak. He was such a gentleman, she loved it! 

"Thanks so much!" she replied gratefully, turning around so she could face him. 

"No problem, I've got to get back." He smiled at her, although it was rather mischievious. She wondered what was up. Turning back around to face the pitch, she noticed that there were only two teams left to play, and sighed with relief, itching her arm. Suddenly, her back began to itch, along with her stomach. 

"What's going on?" she wailed, scratching all over, trying to relieve the persistent itch. She threw off the cloak, then picked it back up. The itching calmed down, although it was still there. She spotted Jack in a crowd of Slytherins, and marched down to confront him. 

"What's going on with this cloak?" She asked the minute she saw him.

"Nothing Chloe, why?" He asked, trying to look angelic, but failing miserably.

"What did you do to it?" She asked curiously, wondering whether this was a joke, or if he was a jerk. 

"Oh, I dunno, I did have a little itching powder in the pocket..." he replied, grinning maliciously. His eyes danced with amusement at his little joke. 

"Ohhh, Jack..." she began, "You shouldn't have done that! You know I'll have to get you back for this, don't you?" 

He smiled back at her. "I look forward to seeing you try!" he answered. Chloe just walked away, shaking her head in disbelief. Some gentleman he was turning out to be!

She was halfway between the bleachers and Jack when she heard the whistle once again.

"Good job everyone!" the brusque voice of Madam Hooch rang out. "Hufflepuffs, remember to come tomorrow for tryouts! You're free to go now." 

Chloe began walking away, cold, itching and tired. She thought about how to get Lawson back when he showed up beside her. 

"Figured out how to get me back yet?" he questioned teasingly. 

Chloe shook her head no. "But don't look so dissapointed," she added, "It'll come. I ALWAYS get people back, nobody gets away with that kind of stuff when it comes to me!" 

"Awww," Jack replied, "can't you just forgive me?" He stopped beside the lake, his arms spread. 

"If you expect a hug," she began, "You've got something else coming to you!" 

"I promise, nothing funny." Jack said, crossing his heart. 

"You're so stupid!" Chloe relented, giving him a small hug. 

"Now see, how hard was that?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry." She said to him, smirking at his bewildered face. 

"Sorry for what?" he asked. 

Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chloe gave him a great heave, pushing him into the lake. She giggled as he sputtered in the shallow water by the bank, looking up at her with surprise. 

"Sorry for that!" she replied sweetly. "Told you I'd get you back!" He clomped out of the lake, water dripping off his robes. 

"Here," she said, sounding concerned, "take this, you'll freeze!" she added, handing him his cloak. 

He took it gratefully, wrapping it around him. Chloe giggled, and he looked at her. Suddenly, he tore it off, realizing that it was still covered in Itching Powder. He began scratching his shoulders, as Chloe clutched her stomach laughing. 

He looked at her venomously, "Oh, now you're going to get it!" Then he pulled her towards him, attempting to soak her as badly as she'd soaked him. She shrieked, and tore out of his grip, then began running towards the castle, screaming with glee, Jack following closely behind. 

*(A/N)* hehehe, I like this part. I wonder what really happens when you try to grab the snitch when you're in a different position.....oh well. Anyway, I hoped you liked this part, I never expected Jack would do that to her, but what do you know. I just write the stories, I don't control them! Anyway, please review! 

*S~B*


	11. Out Cold (13)

*(A/N)* So, how is everyone? Alright, enough of the small talk....hehehe, jk, I always tell you about my life, you can tell me about yours too!!! Oh gracious ::looks around, wondering where that came from:: I don't know where all this Chloe/Jack/Harry/Ron/Draco stuff is going, but I think we're in for a surprise in the next few chapters........

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 13**

The next few days following the practice flew by in a blur. Chloe spent half of her time with Jack, and the other half with her so-called friends Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creature, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Divination. She began to feel guilty, realizing that she hadn't spent much, if any, time with her dorm mates. She began to miss them, but Jack and homework took up so much of her time! 

"If I hadn't moved up to fifth year, I'd probably have more time for them!" She grumbled halfway through her Charms homework. Then she realized that she probably wouldn't have met Jack if she hadn't moved up. She looked up at the dorm ceiling. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Just as she was thinking this, Roz, Jessika and Sara strolled through the door, looking extremely satisfied with themselves. 

Chloe smiled at them. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. Then, noticing their smug expressions, she added, "What's going on?" 

They just smiled secretly at her and didn't answer. 

"Oh Chloe!" Roz began, "It won't be of any importance to you. Jack isn't involved!" Then the three girls began sniggering at the meager joke. 

"Hey, don't be like that!" Chloe pleaded. "Look, I know I haven't been the best friend lately," the three of them rolled their eyes, and Chloe stuck her tongue out at them, "Alright, I haven't really been a friend, but I still want to do stuff with you guys, I've just been busy." 

Her friends looked at eachother, then grinned at Chloe mischieviously. 

"Well, we were strolling around, wandering towards the kitchens," Jessika began.

"Wait!" Chloe interrupted, "When did you guys find out where the kitchens were?" 

"Never mind that, Chloe" Sara replied loftily, "Roz overheard some people talking about it once." 

"Right." Jessika continued, "_Anyhow_, we were craving some éclairs, you know? The really good ones?" Chloe nodded. "Yeah, well, there we were, walking towards the kitchens, when we heard some voices." 

"McGonagall and Dumbledore." Roz put in. 

"Yeah," Sara continued the story. "They were talking to the House-Elves about food. As it turns out, there's going to be a huge party going on at Hogwarts. It's Cornelius Fudge's fifteenth year as Minister, and Dumbledore's holding him a party!" 

Chloe looked at her in disgust. "Fudge? Why would we have a party for Fudge? My dad had been talking about Dumbledore and Fudge at home during the summer. They had a big fight, why would Dumbledore hold Fudge a party?" 

Roz looked at her with annoyance. "Oh Chloe, who cares? Don't you know what this means? There's gonna be a Ball!" The three of them looked at her excitedly, waiting for her reaction. 

"Well," Chloe responded thoughtfully, "Technically we don't know that. Who's to say that the students will be invited at all? Also, you guys might have missed a part of the conversation in the kitchens." 

Sara sighed, exasperated. "Fine, don't believe us! Burst our good moods with your technicalities! Thanks a lot, Patil." Then the three of them left, leaving Chloe by herself, feeling like a fool. 

"WHY does life have to be so COMPLICATED?" She repeated to herself. Then she returned to her homework. After that conversation, Charms seemed almost inviting. 

Later that evening, Chloe headed out of the dorms, ready for Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts. It was nearly 7:30 Thursday evening, the night she'd been waiting for. A twinge of excitement passed through her as she exited the castle and crossed the grounds. 

"Chloe!" A voice called from behind her. Chloe turned around to see Draco Malfoy running towards her. She found this to be quite odd. She hadn't imagined Draco to be the sort of person that would be so undignified as to chase someone down a grassy hill. Yet, there he was. 

"So," he said breathlessly, catching up. "You are trying out." 

"We've already been over this, what always makes you think I wasn't going to?" she asked haughtily. 

"Oh, I don't know. I thought those pictures would throw you off, but you put an end to them." He responded, sounding slightly impressed. Chloe didn't know if she'd imagined it or not. 

Chloe stopped, Draco following suit. They were just inside the entrance to the Stadium. 

"Draco," she said with a bite of impatience, "I'm not trying to flatter myself or anything, but why did you keep trying to sabotage someone that could be good for your team? I don't get you. First you told me that the team would be superb now that you're captain, then you went out of your way to scare off a potential player. Can you explain that to me, because I'm tired of trying to figure it out for myself." 

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Good Point." He replied, then turned away, much to Chloe's annoyance. She grabbed him by the arm. He wheeled around, looking at her with surprise. 

"Uh, Chloe, I kind of have to get tryouts started." He told her.

"Um, yeah, about that. DoyouthinkIhaveanychanceofmakingit?" She blurted out, not being able to stop herself. She felt quite uncomfortable, throwing herself into such a vulnerable position before Malfoy, and prepared herself for the snide comment from him that would wreck her confidence. 

He looked at her uncertainly. "Probably" he began, "just try to stick to your own position this time, Patil!" 

She rolled her eyes at him, and he walked off. She grinned, the captain thought she had a chance of making it! 

A few minutes later, she, and an enumerable amount of other Slytherins, gathered around Draco and the rest of the former team from two years ago. 

"Alright everybody," Draco began in his lazy drawl, "Let's see if you can even compare to the team we've had over the last couple of years." (A/N: I know they haven't beaten Gryffindor, but he still thinks he's the best!) "Now, we have a few open positions. They're Keeper, Beater and Chaser, all those who play Seeker, forget it. I'm the Seeker, and there's no way that you can come close to replacing me." 

Chloe looked around, noticing a few dejected faces. One girl even picked up her broom and left. Chloe didn't know what she played, but she had an idea that it wasn't Seeker. She didn't care if she never touched another Snitch again. 

"Right then." Draco said promptly, giving off more instructions. Chloe didn't listen, and looked around at the former team lined up behind Draco. Burly boy, burly boy and Jack. Jack caught her eye, and Chloe waved at him. He didn't wave back. 

"Wonder what's going on with him." She thought. Then she noticed people around her were moving. She looked around bewildered, they seemed to be separating into distinct groups. She wondered if maybe they were teams, but decided against it as there were too many people in each group. Suddenly she noticed she was the only one left. 

"Waiting for something, Patil?" Draco addressed her sarcastically. 

People around her began to snigger and she blushed. 

"Um, no," she stammered, "what are we doing again?"

Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Chasers over there," he said pointing to the first group, "Beaters, Keepers and Unknowns." He finished, gesturing towards each one as he said it. 

Chloe walked hurriedly towards the Unknowns. She didn't know which of the positions she'd like to play. Beater had been fun, but she wasn't sure if she liked it that much. Maybe she'd like, or be better at, one of the different positions. 

"Right then." Draco continued as soon as Chloe had stepped into the group. "Uhh, Lawson, take the Chasers, Uhnix, the Beaters, Homare, the Keepers, and I'll take the Unknowns." He instructed. Chloe watched the other groups wander off with one of the players. She watched Jack and the Chasers until they reached their respective spot on the pitch. She could've sworn that she saw him glance her way then look back abruptly. Chloe sighed, and listened to Draco. 

"We'll be working on each of the positions so that you can decide which one you like and then join that group." He told them lazily. "So then, let's begin with Chaser. Mount your brooms." He did so, and the rest followed suit. Chloe had no problem, but she noticed that some had some trouble and stumbled a bit, taking off shakily. As soon as they were all up in the air, Draco began giving them instructions, beginning the first drill. 

They all lined up, going one at a time. As they flew past Draco, he'd throw them the red Quaffle, and they'd have to catch it, then throw it back. Chloe, being in the middle of the line, watched as some kids took off at full speed, becoming quite coordinated and fumbling the Quaffle. Others looked like naturals at the position, while some looked as though they'd never learned how to fly properly before this. 

Suddenly she realized it was her turn. She took off at moderate speed, going a bit faster as she went along. She saw Malfoy bring his arm back, then throw the Quaffle at her with all his might. She was slightly taken aback from the speed of the ball, and watched it near, holding out her arms and waiting. Then she realized that it wasn't coming at her arms, it was headed straight for her face! She covered her face with her hands, causing the ball to ricochet off, and fall down. She dove and caught it, barely managing to hold on. Then she realized that she was supposed to throw it back and did a sudden half-turn, facing Draco. 

Malfoy looked slightly amused, a smile playing upon his lips. She threw the Quaffle back at him, which he caught with ease. Her face began to burn when she saw people pointing and whispering, trying to hide their smiles. She began to wish desperately that someone she knew had decided to try out with her. She got into the line of people that had already finished, still slightly embarrassed. 

"Good dive." Someone said from behind her. She turned, facing a girl with dark auburn hair. She would've thought it to be brown, but when the light hit it at a certain angle, it seemed to glow red. This had been one of the girls who's excelled at the drill.

"Um, thanks." She replied, taking her eyes off the girl's hair. "You did really good, I saw you." 

The girl smiled back at her. "Thanks!" she replied. "My name's Michale, how about you?" (AN: pronounciation: Mik-Ale)

"Chloe." Chloe answered, smiling. 

"Cool. Can you believe some of the kids out here? I mean, E for effort people, but honestly, learn to fly first! Oh, they should be proud for trying and all, but still." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know what you mean, if I hadn't known how to fly before this, I'd have been to scared to even try out!" 

The two girls talked some more, interrupted finally by Draco, who announced that the drill was over. 

"Some of you guys who did really well at this drill should probably consider joining the actual Chaser group." He suggested. "For those of you who did bad, come with me." He added, grinning evily. "Is there anyone interested in going to join that group?" 

Chloe looked around. Various people had raised their hands, Michale included. 

"Alright, they're over there." Draco told them, gesturing over his shoulder. "Tell Jack Lawson that I've sent you." They all nodded, then flew towards the group. 

"Ok then, let's try Beater. For those who weren't too great at Chaser, you probably won't like Keeper too much either, but we'll see."

The drill he had them do was basically the same thing as that of the Chasers, only a lot harder to control as the Bludgers moved around at will. This resulted in the need for aim, something many of them didn't possess. Soon enough there were Bludgers flying all over the place, and dirty looks were being shot Malfoy's way as others ducked and dodged them. Malfoy flew down to the groud and picked up all the spare Beater clubs, handing them out to some of the better players. Chloe was astounded when he gave one to her. 

"Wha-you want _me?_" she asked with amazement. 

"No," said Malfoy, exasperated. "I just want you to examine it! Yes, get out there and hit some Bludgers!" He yelled. 

Chloe looked at him with disgust. "Geez, grumpy or what?" She said out loud to no one in particular. Then, feeling slightly elated and nervous at the same time, she flew off, keeping an eye out for the Bludgers. She wondered where she was supposed to hit them once she saw one. She hadn't had any time to think this over, when one came hurtling her way. 

"Malfoy, hit it at Malfoy" she said to herself, gritting her teeth. He was the team captain, he'd know what to do. She took her club and beat the Bludger fiercely, sending it flying away. She turned to see where it was going, but heard a loud bellow in pain before she'd completely turned. Draco Malfoy lay crumpled on the ground. 

Chloe widened her eyes in disbelief, and flew over in his direction. He must have been talking to someone on the ground, as there was a single witch knelt down beside him, trying to shake him awake. Chloe got there, and shoved the silly witch away, turning Draco over. 

"Draco?" she shouted "Are you alright?" There was no answer, and Chloe began to feel very worried. She couldn't believe she'd practically killed the team captain. Then she looked down, wondering if he was dead. A lump began to rise in her throat. She saw his chest rise and fall, and felt incredibly relieved that he was breathing. 

Suddenly a crowd of people were around her, shouting instructions. 

"Somebody go get Snape!" 

"Forget Snape, get Dumbledore!" 

Everyone was worried about Draco, and Chloe was surprised to find that she was one of them. Sure, he was a jerk, but she didn't really want to hurt him. Chloe looked up and came face to face with Jack Lawson. 

"Jack, what happened?" She asked, feeling slightly hysterical. "Is he alright? Jack?" Jack looked up, but gave her no reassurance, and instead just looked at her coldly. Chloe was taken aback by his reaction and stood up, her hand over her mouth. Instantly, Michale was at her side. 

"Chloe, are you alright?" she asked, "What happened?" 

"I think I knocked him unconcious." Chloe told her, not taking her eyes off of Draco. Seconds later, two figures began pushing their way through the crowd. It was Dumbledore and Snape, each of them looking concerned. Dumbledore knelt down beside Draco, checking his pulse and breathing, then turned to Snape. 

"He appears to be alright, unconcious, but surviving." Dumbledore assured him. "I think you should use the Revitaserum." 

Snape nodded, then bent down, pulling a small bottle from his cloak, uncapping it, and then wafted it under Malfoy's nose. Draco began to stir. Suddenly his eyes popped open and Chloe saw him attempt to focus. If the circumstances had been different, she'd of thought it to be quite funny to see Malfoy so disillusioned. 

Draco looked straight at her. "Good aim. You're on the team." He said groggily. Chloe was taken aback. Was he serious, or was it just some crazy psycho babble as a result from being unconcious? She couldn't help but smile a bit, hoping that Draco knew what he was saying. 

*(A/N)* Hehehe, poor Draco. I never thought I'd hear myself say that! Well, technically I never said it, but you know what I mean!! Anyway, please review for me, I love em'! Hehehe, I'm gonna go now, the Santa Clause is on TV. I love that movie, I can't wait for Christmas!! ::does a little dance:: hehehe! 

Well, thanks for reading! Sorry this part took so long to put up!


	12. The Jerk (14)

*(A/N)* Hello, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! More things are going to start to happen now, good and bad. We'll find out what happened with Jack's sudden mood swing, it's not pretty! 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 14**

It was late at night, early morning, whichever you prefer. Nearly 3:00 am, and all was quiet. Minerva McGonagall knew that she should probably be asleep by now, as everyone else was, but there was something troubling her, something that had been troubling her for nearly 3 weeks now. A while back, Professor Dumbledore had sent her a note. She held it in her hands, still wondering if she'd read it correctly. 

Minerva, 

She'll be another one, make sure she does well in her classes. 

Albus 

Chloe Patil had brought it in to her. She hadn't read it of course, all notes from Dumbledore had a spell on them that refrained students from even thinking about opening them, but Minerva couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had made a mistake. 

Albus wanted Chloe to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix (AN, title of the 5th book apparently, I'm assuming it's Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort group. Just my theory.) after she graduated from Hogwarts. This was all well, Dumbledore had been sending students to McGonagall's classes with notes identical to Chloe's ever since Voldemort had come back to power, but there was one difference. He'd never suggested a Slytherin before. It was slightly risky, everyone knew that most Slytherin students came from families that had once belonged, or had been linked to, the Dark side, and some of their families could still be allies of Voldemort. 

"Then again, she has two sisters in different houses." The Professor thought out loud. The Patil's were a respectable family, both parents members of the Ministry. McGonagall knew it was wrong to judge a person by their family, yet in times like this, it was hard not to. 

She clutched her head in agony, tired and weary. She decided not to worry about this anymore, and just obey Dumbledore. He'd never been wrong before, he wouldn't be wrong now. He saw something in the students that the rest of them just couldn't. Besides, it would be nearly 2 years before they could even think about using Chloe. Something may happen. Time could change things drastically. 

*~* 

Chloe awoke that morning, dreading the day that lay ahead of her. Nearly everyone blamed her for Malfoy's injury, (which of course, had been her fault, but it had also been an _accident_!) and she'd received many dirty looks the night before in the common room. She hadn't even spoken to Roz, and hoped dearly not to, she didn't even want to know what Roz's opinion would be on the subject. The other girls in her dorm believed her that the whole thing had been an accident, and she was grateful for it. 

She got ready hurriedly, and ate breakfast even faster, heading towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. The door to the class was unlocked. She walked over to the usual table where her and Jack sat and waited for the others to arrive, attempting to look busy at the same time. 

People strolled in as the time for the class neared, yet there was still no sign of Jack. Then, just as the bell rang, he rushed in, his face flushed. Chloe wondered where he'd been. He looked around the class, looking as though he was trying to find a seat, then trudged over to the table where she sat reluctantly. Chloe just stared at him, bewildered and wondering if he was mad about the whole Draco thing too. 

"Hey!" She said brightly. He didn't answer. "What's going on?" she tried again, toning down her voice. Still no answer. Chloe was becoming pretty mad, she couldn't figure him out. Maybe he hadn't heard her. 

"What's going on, Jack?" She asked again, annoyed.

"You already asked that." He grunted. So he had heard her the first time. He still refused to look at her. 

"It had a different meaning though." She explained. "What are you mad about?" 

He still didn't answer, but looked stonily ahead at Professor Pixtar. 

Chloe became even more annoyed, and decided to confront him about the whole Draco thing right then. 

"Listen, is this about Draco?" she asked. Finally she received a decent reaction. Jack turned his head quickly at her, his eyes flashing with anger. 

"You knew about that? And you didn't do anything." He said with disgust. 

"Uh, yeah I knew about that. I was the one who knocked him out! Don't you remember?" She hissed. "What can I do, I hardly know how to revive someone from unconciousness." 

"Oh, that's what you're talking about." Jack replied. 

"Yeah, what other thing about Malfoy could you possibly be angry about?" she demanded, confused. 

"Oh, think a bit Chloe. You and Malfoy at the Entrance of the Quidditch Stadium, acting all cute around eachother." He spat bitterly. 

"We were arguing! I hardly call that acting all 'cute'." She retorted. 

"Oh really? And how often do you pull someone back by the arm after you argue with them?" He replied. 

"I can't believe you were, what, _spying_ on me? Jack, I didn't think you'd do that. I just had to ask him something afterwards." She shot back. 

"Listen, Chloe." He said, turning to her, "I thought we were, you know, going somewhere." He began. Chloe didn't blush a bit, but looked determinedly back into his eyes. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him coldly. 

"Well, then you go and start talking to Malfoy. We're together. You shouldn't be talking to other guys." 

Chloe looked back at him in amazement. "I can't believe you just said that! You can't tell me who to talk to, or even attempt to control me. Frankly, you're scaring me right now. Don't talk to me until you can control yourself and your jealousy. Besides, there's no way we're that serious anyways." 

She stood up, preparing to move somewhere else, but Jack grabbed her furiously by the arm, pulling her back down into her chair viciously. She stumbled a bit after landing on the chair, making an enormous amount of noise. Professor Pixtar stopped the discussion that was going on, and looked at them curiously. People around them began to giggle. Jack smiled at the Professor, while Chloe, rubbing her arm in pain, glared at him. The Professor shrugged and continued on. 

"That _really_ hurt Jack! If it bruises, you'll be sorry!" Chloe hissed at him. 

"If I'm sorry, then you'll be sorry." He replied threateningly. Chloe couldn't look into his eyes. They'd been so warm at one point, who would've thought they'd be capable of looking so malicious and hard? Chloe almost cried, half out of pain, and half out of frustration. She moved her chair over a couple inches and looked at the table for the rest of the lesson. 

In her opinion, the Jack Lawson she once knew did not exist. She'd never see him the same again, and could never be with him. She glanced over at the piece of parchment where she'd scrawled C+J a while ago. She picked up Jack's quill and crossed out the J vigourously. From that moment on, it was just C. 

*~* 

Chloe walked into the Great Hall miserably. It'd been a seemingly horrible morning, and she wasn't looking forward to the afternoon. She sat at the Slytherin table next to Roz, close to tears. Her hair hung limply over her face. She wondered why hair always seemed to hang limp when you were upset. She just sat, thinking thoughts that had never occured to her before, not hungry at all. 

Suddenly Roz's face was right beside her. 

"Hey Chloe." She said gently, "What's going on?" 

Chloe looked over at her, then looked up at the ceiling. The sky outside was a merry blue, contrasting horribly with her grey mood. She gave Roz a meager smile. 

"Not much. Bad morning." She replied shortly. Then she reached across the table to grab a bun. 

"Ooh, bruised your arm, huh?" Roz asked sympathetically, not having any idea as of how the bruise had come about. 

Chloe snapped her arm back immediately, and cradled it. "Yeah, I have no idea where that came from." She murmured. 

Roz looked at her with an odd expression on her face. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked once again. "You're acting kind of weird, and you look like the Bloody Baron. No offense..." 

Chloe forced herself to laugh, and it was noticeable. "Gee, thanks, I've always wanted to look like some gaunt ghost." She joked, a plastered smile on her face. "I'm definitely alright, just a bad morning." She repeated. 

Just then Jack came and sat beside her. 

"Hey Chlo, not hungry?" He questioned, gesturing towards her empty plate. Chloe couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened. She'd ignored him during their last class, didn't he get the point? 

"Don't talk to me." She murmured. "You hurt me. I don't need that from anyone." 

"Aaah, c'mon Chloe." He said, putting his hand on her arm, "I was just joking around." 

Chloe shoved his hand off her arm, and pulled up her sleeve to show him the bruise. "I didn't do that to myself, Jack." She hissed. "Don't tell me it was a joke. Joke's don't hurt. A joke like this just isn't funny." Then she got up and left him behind, praying that he wouldn't follow. Fortunately he didn't, and Chloe began to wonder where she should go. She didn't want to go all the way to the dungeons, nor did she want to go back to the Great Hall. She found herself walking towards the infirmary. 

She reached the door, and knocked tentatively. Madame Pomfrey opened the door. 

"Um, hi. I'd like to see Draco please." She asked timidly. "It's just that, he's got one of my school books." 

Madam Pomfrey sighed and let her in, showing her where Draco was. Chloe pulled back the curtain, and found a very tired looking Draco gazing at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs. She couldn't help but laugh. 

Draco looked at her in surprise, then scowled at her. Chole smiled a bit, and he rolled his eyes. She sat down, figuring that was the closest to a welcome she was going to get. 

"So, um, how are you?" she asked quietly. 

"Fine, considering." He replied. 

"Yeah, about that, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hit you." she explained. 

Draco looked at her in disbelief. 

"Really," he started, "so that bludger you hit just came speeding at me randomly?" 

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no, I did want it to go to you. But I figured you were in the air somewhere, I couldn't see you." 

He looked at her, surprised. "You couldn't see me, yet you were still able to hit me accurately?" 

"Well, I don't know, the only thing that was running through my mind was 'hit Draco, the big jerk!'" she teased. 

Draco rolled his eyes at her again. "Yeah, sure. Well, with that kind of aim, maybe I should stick to my word and put you on the team after all. Yeah, I remember telling you that you were on the team. That was purely crazy-talk, don't worry." 

A long pause followed this. The two of them looked around various things in the room, before Chloe finally spoke up, not able to contain herself. 

"So, I'm going to play on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" She asked cautiously. 

"Well, traditionally, I should consult the rest of the team." Draco began, but, then, sitting up straighter, he added, "But don't worry, they'll listen to whatever I'll have to say. Except maybe Lawson, but he shouldn't be a problem, what with the two of you together and all." 

Chloe looked at him darkly. "Don't say that, and don't ask. It's been a horrible day." 

Draco sank back down onto the bed, and, in his lazy drawl, said, "Yeah, so, the two 'love birds' have broken up. No big deal, Lawson'll be outvoted, you'll play and _hopefully_ you'll be aiming the Bludgers at the other team?" 

Chloe saluted him, "Aye, Aye, Captain." She said sarcastically. 

Just then Madam Pomfrey returned, practically pushing Chloe out the door. She waved goodbye, then headed down towards the Great Hall once more, her appetite had increased, and she felt considerably better. 

When she entered the hall, she noticed it was unusually quiet. She headed towards her table, gazing around nervously at the silence. Her eyes drifted towards the High Table, and she noticed Dumbledore standing, obviously wanting to announce something. He caught her eye, and gave her a small smile before beginning. 

"Good Afternoon everybody, I assume your morning has gone well?" He asked. There was a murmured reply. 

"Very well," he continued, "I'd like to make an announcement. Here at Hogwarts, we will be hosting a party for our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. As many of you may know already, this is Mr. Fudge's fifteenth year in office, and we wish to celebrate it with him. There will be a Ball held on the seventeeth of December, the night before the holidays begin, so that all in fourth year or over may attend, although an older student may invite someone under the age limit. Dressrobes will be necessary, and I'm sure you'll all have a great time. Thank-you, enjoy your afternoon!" Then he sat back down. Immediately excited whispers began. Chloe looked over towards Roz, Jessika and Sara, who gave were looking at her triumphantly. So they'd been right, there would be a ball. Chloe began to feel terribly excited, and couldn't wait for December to come around. 

She began to think that as long as Jack stayed away from her, the afternoon may not be so bad after all. 

*(A/N)* Wow, did you think Jack would do that to her? I didn't when I first wrote him in. I'm glad Chloe's getting rid of him, but I don't think that this will be the last we've heard from Mr. Lawson! Ooh, I figured out where I thought I heard his name before!! Titanic, only it was Jack Dawson instead of Jack Lawson. I'm glad I finally figured it out, it was starting to bug me!! Yea! Chloe's on the Quidditch Team! 

Well, Thanks for reading, Review s'ils vous plait!! (I adore reviews!) 

ps. did anyone do the Marauder's Matchmaker? I got James and Sirius ::does a little dance:: I LOVE THOSE TWO!!!! 

pps. does anyone know what's with the little creature floating around the fanfic main page??? The badger, or whatever it was, the other day surprised me when I first saw it, and now it's a cow!! 

*S~B*


	13. So-Called-Friends (15)

*(A/N)* Hello, I've been asked to write faster, so I'm going to attempt to get 15 up ASAP. I wonder what the longest series ever to go up is??? I wonder if I'll beat it. Hehehe, Don't worry, things will start rolling now that we've got Quidditch tryouts over and all. 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 15

Chloe sat in the common room, bored and lonely. It was Sunday evening, and she had nothing to do. The girls in her dorm were discussing the upcoming ball, and nothing else. This was all very well, but after a day and a half straight of the discussion, Chloe began wishing that the ball was already over. In reality it was a couple weeks away, but each of these girls already knew who they wanted to go with, what they would wear, which shoes would be most appropriate, their makeup, and how their hair would be. (Which they'd convinced Chloe to do with her hair charm. She was the only one that knew it, and she'd relunctantly agreed.) Chloe hated planning for things too far ahead, she found that it took some of the fun out of the event. So there she found herself, curled up in her favorite chair in front of the fire, wondering what she could do to fill time. 

She began to find herself half-wishing that she hadn't fought with Jack. After all, it was sort of flattering that he was jealous of Malfoy. But, still, that hadn't been what had made her mad. It was mostly the part about him telling her she couldn't talk to other guys. The bruise on her arm hadn't helped ease her anger either. If he hadn't been so violent with her, she would've probably found it in her heart to forgive him. 

Someone sat down in a chair nearby. Chloe didn't bother to look over at who it was, she was lost in her thoughts. 

"Hey." They said softly. She turned and sighed. It was Jack. 

"Speak of the devil." She muttered. 

"What's that?" 

"Nothing." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when Jack spoke up. 

"I'm really sorry about hurting your arm, Chloe. I didn't want you to move and cause a big scene, it's nobody elses buisness if we're fighting." 

"Oh, and pulling me down, causing me to crash. THAT didn't make a scene." She added sarcastically. 

He sighed. "I'm _sorry. _Can't you forgive me already?" 

She looked over into his pleading eyes, and felt herself melt inside. 

"Yes. I can forgive you. BUT, I can't get back together with you just yet. I don't want to get into all that, and I just can't forget the look in your eyes. Let's just start over as friends, can't we?" She asked wearily. "If you really do like me, then you'll do this for me." She added sweetly, knowing that would get him. 

He rolled his eyes. "Well then I suppose I'm going to have to do that then." 

"Yeah, you are. I'm going to go up to the dorms, see you later." Then she got up and left. For some unknown reason, she suddenly felt like going over all the ball plans one more time. She wanted to spend some time with her friends, even if it meant taking some of the fun out of the Ball. 

*~*

"Ok then, Chloe. Just do it one more time, to make sure it's _absolutely_ perfect!" 

"Get Lost Sarah!! She's already done it seven times! We all _know_ that it's perfect!" 

Sara sighed, and sat up reluctantly from the stool in front of the large mirror in their dorm. Chloe was practicing doing all of their hairdo's, just so that things would go smoothly on the night of the Ball. 

They had all been huddled around Sara, who was requesting the carbon copy of Sarah Micheline Galdor's hair. The movie/tv starlet was never seen without her mass of curls, pinned up in an extravagant sort of plait. Sara, with her poker straight hair, longed to have curls like those and immediately chose that exact hairdo for the ball. The others had mulled over various magazines, and had eventually chosen what they wanted. 

The only person left to decide was Chloe, who had flat out refused choosing something from a magazine just then. She wanted to wait until it was closer to the date of the event. 

Jessika flounced across the room to her bed. From under the mattress, she pulled out a blue spiralled notebook, in which she kept all the information about the ball. Chloe rolled her eyes at the diligence of the girl, who took her 'scrapbook' seriously. After printing what they'd just done neatly into the book, she looked up at Chloe. 

"Chloe, you have got to start deciding what you're doing! Look at these spaces under your name! You don't know what dress, shoes or hair that you're going to use, nor do you know who your date will be. Well, nobody but me knows who they're going with for sure, but we've all got somebody listed." 

"You don't know you're going with Frederick for sure, Jessika!" Chloe hissed. 

Jessika just shrugged and began listing off all potential dates that the girls had listed. 

"Listen to this. Jessika: Frederick, Chloe: hmm, who knows? Roz: Draco, Sara: Crabbe, Autumn: Goyle and Ashley: Jack." 

Chloe spun around at Ashley at this. "Why do you want to go with Jack?" she demanded. 

"Well, you two have broken up, and, well, Chloe. He's hot." She told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chloe just rolled her eyes, and headed towards her bed, yawning. She couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy. 

"I'm tired. Don't worry, Jessika. I'll think of what I'm going to do for the Ball for you're little scrapbook. Maybe it'll come to me in a dream." She said sarcastically. 

Jessika just shrugged. "Well, hurry up before all the good dates are taken, and we've all claimed the best dresses. Good night." She finished. 

"Yep. Night." Chloe murmured, slipping into bed, and drawing the curtains around her. She laid awake for several minutes, wondering if Jessika was right, and realizing that she knew how Jack had felt when he'd seen her and Draco. 

*~* 

A week had passed by. Chloe was nowhere nearer to knowing what she was going to do for the Ball. Between classes and Quidditch, she had no free time. Quidditch practices had finally began, and a few days ago, Slytherin had won their first game against Hufflepuff. Chloe was still overcome with elation whenever she thought about it. She'd flown about, hitting Bludgers at anyone in yellow robes, and had actually aided in some great plays!

One night, the week before the Ball, Chloe was sitting in the dorms, trying as hard as she could to get some nasty Care of Magical Creatures homework out of the way. She sighed, thankful that Christmas vacation was only seven days away. After awhile, Ashley, Sara and Autumn entered the dorm, each looking incredibly smug. 

"Hey, what's up?" Chloe asked nonchalantly, wondering what the smug expressions could mean. 

"WE have dates for the Ball." Sara announced, jumping onto Chloe's bed, scattering some papers. "Oops!" she giggled. 

"Really? Who?" Chloe asked curiously. 

"I," began Autumn, "Am going with Goyle. Hey, shut up!" She said indignantly, noticing Chloe's feeble attempt to cover up a snigger, "Sara's going with Crabbe!" 

Chloe looked at Sara in surprise. "I thought you were kidding when you said that!" She cried. 

Sara just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, he's stupid. I'll be able to bend him at my will." She said, smiling evily. Chloe grinned, wondering what Sara had in mind. The other two just giggled.

"And you?" Chloe asked, gesturing towards Ashley. 

"Jack Lawson." She said, grinning stupidly and pretending to faint on her bed. Chloe's smile vanished immediately. She'd taken it as a given that she and Jack would go together now that they were 'friends'. What was he doing taking Ashley? 

"You're serious." Chloe said. 

"Well yeah, I just asked him. Unless 'sure' means no, which it doesn't, then I'm going with him." Ashley replied, annoyed. "You're ok with this, aren't you Chloe?" She asked, grinning sweetly in a way that said that she knew that Chloe wasn't. 

"Oh yeah, it's just peachy." Chloe replied sarcastically. "I've got to go, see you guys later." She told them, hopping off her bed, and heading down towards the common room. She needed to find someone to go to the Ball with, and fast. She thought long and hard of who else would take her. Surprisingly enough, Draco popped into her mind. She figured she could do worse, and strolled over to where Malfoy was sitting. All alone, in the chair she usually sat in. 

"Draco," she began, shaking her head, "you're in my chair!" 

Draco gazed at her lazily, although there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "There's another right there." He said, gesturing towards the one beside him. Chloe tossed her hair in mock indignation and sat down primly. 

"So there is." She said sarcastically, relaxing. She tried to pump up her courage to ask him, knowing that if he turned her down, she'd never hear the end of it. 

They chatted briefly about the Quidditch game, but the conversation turned quickly towards the upcoming ball.

"Who're you going with?" Draco questioned. 

Chloe smirked. "No one yet, but surely a jerk like you doesn't have a date either." She teased, trying to trick him into asking her instead. 

Draco smiled. Little did Chloe know, but he had intended on asking her. He, however, did have a date, which she didn't know yet. He didn't know why he'd accepted when the girl had asked him, maybe he thought that Chloe would be going with Jack. He'd seen the two of them talking civily in front of the fire earlier. 

"Actually, this 'jerk' does have a date." Draco sneered. Then, lightening up, he added, "Roz Turner asked me to go with her earlier today." He shrugged. "She's nice enough, and if I've heard right, she's going to be one of Slytherin's future cheerleaders."

Chloe gaped at him in surprise. "You're serious." she stated, for the second time that night. 

Draco looked at her oddly. "Yeah.." he said slowly. "What're you looking at me like that for? I thought she was your friend." He added. 

Chloe changed her expression abruptly. "Oh, yeah, sure she is." She said quickly. Then, standing up, she walked off, without even saying goodbye. 

Draco watched her walk away. He wondered what was going on with her, she was acting really strange that night. 

*~* 

Chloe walked out of the common room, a feeling of panic flowing through her. 

"Two up, two down." She muttered to herself. She was walking briskly through the halls of the castle, trying desperately to calm herself down. She didn't really know anyone else that she could go with. Suddenly, she came across a boy, who was laying down, a victim of the body-bind curse. He looked up at her with startled eyes. Chloe sighed and performed the counter-curse. The boy sat up. 

"I've really got to learn the block for that curse." He muttered to himself. 

"Um, are you alright?" Chloe asked the boy, who was looking vaguely familiar. She thought he looked like a boy in her Potions class. Definitely not from Slytherin, which meant he was a Gryffindor. 

He looked up at her, as if he was just remembering that she was there. "Oh, yeah, thanks. That happens to me a lot." He explained. "I couldn't remember the password to my common room, and Draco Malfoy came by, putting that curse on me. What are you doing out here, Chloe?" 

Chloe smirked, that sounded like the exact thing that Draco would do. Then she looked at him, startled. "How do you know my name?" She asked curiously. 

"Well, you are in my Potions class. Besides, everyone knows you. I mean, Dumbledore did single you out on the very first day." 

"Oh, right." Chloe answered, remembering all too well. "I was, uh, taking a walk." She said lamely. 

"You looked upset." The boy stated. 

Chloe began to blush slightly. "Yeah, I was. It's just that, I don't have anyone to go with to the Ball, and all my friends do, and I don't know why on Earth I'm telling you this, but..." She said this very quickly, trailing off at the end. 

The boy stood up, realizing he was still sitting on the floor. "Yeah, I don't have anyone to go with either. Um, do you want to go with me?" He asked timidly. 

Chloe was taken aback. She gazed at him curiously, wondering how to take his question. "Well, er, yeah, alright." She answered in the spur of the moment. 

The boy looked at her wonderously. "Really? Great! I'll, um, see you later." And he left in a hurry, almost as hurriedly as Chloe had left Draco earlier. 

Chloe watched him go off, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. She then realized that she didn't even know his name. She sighed, and headed back towards the common room, suddenly feeling very tired. 

*(A/N)* Hehehe, I'm assuming that you all know who she just accepted a date from? If you don't, you'll find out next time!!! I kind of wish...never mind, I won't say it. It might ruin the next part, I have an idea swimming around inside this brain of mine!! Hehehe, review for me please!!! 

*S~B*


	14. Squib Date (16)

*(A/N)* I don't really have much to say *shock* except for, sorry for the wait!! It's been taking me longer and longer to get these stories out....*sigh* My life is just too busy (hehe, yeah right!) 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 16

Neville Longbottom strutted into the Gryffindor Common Room with new confidence. Everything seemed to be going his way. He'd just gotten a date for the upcoming ball, he'd remembered the password to the Gryffindor Common Room (finally!) and for once, he was completely finished his homework. He spotted some friends over in a corner table of the room. Hermione, Harry and Ron, as well as Seamus and Lavender (who'd become mysteriously inseperable lately) and Dean. 

"Hey guys.." He greeted them. 

"Hey Neville." They all answered. Lavender squeezed over to make room for him at the table, which he found very odd. He wondered what was going on with Lavender's new found good mood. Usually she was short tempered around him. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Oh nothing," Harry answered, "Just talking about the ball, homework, you know..." 

When the Ball was mentioned, Neville thought he noticed Seamus and Lavender giving eachother puppy-dog eyes, but couldn't decide if he'd imagined it or not. 

"Find anyone to go with yet?" Lavender asked Neville, smiling sweetly. Neville knew very well what she expected the answer to be. 

"Actually, yeah." He answered, his confidence swelling up a bit more at their surprised faces. He found himself blushing a bit at the sudden attention coming his way. 

"Who?" Hermione asked at once. 

"Chloe Patil." Neville answered firmly. 

"WHHAAT?" Harry suddenly burst out. "I mean, good for you." He said, reddening and sitting back down. 

Everyone gazed at him oddly, but quickly turned their attention back to Neville. Even Ron, who Neville knew didn't like Chloe, looked slightly interested. 

Seamus slapped him on the back. "So when did you pull this off?" He asked with a grin. 

"Just a couple of minutes ago. She helped me get out of a bind, and then I just asked her. I don't know what came over me, I regretted it as soon as I asked. I was sure she'd say no. I don't know, she just told me Yes." He explained, shrugging.

"Well, that's great." Dean said, standing up. "I'm going to go find Parvati..." 

Neville wondered why, and suddenly realized that he didn't know who in Gryffindor was going to the Ball with who. He'd been busy over the last couple of days, a detention from Snape, extra Charms work, the usual, and had never found out. 

"So, who's going with who here?" Neville asked curiously. 

"Well, there's me and Lavender," Seamus said proudly. Lavender turned a slight shade of pink at his forward announcement. Neville just nodded. 

"Dean and Hermione," Seamus continued, gesturing towards Hermione, who also turned a shade of pink. 

"Really, I thought he was going with Parvati, no offence Hermione," Neville said quickly, gazing at her. "Why'd he go to find Parvati then?" 

"Who knows, maybe he needs help in Divination. Nobody in this school is good at Divination, including Trelawney herself!" Seamus said, receiving a hard elbow in the side from Lavender. 

"Uhh, Ron and Hannah Abbott." Seamus continued quickly, changing the subject back, "and Harry, well, we're not so sure about Harry." Harry reddened and looked down quickly. 

"Who were you planning on asking, Harry?" Neville asked interestedly. 

Harry looked up at him darkly. "Don't even ask.." He growled, shaking his head. 

*~* 

The next day in Potions, Chloe looked for the boy she'd accepted a date from. Jessika had been excited when Chloe had told her that she'd finally found a date for the dance, and took out her notebook, ready to jot it down. Then Chloe had admitted that she didn't even know his name, and she put back the book, an annoyed expression on her face. 

"Honestly..." she muttered. 

That made Jessika the only one that didn't have a date yet. Chloe couldn't help but grin at the thought. 

"Patil, Chloe.." Droned Snape, breaking her out of her train of thought. 

"Uhh, yeah!" She responded. 

He then moved onwards down the beginning of the list. The roll sheet was usually in alphabetical order, but as Chloe had joined the class late, her name had been put at the top of it. She looked around, finally spotting the boy she was looking for at the front of the class. Then, realizing he was the one that melted his cauldron at least once every couple weeks, she put her hands over her face, trying to hold back a groan. What had she gotten herself into? 

"Longbottom, Neville..." 

Chloe looked up, and sure enough, 

"H-here..." The boy stammered back. 

So, she'd finally found out the name of the boy she was going to the dance with. At least Jessika would be happy. 

*~* 

The morning had gone fairly well, and soon Chloe found herself in the Great Hall, sitting with all her friends, munching on a ham and chicken sandwich. 

"Chloe?" Jessika called. 

"Yeah?" Chloe answered thickly, covering her mouth, which was full of sandwich. 

"Find out the name of your dream date yet?" She asked with a smirk. 

Chloe swallowed. "I never said he was a dream date!" She replied indignantly. "But, yeah, I did. It's Neville Longbottom." 

They all gaped back at her, but were soon sniggering uncontrollably. 

"What?" She asked, reddening. 

"Well, he's practically a Squib!" Sara choked out. 

"I wouldn't talk, Sara! How bright do you think Crabbe is?" Chloe retorted hotly. 

This shut them up, as it was a pretty well-known fact that even people like Neville beat Crabbe and Goyle at schoolwork. 

"Yeah, but he's also a Gryffindor..." Roz spoke up. 

Chloe sighed exasperatedly, "Since when have I cared about Gryffindors, Roz? Answer me this...." 

Roz didn't. She sat in silence, breaking apart a roll. 

"Precisely." Chloe stated, now ladling some soup into her bowl. "Well, what are you waiting for, Jessika? Mark him down in your book..." 

*~*

The dance was now five days away, as was Christmas Vacation. Chloe didn't know whether to stay at school or go home for the Break. That morning she decided she should probably write her parents and ask them what would be going on over the holidays before making a decision. She wondered what her sisters were doing, and decided to go talk to Padma over at the Ravenclaw table. 

"Hey Padma!" He called brightly, nearing her sister. 

Padma looked up, surprised. She gave her a small smile. 

"Hey Chloe, I'd almost forgotten you were at Hogwarts now!" 

"Gee, thanks. I wanted to talk to you about the Holidays. Are you staying here or going home?" 

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought, really. Are you excited for the Ball? Who're you going with?" Her sister asked. 

Chloe sighed. "Enough with the Ball already! You don't know what you're doing?" Padma shook her head no. "Alright then," Chloe continued, "I'll go talk to Parvati." 

"Yeah, then come back here." Padma called back. 

Several rounds later, they were no closer to finding out whether the sisters would be going home or staying at school. She had learned, however, what the two were wearing to the Ball, and who they were going with. Somehow, Parvati had managed to get Frederick Burney as a date, much to the amusement of Chloe. She expected that Jessika wouldn't be too pleased. Padma, on the other hand, was going with Harry Potter. 

This took Chloe by surprise, as last year, Parvati and Padma had sworn off Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as dates for any future events. When Chloe mentioned this, Padma smiled mischieviously and said, 

"Parvati swore off Harry, not me. He just asked me today, and I don't have anyone else to go with...Plus, he's Harry Potter and he's not that bad looking..." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. There were her sisters again, picking dates by how they looked. She shrugged and walked back to her table. She was even more confused then before after speaking with her sisters. 

She sat down, and was surprised to find a letter sitting on her breakfast plate. She hadn't gotten a letter yet! She guessed that it was probably from her parents, as the family owl, Terrence, was sitting on her goblet. 

"Thanks Terrence." She said sarcastically, reminding herself not to drink anything out of that goblet. The owl hooted softly. Chloe smiled, and gave him the crusts of her toast. Then he flew off in the direction of the Gryffindor Table, probably dropping off a letter for her sisters. 

Chloe sat down and tore the envelope open quickly. 

Dear Chloe, 

Hello, Darling, how's your school year been? We're so proud of you, moving up to Fifth Year with your sisters! Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter explaining the whole thing. Your Father and I are sorry that we haven't written before this, we've been quite busy, things being the way they are at the Ministry. 

Madame Maxime has returned to her school, her trip over the summer took longer then expected, apparently. Just thought that would cheer you up. We spoke to her earlier, she told us to inform you that she wishes you luck at Hogwarts, and that they all miss you! Why don't you use a School Owl sometime and write to your friends at Beauxbatons? I know that you miss them, and I'm sure they've been thinking of you. 

I know that you have the choice of staying at school over the holidays, but your Father and I have discussed this, and thought it to be more appropriate if you would come home for Christmas. I know we're not as exciting as school, but Grandma and Grandpa Patil are joining us for the Holidays, and they'd like it very much to see you. It's only a couple weeks, dear. Please inform the school what your plans are, I've told Padma and Parvati the exact same thing. We'll have a wonderful family holiday! Chloe rolled her eyes at this. "Oh joy..." She muttered. 

Love you lot's, and we'll see you in a few days!! 

Mom and Dad 

xoxoxo

Chloe looked over at the Gryffindor Table and saw Parvati reading what was probably the exact same last paragraph, a look of disgust on her face. Parvati and Grandma Patil didn't get along very well, Padma had always been the Grandmother's favorite. Chloe didn't mind this so much, she always found that the three received more extravagant gifts when her Grandparents were actually staying with them for Christmas. At least that was one decision out of the way. 

She tucked the letter into her bag, glancing at the watch on her wrist. She realized that if she wasn't fast, she was going to be late for classes. While reading her letter, the Great Hall had emptied considerably. She raced off, still needing to grab her books for the morning.... 

*(A/N)* Well, that one may not have been too exciting, but it gives you a lot of information about the Gryffindor's and the Ball at least. Number Seventeen should be out sooner, I'm hoping. 

By the way, when you guys reviewed, you all seemed to not want Chloe to go with Neville. Just out of curiousity, who did you want her to go with instead? Hehehe, the idea swimming around in my head may depend on your answer......

Review S'ils vous plait!! 

*Sleeping~Beauty*


	15. The Belle (17)

*(A/N)* Aww, I just realized I've screwed myself over of my excitement of writing Christmas at Hogwarts. Oh well, guess I'll just have to come up with something even better!! OK, let's see, where did we leave off....

Alright, this is a repost!! It has the ending, the A/N (which are ALWAYS interesting!! *hehaho*) and a few added details here and there. Thanks for reading!! Enjoy!

**Chole Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 17**

The residents of Hogwarts were in a frenzy. 

It was the night of the Ball, the event everyone had been talking about over the last 3 weeks. Even those who had planned everything out so far ahead, namely, the girls of Dorm 4 of Slytherin, were still panicking. Chloe could feel excitement building up inside her, regardless of the fact that her date was Neville. 

"He's not going to be that bad!" She muttered to herself. Chloe was trying to keep her spirits up, lord knew that she'd need them tonight. 

"Chloe, come here, I think I've got a dress for you!" Jessika called from across the room. Chloe wandered over, wondering what it looked like. 

She gasped when she saw it. The dress was exquisite. Chloe had dressrobes of her own, but the others had already 'claimed' them. The only way she was letting Roz use her lavender robes was if she found something that was equally great, and here it was. 

The dress was a deep burgundy, shimmering gold at different angles. The stitching was also a glimmering gold, nothing to be scoffed at. It was beautiful through and through. Chloe held it up admiringly, wondering how it would look. Jessika was looking her over. 

"It'll fit, Chloe. You and I are pretty much the same size. Besides, you can always make alterations. Go! Try it on!" She finished, shooing her away. 

Chloe did as she was told. The dress fit nicely, except for the fact that it was about an inch and a half too short. After a few well chosen spells, however, all was well. Roz was especially happy, as now the lavender robes were all hers. Well, at least for the night. 

Once all the others were ready, Autumn in a pale yellow, Ashley (although Chloe wasn't too happy with her at the moment) in royal blue, Sara was wearing fushcia, Roz in Chloe's lavender and Jessika had robes of a deep purple, glimmering with a subtle green. They all looked really good, and were waiting to have their hair done. Sara, being the most picky, took the longest. She made Chloe redo it 3 times before she was satisfied. Chloe did Ashley's hurriedly, and was rather dissapointed when it turned out to be perfect the first time. The rest were fairly simple to do, and then came Chloe's turn. 

She would be doing her own hair, but she'd never picked an example out. Soon, her panic had doubled as they all pored over magazine after magazine, folding pages and holding up suggestions. After much conferencing, one was picked. They all thought it would look the best. 

Chloe twirled her wand around, muttering spell after spell in attempt to get her hair to place itself where she wanted. At last her 'masterpiece' was complete. Her semi-curled, layered hair cascaded over a small, beaded burgundy headband. The black of her hair, which reached her collarbone, contrasted nicely with the dress. Chloe thanked God for magic, she'd never have been able to accomplish anything that night without it. (Her hair wasn't normally curly, nor was it layered.) 

Chloe turned around, facing her friends. 

"Well?" She asked, gesturing towards her head. 

"Looks Great!" They all exclaimed, aside from Ashley, who told her it was 'fine'. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, and fetched some white satin shoes, which she promptly turned burgundy also. After strapping them on, she walked slowly towards the tiny jewlery box on her night table, in which she kept her 'special occasion' rings and necklaces. She pulled out a dainty, gold chain, a gift from her best friend at Beauxbatons. She put it on with a small smile, finally able to think of her other friends without feeling sad. After slipping on a gold ring, given to her from her parents when she was first admitted to Beauxbatons, she turned, grinning. 

"Ready!" She announced brightly. The others turned from their mirrors and smiled in agreement. 

"Just in time!" Jessika said, glancing at a small watch on her wrist. The Ball included a late dinner. Chloe could feel her stomach rumbling as she thought of the food yet to come. 

While descending the stairs, Chloe and the others could hear loud chatter coming from the common room. Upon opening the door, they found almost the whole house gathered together, complimenting eachother with sly smiles (probably thinking of how much better _they_ look) Chloe thought, and searching for dates. The other girls wandered off, leaving Chloe standing idly. 

At last Roz and Draco made their way over. Roz was hanging onto Draco's arm, listening with interest to every word he said, while Draco smirked, obviously pleased with the undevoted attention. Behind them, Chloe caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson, who was shooting daggers in Roz's direction. Chloe couldn't help but smirk when she wondered if they'd be finding Roz crumpled up in a dark corner of some corridor this evening. Pansy looked ready to kill...

Letting her gaze wander over the room even further, Chloe saw Ashley and Jack together, Ashley grinning at her luck, and holding Jack close and possessively. Chloe glared in her direction, then averted her attention elsewhere. Crabbe and Goyle were looking around, probably for Draco, Chloe thought with a grin. They seemed totally oblivious to Sara and Autumn, who were tapping their shoulders, trying to get their attention. 

Chloe wondered if Jessika had ever found a date. She hadn't seemed too worried over it in the Dorm earlier, and Chloe had forgotten to ask. Standing on her tiptoes so that she could see over a larger area, Chloe noticed a blond head standing in a corner. She decided, for lack of anything better to do, to investigate. 

Standing, with her arm around a burly seventh year, was Jessika Matthews. Chloe shook her head wonderingly, amazed at how Jessika always seemed to come out on top. In the dorm tonight, the other girls would probably hear of nothing else but her date that was in _seventh year_. 

Noticing that the Common Room was beginning to empty, Chloe decided to head out towards the Great Hall, where she supposed she'd meet Neville. 

The Great Hall was even more chaotic then the common room had been. Chloe shook her head in amazement, there seemed to be even more students then normal. She supposed that it was because of all the different colours of robes. Wandering around aimlessly, she spotted Parvati trailing Frederick Burney alongside her. Where they were going, Chloe had no idea. Further on, Chloe saw Padma and Harry, and decided to go and ask if either of them had seen Neville. 

Padma grinned at Chloe maliciously. "Looking for someone?" 

Chloe gave her a reprising look, and ignored her, speaking to Harry instead. 

"Have you seen Neville anywhere?" She asked meekly. Harry nodded, and pointed in between several groups of people. After they'd departed, Chloe could see a worried looking Neville, his eyes darting in every direction. Chloe looked back at Harry and smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She muttered, then left them, heading towards her date. 

Neville grinned with relief upon seeing her. 

"H-hey!" He stammered. 

Chloe gave him a reassuring smile. "Hello." Then she grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go inside and find somewhere to sit." 

The two of them entered the Great Hall, searching for someone they knew that already had a table. Neville pointed out a table full of Gryffindors, and they agreed that it would be the best place. Chloe noticed he seemed a lot calmer. 

"Hello!" She greeted everyone at the table. They moved over, making room for her and Neville. Sitting there were Hermione and a dark haired boy, introduced as Dean, a sandy-haired boy sitting with her sister's best friend Lavender, Ron and a round faced girl she recognized from Hufflepuff, and Harry and Padma. Several others joined them, including Ginny and who was introduced as Colin Creevey. Ginny smiled at her warily, as if having Colin for a date was taking up all of her energy.

Chloe picked up the menu sitting on her plate gingerly, listening to a story the sandy-haired boy, Seamus, was telling. There were several choices of food, and each sounded scrumptious. 

Suddenly, there was a clanging of glass, and Chloe gasped as ice-cold water hit her lap. She attempted to jump up, only to find that she couldn't, as she was sitting on a bench weighed down by other people, and hit her knees on the table. She winced in pain, and let out a deep breath, looking towards Neville accusingly. He was turning beat red, and Chloe could feel her face flushing too. Neville scooped up some napkins, and was about to wipe up Chloe's lap, when he pulled his hand back, and gave them to her instead. Chloe smiled at him bitterly. 

"Thanks." She said, taking out her wand. With a flick she was dry again. The intricate, deep green table cloth had already been cleaned up by Hermione. Everyone was hiding sniggers behind their hands, and, despite herself, Chloe could feel herself begin to smile too. Neville looked so _funny_! He was glancing at her apologetically, and looking around the table, bewildered, as if he couldn't see how they could find humour in the situation. 

"Don't worry about it, Neville." She muttered to him. He grinned at her gratefully, just as Professor Dumbledore began to speak. 

"Welcome everyone! Before we begin the Feast, followed by the Ball, may I introduce our Guest of Honour tonight, Minister for Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge." 

A polite applause followed this announcement, while Fudge stood up. 

"Thank-you! Before we begin, I'd just like to say a few words...." 

Chloe tuned him out. Speeches were never really her thing. She noticed others that didn't seem to be paying much attention either. Seamus and Lavender were whispering softly to eachother, Padma was twirling her hair, Dean was staring at something on the table with glazed eyes, while Neville was gazing at the ceiling and twidling his thumbs at the same time. 

After a few minutes, the speech finally ended, and people began picking up their menus. 

"Umm, let's see, how about...pasta!" Seamus announced with a grin. Lavender hit him in the ribs. 

"That's not even on there!" She hissed. 

Seamus rubbed his side, cringing. "You've gotta stop doing that!" He grumbled, but quickly recovered with a goofy grin. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at her own menu. 

"Porkchops!" Neville announced. Instantly the food was on his plate. Chloe looked at it, impressed. 

"Chicken." She said firmly, cutting it up the moment it was on her plate. 

Soon everyone was eating contentedly, talking about the last Ball, teasing eachother and commenting on everything from Quidditch to the decorations. The Great Hall looked beautiful,with twinkling lights and magical candles. Golden glitter fell from nowhere, while boughs of holly were strung over the ceiling. The sky outside was clear and filled with twinkling stars, which blended in nicely with the lights in the Hall itself. 

"Yeah, it's too bad they have to go ruining the decor with the ugly old Slytherin flag!" Seamus announced loudly, covering his mouth the moment the words were out. Chloe looked at him uncomfortably. Lavender hit Seamus in the ribs again, while the others looked down at their plates with embarrassment, glancing up at her apologetically. 

"Um, sorry." Seamus muttered. 

Chloe took a deep breath. "Well, you know, their probably saying the same thing about your flag too. I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's alright, I know that our houses don't get along..." 

The table remained silent for a few seconds, then the light conversation began once more, and within a few minutes, the tension had been removed. 

Once all the plates had been cleared of food, and desserts had been eaten, the band hired trooped out and began to play. Chloe didn't recognize them, but the music was good. Couples began to dance, and soon the whole floor was filled with moving bodies. 

Chloe was among them, dancing away with Ginny. She soon lost track of Neville, and didn't see him until the first slow song was played. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and there he was. 

"Umm, wannadance?" He said quickly and quietly, turning red once more. 

"What's that?" Chloe asked, with a grin. She'd heard him, but just enjoyed toying with him. 

"I said do you want to dance?" He asked loudly, receiving startled looks from people around him. He turned red again, as Chloe sniggered. 

"Of course!" She replied, feeling sort of bad for making him embarrass himself. 

He smiled with relief, as she trailed him onto the dance floor, sort of off to the side where she spotted Ginny. Her and Colin were dancing together. She turned to Neville, put her arms around his neck, and winced as he stepped on her foot. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

Chloe forced a grin, and began to look around at all the other couples. 

Lavender and Seamus were dancing together, of course. They were smiling at eachother, flirting incessently as usual. Padma and Harry were also dancing together, and seemed to be doing the same thing as her. She caught Harry's eye for a brief moment. They smiled at eachother, but he looked away right afterwards. Chloe, however, watched him for a bit afterwards, until she averted her attention elsewhere. She spotted Parvati, who had her head on Frederick's shoulder, her eyes closed. Chloe rolled her eyes at her sister. Ron looked very pink as he danced with Hannah (the Hufflepuff girl who's name had been revealed earlier) He was so cute when he blushed! Chloe couldn't help but think of how nice he was being to her at dinner. Well, that wasn't entirely correct, he hadn't even talked to her. At least he didn't comment on how she should be with the other Slytherins. 

She winced once more as Neville stepped on her foot _again_. Chloe wondered what the record was for stepping on people's feet while dancing. Neville had most likely broken it. 

Then she spotted Jack and Ashley. Chloe was pleased to see Jack talking to another Slytherin, not even bothering to pay attention to his date. Chloe stared triumphantly at Ashley's scowling face, and couldn't help but think of how things would have differed if Chloe herself had gone with Jack. 

Draco and Roz were nowhere to be seen. This slightly dissapointed her. She wanted to see how they were coming along. Chloe also noticed that Pansy Parkinson wasn't anywhere to be seen either, but then again, she could only see a limited amount of space. Throngs of people were dancing around her, including Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hagrid and Professor Sprout (which was a sight to be seen!) Professor Pixtar and Professor Flitwick were talking animatedly at the High Table. Snape was his usual prowling self, but nobody expected anything more or less. 

Finally the song ended. Chloe and Neville broke apart, and headed back over to the table. 

"Um, I'm really thirsty.." Chloe said, brushing some glitter off her cheek. 

"There's drinks right over there." Neville pointed out. 

Chloe sighed with exasperation. Neville was not getting the point. 

"Aren't you thirsty too?" She hinted, putting emphasis on her words. 

He grinned at her. "Yeah, actually, I am. Thanks for offering to get me something." 

She stared at him with disbelief. "Yeah, sure, be right back." She muttered darkly. 

She took her sweet time getting to the refreshment table. She grinned as a couple danced vividly together. THUD! While she wasn't looking where she was going, she'd managed to crash into somebody. 

"Oh, sorry!" She said, turning towards her crash-mate. 

"It's alright, my fault." Said....Frederick Burney?

"Oh no, it was me, I wasn't looking at where I was going, I was sort of looking at the people dancing." She babbled, only half-aware of what she was saying. Her eyes wouldn't let go of his. He really was good looking! 

"Ok then. Aren't you Parvati's little sister?" He asked, looking curiously at her. 

"Uhh, yeah." Chloe answered quickly. 

"In Slytherin, with my sister..." He said, trailing off. 

"Yep!" She answered brightly. Just then Parvati interrupted. 

"Hey Frederick!" She said brightly. "Oh, Chloe! Hey, having a good time?" she finished, her eyes hinting that she wanted Chloe to leave. 

"Oh, yeah, great time." Chloe said sweetly, walking away. 

She sighed deeply as she reached the Refreshment table. She grabbed two Butterbeers, hardly noticing that they were immediately replaced magically, and turned around, coming face to face with a certain someone. She grinned when she realized it was the person who'd been capturing her attention all night. She suddenly realized just how often she'd been looking around for him. 

He smiled back, brushing a piece of hair off her cheek. Then he beckoned for her to follow him, which she did. He led her to a dark corner of the Great Hall, dimly, romantically, lit by a few twinkling lights. He pulled her into his arms closely. Chloe then realized that the song had changed, another slow one was playing. A vague thought of Neville crossed her mind, and left abruptly when she looked into his eyes. They began to dance together wordlessly in their own little private corner. 

Suddenly, during an instrumental interlude, the singer of the Band made a soft announcement. "This song's been dedicated by a young man to his favorite girl. This one's for you, Chloe and...." 

*(A/N)* Oops? Have I ended with a cliff hanger?? Hehehe, sorry about that. Please, review and tell me who you think, and who you'd like the 'mystery man' to be!! 

Sorry, I had to repost. The ending wasn't here, and if you've read the first one that went out, you'll notice a few different details in this edition. I don't know what happened, when I edited I added them in, when I uploaded they were gone. *sighs* Oh well, please, be a dear and review!! 


	16. In The Courtyard (18)

*(A/N)* Bonjour mes amis!! Not much to say, I want to get writing A.S.A.P!!! 

Ok, hope you remember the last line from seventeen! 

Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: part 18

"...Jack." 

Chloe looked up in astonishment at her dancing partner. This was easily accomplished, as their faces were practically touching anyhow. His grey eyes turned quickly from their look of adorement, to equal surprise. 

"I-" she began. 

"Didn't know he was going to do this?" he finished for her. "Me either.." 

They suddenly were aware that many people on the dance floor were looking at them. Chloe scanned the crowd and spotted Jack immediately, a hurt and angry look on his face. Her eyes darted over to the other side of the room to see Roz, a look of equal hurt and double anger on her face. 

Chloe's face shown with embarrassment. "Roz, I.." she began. Roz just looked at her with disgust and turned away, into the crowd. 

"Great." She muttered. People began to go back to dancing. Chloe turned around coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

"Draco, I'm sorry.." She said, a pleading look in her eyes. "I've got to get out of here..." Then she, too, turned and headed out into the courtyard off of the Great Hall, leaving Draco on his own. Many high hedges made up walkways, forking off here and there. In the middle was a courtyard with a beautiful fountain. Yet Chloe couldn't concentrate on any of this, her head was swimming with thoughts of what had just happened. Off the fountain area were several walkways . Chloe decided on the one that seemed to be very dark. She hoped that people would avoid the darkness, leaving her alone. 

Walking alone, scuffing her shoes on the cement path, Chloe suddenly heard rustling. She gazed around trying to identify where the sound was coming from. As she approached a corner, it became louder. She peeked around nervously. 

Leaning against a hedge, obviously causing the rustling noise, was Parvati and Frederick. Chloe sighed in relief, the darkness of this walkway had begun to lead her to think of monsters and such. Then she sniggered at the sight of them. They obviously hadn't heard her coming. Chloe didn't really feel like barging in, yet she also didn't want to retrace her steps. 

Stepping up to a nearby hedge, pulling out her wand as she did so, Chloe whispered, "Redacto!" The spell formed a medium sized hole in the middle of the hedge, and Chloe squeezed through, trying desperately not to rip her dress. When she emerged, she continued her lonely walk. Around a corner she saw a bench, and sat down, her hands cupping her face. 

She was confused. What had happened in there? What had possessed her to dance with Draco, and had she actually _liked_ it? When had this happened? She hated Draco. 

Chloe sighed, reconsidering that. There was no use lying to herself, really. She didn't hate Draco, she didn't even dislike Draco. Yet she didn't_ really_ dislike Jack either. Why had Jack gotten the singer to make that announcement? In case he hadn't known, he was there with Ashley..... 

Chloe grinned at the thought of the expression on Ashley's face when she'd heard that announcement. It could very well be the highlight of her night. 

Lost in her thoughts, Chloe didn't notice someone come up behind her. 

Harry Potter cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Chloe..." 

Chloe looked over, surprised. "Hey Harry!" She replied, scooting over so he could sit down. 

He sat. 

"Where's Padma?" Chloe questioned. 

"We, er, ran in on Parvati and Frederick a bit back. Padma decided to interrupt things, and I..." 

"Wasn't interested in the least?" Chloe finished. 

"Not at all." He replied firmly. "I saw a hole in a nearby hedge, and decided to go through there instead." 

"Compliments of me!" Chloe said brightly. 

"Yeah, thanks. So, what are you doing back here then?" Harry asked, gazing at her curiously. 

"Thinking." She replied vaguely. 

"Of..." He continued. 

"Stuff." She replied. 

"Oh..stuff. Yeah, I think about stuff every once in a while too." Harry said knowingly. Chloe grinned. 

"What kind of stuff do you think about?" She teased. 

"You tell me, I'll tell you." He replied. 

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. I suppose you were in there when that little announcement went off." 

"Er, yeah, sort of..." He replied uncomfortably. 

"Yeah, so you know, Jack made the announcement," 

"and you were dancing with Draco Malfoy." Harry finished disgustedly. 

"Precisely." Chloe answered. "So, I don't know what I'm going to do there. I was just wondering when all this stuff with Malfoy started, I mean, I thought I hated him, but..." She trailed off, wondering if she'd said too much. 

"You like Malfoy?" Harry said in disbelief, "Stupid, slimy git.." he muttered. 

"He's not. Well, at least not to me. Maybe to Neville..." She trailed off, smiling slightly. 

"Exactly, how can you like someone who's that cruel to people like Neville?" Harry asked. 

"Because, to me, he's nice. You guys see him and the other Slytherins as mean, cruel, whatever. To me they're nice, and they're nice to me because I'm in their house. If I weren't in their house, I expect that I'd hate them as much as you do." She finished. "'Cept maybe Crabbe and Goyle. I don't like them under any conditions." She said as an afterthought. 

Harry smiled. "That makes sense in a weird way..." 

Chloe shrugged. "So, now, what do you think about?" 

Harry turned away, Chloe thought that she noticed him blushing. "I dunno." 

"Come on Harry." She prodded. 

Harry sighed. "I think about a girl." He said, embarrassed. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course you do...Tell me, what do think about this girl?" She shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it was. Harry took off his cloak and offered it to her, which she accepted gratefully. 

"I dunno. She's pretty and smart..." He said vaguely. 

Chloe suddenly caught on. "Hermione?" She said softly. 

"No, not Hermione. She's my best friend and all, and she is pretty, and smart, but no, not Hermione." 

"Well then, you'd better go on. I gave you a _name_." She said, leaning back to look at the stars. She didn't notice her and Harry's shoulders touching. 

Harry did. 

"She's in a different house, so I don't think that we could ever work." He said, attempting to brush off the subject. 

Chloe sat up, looking straight into Harry's eyes. "No Harry. Don't ever think or say that. If somebody has to use what house you're in as an excuse not to like you, then they're crazy." She said with a smile. 

Harry reddened, but kept the gaze. They both suddenly became aware of how close their heads were becoming, but neither attempted to stop it. Chloe closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Harry Potter. 

Suddenly, from the corner to which the bench was visible, they heard an audible gasp, and footsteps running away. They both pulled away abruptly, looking at eachother in horror. They got up and began running at top speed around the corner, in the direction that the person would have had go in to get away from the bench. They came at a fork in the paths, and were unable to figure out in which direction the person had gone in. 

They turned face to face, letting their eyes trail off in different directions. 

Chloe was the first to speak. 

"Um, Harry?" 

"Yeah?" He answered, looking up. 

"Maybe you should go find Padma, she's probably wondering where you've gone off to." 

"Yeah," he agreed. "Neville's going to need some reassurance from you after tonight too." He said with a grin. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sure...So I'll talk to you later?" 

"Yeah. Probably after Christmas." He answered. 

Chloe nodded in agreement. She'd forgotten that Christmas Break began tomorrow. She was suddenly relieved to be going home. 

"O.K. See you later." She said with a smile, taking the left side, hoping it would take her back to the fountain. 

"Yep!" He called back. 

As they walked away, the two of them were grinning. Chloe was, once again, lost in her thoughts, only this time they weren't so bad...

She suddenly noticed the darkness of the walkway relenting, and sighed with relief. Within minutes she was back at the courtyard, and headed straight for the path that would take her to the Hall. As she drew nearer, she began to feel slightly apprehensive. Would people look at her? Would there be whispering? She half expected the whole lot of them to stop what they were doing when she entered. 

None of this, of course, happened. People went along their merry way, and Chloe rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, wondering why she'd expected the whole world to revolve around her. As she was walking by a certain group of Hufflepuffs, she noticed they were all gathered around a single boy whose face she couldn't see, yet he seemed vaguely familiar. They seemed to be quite intent on hearing what he had to say. As she passed the table, she glanced back, and caught quite a few of them watching her walk away. They stared back down quickly when they noticed she was looking. Chloe began glancing over her shoulders nervously, trying to see if others were looking her way. 

Walking through a crowd of people dancing, trying to make her way back to the table at which she ate dinner, Chloe nearly crashed into Fudge and McGonagall dancing. They both looked quite grim, neither was smiling. Chloe stepped back quickly as to not get in their way. 

Finally her table was visible. Neville sat all by himself. Chloe felt a stab of guilt in her chest, and resolved to spend the rest of the night with him. 

"Hey Neville." She said softly as she sat down. 

"Oh. Hi Chloe." He replied. 

"Sorry about that song there. I couldn't see you anywhere, and then Draco asked me to dance. You don't mind, do you?" She asked. 

"Nah, it's no big deal. I don't think your friend was too happy about it though!" He answered. 

"Aah, she'll get over it." Chloe responded with a shrug, picking up a glass of water and sipping it gingerly. 

"Yeah, probably. Want to dance?" He asked. 

Chloe noted that the song was a fast one. "Yeah, sure." She replied without hesitation. She could steer clear of his feet. 

~*~ 

The night wore on. The dance ended at midnight, but Chloe noticed several people leave early. By the end of the night, nobody from the original group was dancing, but instead, they were all gathered around the dinner table, talking about Christmas Break. All except Harry and Padma, anyway. 

"Hey Chloe, I'm really thirsty. You want something?" Neville asked. Chloe smiled, Neville was finally catching on! 

"Yes, please!" She answered. She watched him disappear into the crowd, then turned back to the others at the table. She was quite taken aback when she saw all of them looking at her. 

"Sooo, Chloe." Seamus said lazily. 

"What?" She asked, puzzled. 

"I know something you probably don't want me to know!" He said in an annoying sing-song voice. 

"What?" Chloe repeated, feeling slightly alarmed. 

"Hear you and Mr. Potter were snogging out back!" He said with a satisfied grin. From the smiles on the rest of their faces, Chloe could tell that everyone at the table had heard. 

"Where'd you hear a thing like that?" She answered cooly, looking down at her plate to hide her reddening cheeks. 

"Reliable source." He answered smugly. "Don't worry, we won't mention anything to Neville. I reckon he won't be able to take it after you abandoned him for Draco back there." 

"I didn't _abandon_ him, Seamus!" She retorted. 

He just shrugged. "Yeah, well..." Then, peering behind her, he added, "Here he comes now!" 

Sure enough, a few moments later, Neville slid into the bench, gazing around nervously at the silent table. Chloe was looking down again. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Nothing!" Chloe answered quickly, noticing Seamus opening his mouth. She took the Butterbeer from Neville's hand, and gulped it down. Neville shrugged and opened his. 

About a half hour passed, and soon enough, Dumbledore announced the Ball to be over. Chloe couldn't believe how tired she was, it was only midnight after all. She was thankful for the ride on the train tommorow, maybe she could sleep on her way home. In the Entrance, she gave Neville a hug goodnight, thanked him for a great evening, and began her way back to the Common Room. 

Walking through the labyrinthe of the dungeons, Chloe yawned deeply, stretching out her arms at the same time. From a corner, she heard someone speak. 

"So, I guess I was right about you and Draco then." Said Jack, emerging from the shadows. Chloe jumped back in surprise. 

"Good God, Jack, don't do that to me! Not when I'm this tired anyway. What do you mean?" She asked with another yawn. 

"About you and him. We've had this conversation before." 

"And we've ended this conversation before. Honestly, Jack, I shouldn't have to tell you again, I'm not interested in Draco!" She gulped, remembering her thoughts back on the bench. "Besides, you shouldn't talk! Look who went to the dance with Ashley. I should be the one that's jealous!" She half teased, as she realized she had actually been jealous. 

"Yeah, alright. You've got me there." He admitted. "Sorry, Chloe. I get kind of crazy sometimes." 

"Sometimes!" She cried, throwing her arms up in the air in mock frustration. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you're not so normal either." 

"Never said I was." She retorted. This brought them to the Common Room. Chloe bid him goodnight, heading up the last set of stairs she'd have to take before she could finally go to _bed_. 

She entered the Dorm. Roz was sitting on her bed, she glared at Chloe as she entered. 

"Well if it isn't the home wrecker herself!" She hissed. 

Chloe stopped in mid yawn. "Roz," she said shaking her head, "I would hardly call myself a home wrecker. Seriously." 

"Well, you're definitely a date wrecker!" Roz cried. 

"I wouldn't say that either." Chloe said cooly. "It was only one dance. You make a great big deal out of everything. Calm down..." 

"Only a dance? I saw you two, you looked as if you were in love or something!" She spat. "Looking into eachothers eyes, dancing off in your own little corner, with my date? Yeah, Chloe, you are a date wrecker!" 

"Stop saying that!" Chloe yelled. "My date wasn't put off in the least." 

"Well he should've been. Besides, you not only ruined my date, you went in after your sister's too!" 

Chloe spun around. "What did you say?" 

"You. And Harry Potter. Were Kissing. In the courtyard." Roz said clearly, talking to Chloe as if she were stupid. 

"Where'd you hear that from?" Chloe hissed. 

"Jessika." Roz replied smugly. "She's not too happy about it either. You'll find yourself quite unpopular around here, going around kissing Gryffindors. So many people don't like you already, they seemed to think being friends with them was bad enough." 

Chloe sighed in frustration, wondering where everyone was hearing this. She thanked God that Jack hadn't heard yet. "Where is Jessika?" She asked, looking around. 

"I don't know, she just came up to grab her cloak. Probably off somewhere with her date. At least he's a Slytherin..." Roz trailed off. 

Chloe just nodded her head. "Yes, yes he is. So happy you're able to recognize others from your own house." 

Then she marched over to her bed, pulling open her trunk to grab her pajamas as Roz closed the curtains of her bed. Chloe pulled them on, then she too hopped into bed, pulling the drape tightly around her. She willed sleep to come, yet it wouldn't. Her head was too busy going over what had just happened. She grabbed her head on both sides, shaking it. Then she stopped, realizing how stupid that really was. It wasn't as if it would help the thoughts in her head go away. It just seemed appropriate at the time, she reasoned with herself. Then she shook her head again. Her mind had wandered off, and she realized it would be a while until it finally came back. She turned over onto her side, facing the wall. 

"So typical of Roz to ruin everything..." She muttered, closing her eyes furiously. Tired, so, so tired, she thought, trying to convince herself. It was no use. Chloe sighed loudly, flopping onto her back, gazing back at the ceiling. 

"Do you think you can toss and turn and sigh any louder, Chloe?!" Roz shouted from across the room. 

Chloe sighed loudly once more. It was going to be a long night.

*(A/N)* Well, well, well. For all you Chloe/Harry ppl out there (*nudgenudgeLara*) I'm not sure how many there were, but there you are! Hmm, let me see, Draco, Jack and Harry. I'm trying my best not to make her a Mary-Sue, but I've set myself up here!!! Whatever, at least Parvati's gotten her way with Frederick! *smiles naughtily* 

Not sure what's going on from here. Sorry this took so long to get up, don't expect the next one anytime soon, I've got Christmas, New Year's and 3 projects to do!! AAUUUGGHH!!! I thought they called this Christmas _Break_!!!

Anyone else bogged down with homework? 

Anyway, *MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!* 

*Sleeping~Beauty* 

ps. I apologize in advance if that AN made no sense whatsoever. Like Chloe I am tired. So, so, tired. And if I don't get this up by at least tomorrow, I fear that Lara and Laine will kidnap me, tie me up and force me to write!! Anyway, I'm really going now, I promi-

ZAP 

Computer: Thank God she and her mindless babbling are finally gone!! Review?? Thank you, don't mind if you do!


	17. Home for the Holidays (19)

*(A/N)* Hey there! How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was great, as usual. Here's the story, um, I had something else to say, but I can't remember right now. Maybe I'll be able to by the ending....

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 19**

Chloe stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and breathed with deep relief. The train ride had been incredibly boring. She'd sat with her sisters, which had turned out to be a big mistake. All they talked about was the dance. Parvati recreated her scene with Frederick so many times that Chloe thought she would vomit, while Padma gave hints about things that probably had never happened between her and Harry with small smirks. Of course neither of them had even thought of asking Chloe if she'd had a good time or not. 

Her deep breath quickly turned into a yawn. Her sleep the night before had been mediocre, and with all the noisy chatting in her train compartment, she couldn't sleep there either. At the time she'd been to lazy to move to a different compartment, but now she was wishing that she had. 

"Chloe, DARLING!!" Came a shrill cry from directly in front of her. Chloe stopped in mid yawn, and opened her eyes wide, just in time to see her mother rushing towards her to give her a big hug. She had just enough time to close her mouth and hold out her arms before her mother reached her. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, then let go, making her way towards Padma. Chloe's father followed much more calmly, picking up the small bag in which Chloe was carrying a few various things (homework and such) and giving her a big smile. Chloe returned it gratefully. 

Soon the five of them were heading towards the car, parked just outside the station. Chloe climbed into the back, and was pushed towards the middle by Padma. She plopped down, did up her seatbelt, and listened to the conversations going on, watching the familiar landscape around her as they drove by.

"Had the most wonderful time at the dance..." 

"Caught Parvati..." 

"Shut up Padma!" 

"What were you doing, Parvati?" 

"Looking at the, um, stars...yes...the stars. Frederick's deeply interested in the stars!" 

"Oh, the stars in your eyes?" Padma said dopily, mockingly covering her heart, and fluttering her eyelids. 

Parvati attempted to hit Padma, but caught Chloe in mid-blow. 

"Ouch!" yelled Chloe, covering the cheek that Parvati had hit. 

"Sorry, Chlo. Although you deserve a hit too, I heard a story about you!" 

Chloe reddened. "Don't you dare!" 

"CHLOE WAS SNOGGING WITH HARRY AT THE BAAAALLLL!!!" Shrieked Parvati, just barely ducking a blow to her nose sent by Chloe. 

"PARVATI!" She roared, grabbing her sister, but unable to do any harm under the restraint of her belt. She looked over at Padma guiltily, giving a small smile. Padma glared at her, then looked ahead. The whole car went quiet. 

"Padma, dear...Didn't you go to the Ball with Harry?" Her mother asked quizically, breaking the silence. 

"Yes." Padma replied sharply, as Chloe whined, "Mother!"

The car went quiet once more. 

"You ruin everything, Parvati." Chloe mumbled. 

"Don't blame me, if you hadn't done it in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess." Parvati replied hotly. 

"You didn't have to go blurting it out like that! Besides, let's talk about some things that you've done, like stealing fifteen galleons out of mom's savings jar so you and Lavender could go to the premiere of Atlantic and drool over the actor!" Chloe yelled. 

"THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH, YOU LYING LITTLE-" Parvati shrieked in dismay, but was interrupted by the bellow of their father. 

"ENOUGH! That's just enough." Everyone shut up bitterly. "We'll discuss this later." He added in a dark tone. 

Chloe sat in the car, pouting with her arms crossed. What a Christmas vacation this was going to be. It had started out bad enough, that's for sure. This morning she'd had to get up early in order to be able to catch her train. She'd tried to be quiet, and had thought that she'd done a good job of it too. Roz, however, was not satisfied. She had, apparently, been waken up by Chloe's "banging around", and stuck her head out of the curtains to tell Chloe off for being loud. Chloe responded in being extra noisy when she was around Roz's bed. 

The car pulled into the driveway of the Patil home. Padma was out the door the second her father hit the brake, followed closely by Chloe. The trunk was popped open, and all three girls eagerly grabbed their bags, racing up the steps to the house. Parvati reached it first, banging open the door noisily. Chloe followed. The two of them kicked off their shoes, then raced up the stairs to their rooms. Chloe glanced back, noticing Padma wasn't with them, and saw her sister taking her time getting into the house, a look of misery upon her face. Chloe felt a pang of guilt in her chest, and swallowed several times to be rid of it. 

She walked into her room, gazing around with relief. Home. Finally. She dropped her bag on the floor, and hastily made her way towards the bed, where she saw a couple letters laying on the end of it. She picked them up as she sat down, looking over the envelopes. Ms. Chloe Patil, probably from her grandmother and father Pierce, and Mademoiselle Chloe Patil. She eyed this one curiously, recognizing the French immediately. Probably somebody from Beauxbatons. She tore it open eagerly, and out slid a card. 

On the front was a picture of a Muggle family sitting around a Christmas Tree. She knew it was Muggle as the people on the front weren't moving. She wondered where whoever had sent the card had acquired this. Opening it she read, 

Chère Chloé, (Dear Chloe,) 

Joyeux Noël! (Merry Christmas!) 

M'écrivons quelque temps! (Write me sometime!) 

À bientôt, (Until then *I think*) 

*Candace 

It was a card from her former best friend. Chloe was surprised, and touched to see it. On the inside of the card was a letter to Chloe from Candace describing school, the rest of the girls and her new boyfriend. ("A sixth year, Byron Straub. Do you remember him?" Chloe did, he was one good looking guy.) Along with that was a letter from Beverlie Mansion, her other best friend, and a couple pictures of the three of them. One of them when they were in second year, just before they boarded the plane taking them to Beauxbatons, and the other had been taken just this year, during summer vacation. 

She was about to rip open the second letter, but was interrupted by her mother, who was standing at her doorway. 

"Oh!" Said Chloe, startled. "How long have you been there?" 

"Just a few seconds. What're you up to?" She asked curiously, coming to sit down beside her. 

"Reading my letters." Chloe answered, holding up the pictures sent by Candace. "Look, Candace and Beverlie sent me letters and pictures." 

Her mother picked them up and gazed at the pictures smiling. "That's cute. What a nice idea. Are you planning on writing them back?" 

"Oh yeah." Chloe answered. Her mother stood up. 

"Come downstairs in a few minutes. I've got some food out for you three, no doubt you're hungry." 

Chloe, feeling her stomach rumbling, agreed. She stood the card on her desk, propped the pictures up beside it, and headed down towards the kitchen. 

~*~ 

"So, you've had a good term then?" Lucius Malfoy asked, interrupting the silence that had been upon the limousine he and his son were riding in. 

"Sure." Draco answered dryly. "Miss me?" He asked sarcastically, knowing what the answer would be. 

"Haven't had the time to." His father responded, pouring himself a glass of brown, clear liquid. The smell of alcohol filled the air. Draco sighed, looking out the window. Then, remembering something, he looked back at his father. 

"Have you gotten the Quidditch field at the Manor underway yet? We play Gryffindor first week back. Not that I need the practice, but I don't want to get out of shape. If _somebody_ would buy me a god damn Firebolt, then I wouldn't have to worry, would I?" He asked coldly.

Lucious tutted his son. "Language, Draco. Please, while in your mother's presence, try to uphold her view of you as an angel. I don't think the poor woman can bear the realization that her husband and son both are corrupt. Yes, I have built the field, quit whining, and why should I waste all those Galleons on Firebolts when I've already bought your whole team Nimbus 2001's?" 

"Potter-" Draco began. 

"Don't you worry about Harry Potter. He's got enough in store for him, believe me. In fact, let the little runt beat you all year, it'll build up his confidence, and God knows he'll need it before he dies." 

Draco stared at his father, horrified. Let Harry Potter beat him all year? The thought of it. 

Suddenly Lucius grabbed his forearm, grinding his teeth in pain. He turned to Draco, who stared back lazily. 

"Tell your mother I'm gone..."

"to do the bidding of the Almighty Lord Voldemort?" Draco said sarcastically, smirking. His father slapped him across the face.

"Do not speak lightly of the Dark Lord, my son. You think that's pain?" He asked, as Draco's hand reached up automatically to cradle his red cheek. "Just wait." Then off he apparated. To where, Draco had no clue. 

He lowered his hand slowly, determined that next time, he would let the pain endure, prove to his father that he could bear it. Next time he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt.

*~*

Chloe sat in the kitchen with Parvati, munching on cheese without even tasting it. The two weren't speaking for obvious reasons. Padma, too, had been there, but the entrance of Chloe resulted in her departure. She hadn't even eaten anything. 

"We weren't really making out." Chloe said vaguely, only half aware of what she was saying. "Just a kiss. Not like you and Frederick." 

"Yeah, well. I suppose I shouldn't have let Padma hear it that way. Don't know what she's all upset about, she was just using Harry anyway. Maybe she began liking him in the process. Maybe she's jealous, Chloe. Who knows?" Parvati responded dreamily, staring ahead with glazed eyes. 

"Yeah. I do feel bad." Chloe confessed guiltily. 

"She'll get over it." Parvati answered. 

"I suppose." Said Chloe. Then she remembered who she was talking to. It was kind of weird, her and Parvati conducting a civil conversation in which Chloe hadn't rolled her eyes even once. By the look on Parvati's face she was either thinking the same thing, or something she ate hadn't tasted good. 

"Could you talk to her?" Chloe asked Parvati. 

"Yes. I think I can do that." Parvati answered, nodding her head. Chloe missed the mischievious glint in her eyes. 

Then Chloe stood up and headed back to her room. She met Padma in the staircase, but decided not to even bother with her until Parvati had spoken to her. She headed towards her room, and grabbed a quill and some parchment from her bag, then began a letter to Candace. 

A half hour later she was finished. The letter was nearly 5 pages long, she had a lot of questions and things to tell. She went down to her father's study to see if she could borrow his owl, and was disappointed when he said it was out running a letter to the African Ministry of Magic. 

"Why don't you borrow Padma's owl?" Her father asked brusquely. 

"Is the prevention of World War 3 an excuse?" She asked sarcastically, heading out of his office. 

She wandered towards the kitchen, hoping that Parvati had spoken to her sister. She stopped at the door and listened to what was going on, not wanting to interrupt just as Parvati was getting Padma to cave in and forgive her. 

"Can you believe her? You said that she didn't feel bad at all?" 

"Not at all. She told me herself. She said she didn't even really like Harry at all, she was just trying to upset you."

Chloe looked at the door in disgust. What kind of bull was Parvati trying to feed Padma? She barged in. 

"That is NOT the truth!" She cried indignantly. The two of them jumped up, startled at her sudden appearance.

"I don't know why I should believe you!" Padma yelled. Parvati sat behind her, giving Chloe a smug smile. 

"That teaches you." She mouthed. 

"Look Padma, can we talk? Without Parvati?" Chloe asked desperately. 

"No." Padma said firmly, heading towards the door. "I'm not going to be able to forgive or trust you for a long time after what Parvati's just told me!" 

Chloe blocked it. "I'm _sorry_!" She cried. "If it would help, I'd tell Harry it was all a big mistake, then never talk to him again!" 

Padma stopped trying to push her off to the side, and stared straight into her eyes. "Then why don't you?" She asked, a dangerous tone to her voice. 

Chloe gulped. "Because there's got to be some other way..." She trailed off, hoping, praying that Padma wasn't really going to make her take up on her word.

"Nope. Not any I can think of. Choose, your sister, or some guy." Padma said coldly, going through the door to the kitchen and stomping up the stairs. 

Chloe stared at the floor. What had she done? Then she turned to Parvati. 

"I'm going to get you back for this." She growled threateningly. 

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" Parvati said brightly, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Guess you're regretting telling on me now. You do realize that I have to _shovel snow_ for our neighbours in order to pay mom that money back? This is hard labour that I wouldn't have to do if you hadn't opened your big mouth!" Parvati spat bitterly. "Imagine what will happen to these?" She whined, holding up her immaculate nails. 

Chloe couldn't help but smile. The few witches and warlocks that lived around them were old, cranky, and considered 7 Knuts to be good pay. 

"You'll never make it back." She said gleefully. "That should be enough, but I'm still going to have to make you sorry!" She reminded her, her tone a lot less threatening. 

Parvati just flounced away, into the living room. Chloe's glee disappeared quickly when she remembered the inexplicably impossible promise she'd made to her sister, then dragged herself miserably up to her room, shutting her door behind her. 

*(A/N)* Ahh, sisterly love. 

Review? Thanks! 

Next part out later! 

*S~B* 


	18. Breaking it Off (20)

*(A/N)* Heeeellloooo! Alright, this is gonna be interesting, considering I've just finished up a Geography project, and my mind is set on Geographical Thinking. I make no sense, I HATE GEOGRAPHY! Gak! I just realized this is part 20! Anyone expect that this would last this long? I'm gonna have to make a 20 club or something! 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: part 20**

Jack Lawson ripped the letter in his hands viciously. 

It was the second day of Christmas Break, and he was home. He'd arrived at the breakfast table early that morning to find a letter waiting at his place. The family eagle owl, Hades, had arrived early. He'd torn it open eagerly, hoping it would be from Chloe. 

As it turned out, it wasn't from Chloe. It was just about her. A girl he hardly knew from Slytherin had written him quite the letter, revealing a certain secret Chloe had kept from him on the night of the Ball. He'd _spoken_ to her. She'd assured him there was nothing going on between her and...Draco. Well, obviously not! Harry Potter, Jack had always known there was a reason that none of the other Slytherins liked that cocky little runt! 

"Jack." His father greeted him formally, entering the dining room.

"Hey," Jack answered vaguely, still tearing the letter up, determined to make the pieces so small they wouldn't be visible to the naked eye. 

"What's that you've got there?" His father asked. 

"A letter." He answered quickly. 

"Not planning on keeping it?" 

"Hell no! Uh, I mean..." he trailed off, looking down quickly at the reproving look his father was giving him. 

His father, however, chose not to respond other then that to the remark. 

"Jack, son, you know about my..." He trailed off, pointing towards his forearm. 

"Oh, the Dark Mark? Yeah, I know. You got called off the other day, didn't you?" 

"Well, yes. The Dark Lord has, well, a certain mission for me. It involves anyone with students at Hogwarts. It involves you, Jack." 

Jack cleared his throat. "Um, alright. What is it?" 

His father looked deeply relieved. "Thank you. You do know that by participating, the Dark Lord will honour you among his followers?" 

"Sure." Jack answered, not really aware of this at all. Lord Voldemort's follower... 

"He needs students to track down Potter's every move at school and weakness. Can you think of any of his weaknesses right now?" His father asked seriously, grabbing Jack by the shoulders, forcing him to look his father in the eyes. 

Jack gulped and shifted his eyes to the pile of paper that had once been the letter. His father followed his gaze. 

"What was on that letter?" He demanded. 

Jack coughed, still unsure of his response. Chloe could be considered as a weakness of Potter's, yet if he told this to his father, he risked putting Chloe in danger. He thought long and hard, concentrating on the betrayal he felt by her. Then, taking a deep breath, he told his father the whole story. 

"And this is the whole truth?" Mr. Lawson asked seriously, hope shining in his eyes. 

"Y-yes." Jack stammered. He watched as his father relaxed in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. 

"This will please my Lord profoundly." He announced. Jack slumped down in his seat, unsure as to if he'd done the right thing. 

~*~ 

"Giiiirrrrlllls!" A shrill voice called up the stairwell. "Come on down, your grandparents are here!" 

Chloe rose to a sitting position, listening as Padma rushed out of her room and stampeded down the steps. Chloe wished she could offer such an enthusiastic greeting. She got up and dragged herself down the stairs, watching Padma hug her grandparents with vigor. 

"And there's our Chloe!" Her grandmother announced adoringly, clasping her hands. 

Chloe plastered a fake grin on her face and walked into her grandmother's awaiting arms for a big hug. 

"And where is Parvati?" Her grandmother asked warily, a fake cheery tone, and a smile to match Chloe's. 

"Who cares?" Chloe cried brightly, receiving odd looks from her grandparents, and reprising looks from her parents. Chloe turned from them, and gave her grandfather a hug. 

"Ahh, there we are!" Boomed Chloe's grandfather as Parvati emerged from the den. Chloe watched as her sister walked towards them, not even bothering to smile. 

"Hey." She nodded her greeting as she passed, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Chloe couldn't help but be amused at the look on her grandmother's face. Her parent's faces shown with embarrassment. 

"Let me help you with your bags..." Her mother said, pulling out her wand. She was trying desperately to cover up the awkward situation.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Patil answered vaguely, her eyes still on the kitchen door. 

A few hours had passed since her grandparents' arrival. They and Chloe's parents were talking in the living room. Chloe was trying to avoid the room as much as possible, and instead headed towards the den where the Muggle invention, the television, was. The shows amused her, and they were oddly satisfying. She almost turned back when she saw Parvati curled up on the couch, but decided not to let her sister ruin what she wanted to do. She slumped into a Lazy Boy chair, looking at the screen. 

"This is so incredibly stupid, I may kill myself so that I don't have to watch it." Chloe announced after 5 minutes. 

"Go ahead, you'll be doing all of us a favour." Parvati responded, not taking her eyes off the screen. She picked the remote control off the table and placed in on her lap. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "Accio Remote." She said lazily. The remote flew across the room, landing gracefully on the arm of her chair. 

"Smart move, you'll be in trouble now. You can't use magic you know!" Parvati exclaimed. 

"That's during the summer you twit!" Chloe shot back, "Anyone ever tell you that you couldn't use magic during the Holidays?" 

Parvati looked at her for a while, then turned back to the screen, unable to come back with anything. 

"That's what I thought." Chloe said as she changed the channel to an old game show. 

"Oh, and this isn't stupid?" Parvati questioned sarcastically. 

"Nope." Chloe answered simply. 

Parvati jumped up and left the room in a huff, missing Chloe's grin. Chloe looked into an enchanted mirror on the other side of the room. 

"Is that enough? Have I gotten her back?" She asked her reflection. 

"I think NOT!" Her reflection answered back snottily. 

"My thoughts exactly." Chloe said smugly. 

*** 

It was three days until Christmas. Three days until Chloe could officially emerge from her room. She was grounded for being 'intentionally cruel to her sister.' Her parents didn't know half the story, they didn't realize what Parvati had done to evoke such cruelty out of Chloe. So what if Chloe had enchanted the snow outside to keep piling up behind Parvati as she shoveled the neighbour's driveway? And so what if she'd levitated every single thing in Parvati's room, then refused to undo the Charm? And SO WHAT if she'd deleted every single one of Parvati's favourite channels from the TV? How was she supposed to know that her mother enjoyed those channels as well? They didn't understand. Not at all. 

Chloe was contemplating over this for the billionth time when a rapping at her door shook her from her thoughts. 

"Yes?" Chloe asked, expecting her mother. It wasn't, it was Padma. 

Her sister entered the bedroom, then closed the door behind her. "That's quite the uproar you created there." She said with a smirk. Chloe shrugged. 

"I tried my best." She answered simply. "Are you talking to me now?" 

"Only to straighten a few things out. Once you've completed your end of the deal, then we can talk." 

"Great." Chloe mumbled. 

"Now," Padma began, sitting down on Chloe's desk chair. "Have you told him?" 

"Him meaning...Neville?" Chloe asked hopefully. 

Padma looked at her in disgust. "Of course not, you dolt! Look, if you're not going to be serious about this whole thing then it's off, you've chosen the guy. No big deal, I just thought that your sisters meant more to you then that." 

"That goes two ways you know." Chloe informed her dryly. "Do you really want me, your little sister, to be this unhappy?"

"When you decided to kiss Harry, did you even think about your big sister, and how upset it would make her?" Padma retorted. Chloe shifted uncomfortably, not saying anything. But her actions spoke more then her words ever could. 

"That's what I thought. Now tell him, before Christmas, or you might as well not do anything at all." 

"Oh, and that'll make his and my Christmas ever so Merry!" Chloe said sarcastically. Padma just shrugged. 

"I'm as mad at him as I am at you!" She said hotly before leaving the room. 

Chloe sighed deeply, then walked towards her desk, picked up some parchment and a quill, and collapsed on the floor, dreading the letter she had to and was about to write. 

Dear Harry, she began,

how's Christmas at hogwarts? it's dreadful here, I'd give anything to be at school right now. 

beware the wrath of padma patil. she's found out about us at the ball, and she is NOT happy by any means. In fact, she's furious. If it wasn't illegal, she'd probably be planning my death right now. 

we have, however, made a deal. I have to go through with it, it's my only hope of getting her to speak to me ever again. It involves pretty much banning you from my life. I can't speak to you anymore after this letter. she's making me pick between you and her. It's quite the weight on my shoulders, but I've reached a decision. 

I have to pick her, harry, she'll hate me forever if I don't, and she's my sister. please, please understand. you don't know how hard this has been! If you want, you can write me back this once, I'm sure there won't be a problem, but if you're mad and don't want to, I'll understand. please don't be mad. 

don't be mad at Padma either, ok? It's not her fault that I'm in the mess I'm in. It's not anybody's fault but my own. I could have thought of her, I could have stopped it. 

I'd better go, if I write anymore it'll be even more senseless then this and you'll be completely confused. believe me, I'm confused just thinking it! 

Talk to you later (she erased this after rereading it, as she wouldn't be talking to him later...)

love, 

Chloe 

Then, biting her lip, she folded the letter, and carried it to Padma's room. After knocking on the door, she entered. 

"Can I borrow your owl?" She asked glumly. 

"Yep." Padma answered, then she gave Chloe her first smile in days. Chloe didn't return it, she just picked up the owl and went back to her room. 

"Stop it, Eros!" She scolded the squirming owl. After a bit of a struggle, she managed to tie the letter on securely. "Just take this to Harry, ok?" She asked warily. The owl hooted in response. Chloe opened her window, allowing the cold winter winds to enter her room. Then she set the owl off, watching it struggle through the falling snow and high-paced winds, but eventually disappearing. 

Even after she couldn't see Eros anymore, she still left the window open, staring out into the purely white world, thinking, but not really acknowledging any of her thoughts. Eventually her mother came in, asking if it felt cold in the house to Chloe. When she saw what her youngest daughter was up to, she dragged her away to the bed, then forced the window closed. Chloe looked around her, noticing that her bed was full of snow. 

A quick flick of her mother's wand fixed that. After drying everything that had been touched by snow, she came towards Chloe, feeling the girl's forehead. 

"You know, Chloe, I can't help but be worried about you lately. Are you feeling alright?" She asked, alarmed. 

"No." Chloe answered in a far away voice. "I don't think I've ever been worse, actually." She reconsidered these words. "Well, I've been worse, but this isn't too great." 

"What? What isn't too great?" Her mother asked gently. 

"Never mind." Chloe answered vaguely, laying down and looking at her ceiling. 

Her mother looked at her daughter with hurt eyes that Chloe didn't see. "Well, whenever you feel like talking, I'll be here. If you need anything, just ask, dear." 

"Yeah, sure." 

Then her mother left, closing the door softly behind her. The second she left, silent tears began to pour out of Chloe's eyes, running down, into her ears. It was quite the uncomfortable situation, but she didn't care. She was angry, frustrated and sad, all at the same time. She was angry at herself. Why had she made that silly promise to Padma anyway? What frustrated her was that her sister had taken her seriously. She hadn't even tried to find a different way to resolve the problem. Chloe supposed she was angry at her too. She was sad for obvious reasons. She and Padma would never be the same, she and Harry would definitely never be the same. She had an angry mob of so-called 'friends' waiting for her back in the Slytherin Dormitory. 

Yes, life wasn't going to be too pleasant for Chloe after the Holidays. She took back her comment in Harry's letter, she was infinitely glad that she wasn't at school. 

Feeling it was too quiet in the room, Chloe walked over to her vanity and flipped on the radio. She examined pictures and things as the music of Clara Stormwing played, it was her new hit "Burnt Orange." Chloe hummed along, even though she detested the song. 

Suddenly, in a surge of inspiration that may have been brought on by the listed colours in the song, Chloe decided that her room had been purple for too long. She picked up her wand, and turned the walls the first colour that came to mind. It just so happened to be neon orange. Her bed, she turned fluorescent pink, the ceiling neon green, the floor? 

"Black." Chloe decided. So it was done. 

Her formerly lavender drapes were now a vivid blue, and her desk and vanity a burnt orange. It clashed horribly and hurt her eyes, but it made her smile. 

"Chloe, lunch is ready. Mom said you can come down." Padma said, entering her room without knocking. Her reaction to the room was almost instant. First, she covered her eyes from the intensity of the orange, then she uncovered them and simply gaped. 

"What have you DONE?" She gasped. 

Chloe couldn't help it. She burst into gales of laughter. 

*~* 

"DRACO!" Bellowed the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco groaned. "What?" He asked groggily, checking his alarm clock. Nine in the morning, what was his father thinking? 

"Get down here," was the answer. 

Draco rolled out of bed and headed out of his room and down the hall, the thick carpet padding his footsteps. The cool marble of the staircase nearly froze his feet, and he began to wish he was wearing something other then his boxers. He walked into the dining room. 

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked his father with disgust. His father looked at him. 

"Good Lord, boy. You could've gotten dressed." He conjured a housecoat, which Draco pulled on. 

"Sooorry," Draco said in mid-yawn. "I was under the impression that this would be an emergency of some sort. Why couldn't you have waited until after noon?" 

"Never mind that." Lucius said brusquely. 

"Well, what do you want? If this is just some sort of father/son talk, I'll go back to bed, thanks." 

"It's nothing of the sort," Lucius began, a look of disgust on his face at the thought, "I want to know what you know about Chloe Patil." 

"Why?" Draco asked cautiously. 

"She's involved in the Dark Lord's plan this year. I need to accumulate information on her." Lucius replied. 

"No Dad, there's got to be another way." Draco said, alarmed. 

"Why do you care about her? She's from a Ministry family and she's got ties to the Potter boy." Lucius told him sharply. 

Draco looked at him, confused. What ties? "I don't think you know what you're talking about. Maybe you're getting old or something." He said quickly. 

"Frederick Lawson came in this morning with that news. His son swears it to be true. Perhaps you don't know as much as you think." 

"Or Lawson's lying." Draco said simply. 

"I think not. Lawson's too scared of the Dark Lord to lie. His powers aren't superior by any means, he needs someone who'll keep him safe, and our Lord is just the person." Lucius said with a bite of impatience. "If he lied, he'll die. It's as simple as that. As will you and I, Draco, if you mention this to anyone. Lord Voldemort gives no mercy to traitors. I've warned you before." 

Draco gulped. He was still confused. He was also, and he'd never admit this to anyone, scared. He didn't know what to do or think. Why was Chloe so important to the plan? What if she got hurt, or died? One thing was for certain, he wouldn't be getting back to sleep this morning. 

*~* 

Chloe was FREE! She could just jump for joy. It was Christmas Eve Day and her term of grounding was finished. Her mother had seen her room, and was not pleased by any means, but there wasn't much she could do. As long as Chloe didn't mind living inside what looked like a fun house, her room would stay that way. Secretly Chloe was getting a bit sick of it, but that didn't matter as she wouldn't be in there quite so much. She'd received quite the scare the first morning she'd woken up to those colours, the first thing that came to mind was a pumpkin. 

Parvati was gone for the day. She was obviously desperate for money, as she had agreed to babysit for the DeLong's. Their kids were brats, nicely put. Chloe preferred to think of them as the offspring of the devil. The first and last time she'd babysat for them, well, she didn't like to think about that. It was an all around horrible experience. Chloe, however, was off to bigger and better things. She had just realized that morning that she had no gifts bought for anyone in her family, and her mother had agreed to take her to Diagon Alley to shop. 

Chloe had already sent off the owl carrying Ginny's, Roz's and Jessika's presents. Ginny was her friend, Roz, even though they were fighting, was still her friend. They'd make up...eventually. She'd considered keeping her gift to Roz, but she'd bought her cheerleading pompoms that changed colours from a shop in Hogsmeade, and she didn't want them. She'd drawn Jessika's name earlier in a Christmas exchange thing between her and her dormmates. 

Eventually she and her mother made their way to Diagon Alley. Chloe was amazed at how different it looked with snow. Their first stop was the Menagerie, where her mother had to buy more owl food. Chloe was about to buy Parvati a great ugly grey rat, when her mother stopped her. 

"But she said she wanted it!" Chloe explained. 

"Parvati hates rats!" Her mother answered. 

Chloe didn't answer, she just trudged alongside Mrs. Patil until they reached the next stop. 

And so went the afternoon. Chloe was amazed when 2 o'clock rolled along, and her mother announced that they had to go. She'd bought various things here and there, and by the end of the afternoon she had something for everyone. Padma, a quill that turned ink green, her sister's favourite colour and a book about fun Charms. Parvati, the same pompoms as Roz, and some lip gloss stuff (In an egg flavour. Her mother had missed that tiny detail). Her mother and grandmother, some sort of cookbook, her father, socks. He ALWAYS asked for socks. Her grandfather was getting a tie. Just a plain, old tie. One year Chloe had tried to buy him one that flashed gold and black, and her grandmother had returned it. She'd bought Candace and Beverlie blue and purple bracelets with twinkling gold sparkles. She was especially proud of those. She'd gotten something similar for Ginny, only it was a necklace. 

When they arrived home, Chloe lugged her bags up to her room, dreading the tedious task of wrapping everything. She'd become used to closing her eyes when she opened the door to her room and letting her eyes adjust slowly. Her mom wouldn't let her keep her door open, the walls gave her a headache. 

~*~ 

Harry and Ron sat in the Common Room playing Chess. For once in his life, Harry was actually winning. Hermione was sitting beside them reading some gigantic book whose name Harry and Ron didn't care to know. They, the twins, Ginny, the Creeveys and a few first years remained for the Holidays. The twins were busy levitating and then flying eachother around the room, Colin was snapping photos, Ginny was also reading, but glancing up now and then to see what was going on. The first years were just watching, amazed. A sudden rapping at the window caused George, who was steering Fred around the room with his wand, to look over. 

"Oh, an owl!" He exclaimed, just as Fred whipped by shouting "Wheee!" 

He turned, and began to struggle with the latch, attempting to let the owl in. He didn't hear Fred calling,

"Uhh, George, I'M HEADING FOR A WALL!" 

George managed to open the window to let in the owl at the same moment that Fred crashed straight into the wall closest to the entrance of the Boy's Dorms. The spell was broken instantly, and Fred came toppling down, landing with a thud. 

Ginny and Hermione leapt up to help Fred. Harry and Ron did nothing, they were so absorbed with their game that they hadn't noticed what was going on. 

"Oi, Harry! Owl's for you. Oops! Sorry Fred!" George called out, going over to investigate the damage he'd caused.

Harry got up and brought the owl back over to the game. 

"Who's is that?" Ron asked curiously. 

"No idea." Harry answered. He took off the letter attached to its leg and began to read. He could feel a pit form in his stomach. 

"Who's it from? Your move." Ron said. 

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, putting down the letter and moving his piece. 

"What's it about?" Ron asked again. 

"It's from Sirius, he'd like for me to try and send him some Butterbeer." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Ugh. I don't even want to think about Butterbeer after seeing that kid throw it up at the Ball!" Ron said. 

"Yeah, me either!" Harry agreed, clutching his stomach. Neither of them noticed another owl come in through the still open window. 

The new owl landed on Colin Creevey's head. Colin took it off, and looked at the letter tied to it's leg. 

"It's for you, Harry." He said, bringing it over to his hero. 

"What? Another one?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Maybe Sirius heard the Butterbeer story too, and now he doesn't want it anymore." Ron suggested after making sure Colin was out of hearing range. 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, maybe." 

He opened it up, not knowing what to expect. He was quite delighted when he saw it was from Chloe, but as he read on, another pit, an even bigger one, began to form in his stomach. He stood up. 

"Uh, I have to go. I think I'd better answer this one." He said miserably, leaving Ron behind. 

"But you're winning!" Ron called out. 

Harry didn't care. Sure he was about to win his first game against Ron, but at the moment, writing Chloe back seemed more important. 

Ron began to pack up the game, wondering what could possibly have been on that letter that was so darn important. 

*(A/N)* Awww, Merry Christmas Harry. I feel so bad doing that to him! 

Who wants to be a part of the 20 club!?!?!?! Hehehe, I'm so glad you guys have stuck with it even after twenty parts. 21 will be out next week probably....Volleyball is taking over my life! 

Wow, this is a long one!!! 

You know, I don't think I've done a Disclaimer since part four. 

Why start now? 


	19. Magical Me (21)

*(A/N)* Alrighty, the final few (it'll probably turn out to be 10 or something) are coming up. I can't believe it, this story is actually going to end....I guess I can't just keep going on and on and on until people eventually get bored now, can I? I've got a steady plot (or so I believe) with a *hopefully* sturdy ending. It'll all come together some how, won't it? 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 21**

Chloe sat at the dinner table, eagerly awaiting the turkey that was coming up. Christmas Eve had indeed arrived, presents were under the tree, cards had been sent and received, and inviting aromas had been drifting from the kitchen all afternoon. At last supper had come along, and Chloe found herself wedged between her father and her grandfather, the three at the table with the biggest appetites. Nothing, apparently, held Chloe back from Christmas Dinner. 

The meal went by smoothly. Grandma Patil made hints about Sir Nick visiting during the night, (although the sisters had long ago stopped believing in him, they still grinned stupidly to please their grandmother. Even Parvati was playing along.) While their father and grandfather discussed boring things of no importance. When the main course was finished, the puddings and pies were dished out. Padma's complaints of an incredibly full stomach were halted at the sight of dessert. 

At last dinner was over. Feeling completely satisfied, Chloe sat contentedly in the living room reading a book, the soft conversations of the adults drifting by every so often. The heat from the fireplace warmed her thoroughly, and the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled softly. A perfcet evening was upon them, and for the first time since the arrival of the girls, no arguing could be heard. 

Chloe yawned deeply, almost being ready for bed. She wondered what it was about warmth and having a full stomach that made one that had been so full of energy only hours ago so tired. 

"Chloe, my dear," her mother began, checking her watch, "it's nearly 10:30, you can go to bed if you're that tired." 

"Yeah, maybe I will." Chloe answered, trying in vain to cover up yet another yawn. She kissed her parents and grandparent goodnight, and headed up to bed. 

*~*

Draco sat in the cold and lonely dining room of the magestic manor all by himself. Not that the room itself was cold temperature-like, but in it's decor. It wasn't welcoming, cozily lit with pictures of fruit bowls and flowers, but hard, with stone walls, and an intricately carven fireplace. The room was dark with the exception of the light the fire itself gave off, and the long table with only three spots set made the room seem even more desolate. Christmas, even life, at the Malfoy residence was anything but merry. 

Draco sighed, picking at the incredible dinner the servants had worked hard to put together. His father had been called off again, some sort of Death Eater emergency. Draco supposed Holidays meant nothing to the Dark Lord. His mother, after fighting with Lucius about leaving his family on Christmas Eve, had left the room shortly after Mr. Malfoy had gone. Narcissa was going nowhere fast, Draco knew it. She'd taken up a most unladylike habit of drinking hard liquor whenever his father was called away, Draco supposed she was probably passed out in the den, an emptied whiskey bottle at her side. 

He pushed himself away from the table, tired of the dreary room, the lonely table, the uneaten food, his family and life in general. Ever since he'd found out about Chloe's involvement in Voldemort's plan, his life had changed drastically. He no longer simply strutted around the manor, looking idly at minor things, he hadn't even thought of going out on his new Quidditch Field. Little had been told to him about the plan, but from what he'd heard, Chloe was going to, unwillingly, serve as a lure for Potter. 

He walked through various halls, guiding himself towards the den. A scene similar to what he'd imagined laid before him. He removed the bottle from his mother's hand, placing it behind the bar, beyond the view of anyone looking in. Covering Narcissa with a blanket, Draco tried to imagine that she was just taking a nap after a superb dinner. Yet, try as he might, the scene wouldn't come to mind. He supposed that Christmas had been like that at one point, but right now it was hard to believe. 

As he began to leave the room, he took one last glance back, to the amazingly decorated Christmas Tree sitting in the corner. It was quite the sight. 

"If there aren't any presents under that tree in the morning, there will be hell to pay." He muttered, leaving the den, and making his way towards his room. 

*~* 

Christmas Eve had come and gone, and the morning was finally here. Ron woke early, groggy at first, but brightening immediately when he remembered what day it was. He tore open his curtains, ready to shout at his best friend to wake up, when he saw that Harry was already awake, and doing _something_ at his desk. 

"Harry, whadda you think yer doing?" Ron asked, confused. To him, Christmas Morning and anything to do with desks just did NOT fit together. 

Harry jumped slightly. "Oh, er, nothing..." He responded vaguely. 

"Have you even looked at your presents?" 

"Well, no." Harry admitted sheepishly. 

"What is _wrong_ with you all of a sudden? Stop the letter writing or homework rubbish and enjoy Christmas already! You rushed up here last night to work on something after that owl came. Who was that letter from anyway?" 

"Nobody. Hey, look, biggest pile of gifts yet!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing towards the pile at the end of his bed, trying desperately to change the subject. 

Ron just shook his head. "Yeah, great." He replied. He'd find out what was on that letter later.

The other boys in the dorm, Seamus and Dean, were beginning to wake. Neville had gone home to celebrate Christmas with his Gran. They poked their heads out of the curtains, sleepy eyed and grinning stupidly. Cheers of Merry Christmas could be heard throughout Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry began to pick up presents and tear them open vigorously. 

"Would you look at this..." Harry said thoughtfully, holding up something small. 

"What is it?" Ron asked, squinting to see the object. 

"A hairpin from the Dursleys." Harry responded. 

"Maybe they figure it'll help you to finally tame your hair." Ron suggested thoughtfully. 

"I'll give it to Hermione." Harry grumbled. 

The rest of Harry's presents were much more gratifying then that from the Dursleys, but that was the way it always went. He and Ron received their usual package from Mrs. Weasley, Green and Maroon sweaters. Along with them came tins of fudge and homemade candy, which they munched on as they continued opening. At last all the presents had been opened, with just one small one for Harry. When Ron pointed it out, Harry looked at it, surprised. He hadn't even noticed it. 

The small box was wrapped with shimmering green paper, it was quite astonishing, really, and Harry wondered how he'd even missed it. He opened it delicately, not wanting to, for some reason, wreck the paper. Underneath was a blue box. Harry opened the lid, Ron peeking over his shoulder to see what the mysterious box contained. In it was a silver chain. Attached to it was something that looked a lot like Neville's Remembrall, only yellow. Harry held it up in awe, watching the yellow ribbons of color swirl around each other. 

"Hey, Harry. There's a piece of paper there." Ron pointed out. Harry put the chain and ball on his bed, taking out the bit of paper, eager to find out what exactly this gift did. He read the instructions out loud. 

_"Watfiv Retriever _

_For those who are brave at heart and would do anything for a friend. When you know that your friend is in trouble or mortal peril, simply touch the Watfiv Ball and say their name. You will be safely and legally transported immediately to them. _

_*Warning* Use only in an emergency where you cannot get to your friend quickly enough by any other means._

_Instructions: Simply touch the Watviv Ball with your wand and conjure a picture of your friend in your mind. When you feel confident that the image in your head is clear enough, say the name of that person. The Watviv Ball will remember up to 20 people."_

"So it's something I can use to get to you guys if you're in trouble..." Harry repeated. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Kind of a neat gift." Ron answered. 

"Sure." Harry responded, sliding the chain over his head, and tucking it under the sweater he was now wearing. 

"Let's go see Hermione," Ron suggested. 

"Yeah, ok." 

*~* 

"Oooh, they're so nice! Aren't they smooth?" Chloe exclaimed with glee. Padma and Parvati nodded in agreement.

The three of them were parading around the living room in new silk bath robes. They were the presents from Grandma and Grandpa Patil. Chloe stroked the green silk once more. They were the colors of the girls' houses, Padma's blue and Parvati's maroon. 

The girls had awoken early Christmas morning, but were unable to start opening gifts until their grandmother had removed her curlers and made herself 'presentable.' This process took nearly 45 minutes, pure torture when there are mounds of gifts in front of you just waiting to be opened. Chloe had to sit on her hands to prevent herself from taking out her wand and making all the packages invisible so she could see what was inside. 

At last her Grandma was ready, and present opening had begun. Chloe had received a camera, new dressrobes, more clothes, some charms books, "Quidditch Through the Ages", a radio to replace the ancient one that presently sat in her room, and the bathrobe. A few gifts still remained under the tree for her, but she decided to look around at what everyone else was getting. 

Chloe watched her grandmother open her gift from Parvati warily. When she pulled out the book "Magical Me" by Gilderoy Lockhart, Chloe had to try very hard not to burst out laughing. Parvati smiled angelically at her grandmother, but, as far as Chloe was concerned, she was anything but an angel. In Diagon Alley she'd seen hundreds of copies of that book in the salesbin at Flourish and Blotts, with pricetags of 5 knuts. 

Chloe reached under the tree to open a small present for her that turned out to be a bottle of half used black ink from Roz. She rolled her eyes, and considered it a blessing that Roz had even thought of her. Ashley sent her a dog eared thesaurus, which Chloe quickly tossed to the side. From Ginny she got a big bag of Every Flavour Beans. 

The morning went well. Parvati made a face at Chloe's choice of lipgloss for her, but recovered quickly, saying that she'd just take it back. By the afternoon, everybody was scattered throughout the house. Chloe was laying on her stomach, sorting out her jellybeans, and debating on whether she should begin her Potions and Transfiguration homework. 

"Nah." She decided out loud. 

Life at home was becoming very boring. At least there was only one week left, although Chloe didn't really want to go back to school either. She had a feeling that life after Christmas was going to be very different from life before. 

*~* 

Jack was too preoccupied to even think about gifts. Today. Today he would be meeting Lord Voldemort. His father gone away last night and had returned with the news that the Lord had requested Jack specifically. He had to go, his father had said, best not get on the bad side of Voldemort. 

Jack didn't really want to go, what would he say to the Dark Lord? What would he want from him? Jack wasn't too sure if he'd made the right decision, going to the Dark Side, but he supposed there was no turning back. Besides, Lord Voldemort could protect him, possibly make him stronger. His father had once told him that power was everything, and that being in alliance with someone powerful was very important to achieve it. 

"Jack," His father said solemnly, seriously, from the front entrance. "Come on, it's time to go. Better to be early then late, that's for sure." 

Jack looked at his father and gulped hard. He stood up, walked towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Let's go." 

*(A/N)* Ok, this is short, and I'm sorry. It's just to let you all know that I'm still alive. Exam week is here, I've been studying, playing volleyball, the usual. Excuses, excuses...I have a million. Anyway, 22 *will* be out sooner then this one, I just know it! 

Oooh, look at that pretty *blue* box! How nice, a new color! Why don't we try it out, see if it works as good as the green one! Thanksya! *S~B*


	20. The Meeting (22)

(A/N) Bonjour, bonjour. Anyone have any idea on what Olé means? 

**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 22**

Jack gulped, wondering once more what on Earth he was doing in this room. It was dark, and the air seemed to be chilled with the presence of evil. The only light given off was that coming out of a small fire in the fireplace to the direct opposite of him. Facing the fireplace, away from him, was a deep red, high, winged-back chair. The only hint that someone was actually sitting there were the long thin arms resting on the sides. 

"Come closer, boy." A sharp, cold voice said. The inhabitant of the chair was speaking to him. 

Jack cleared his throat, feeling himself hesitate. Did he really want anything to do with this man? He gulped a couple times, then began to walk over slowly. 

"Turn my chair, Wormtail." The man ordered. A balding man with beady eyes came around to do as he was told. 

"Jack," the man said as he was turning. Suddenly Jack found himself face to face with the most feared wizard of his, even his father's, time. The thought was astonishing, he was actually being acknowledged by the evil Lord Voldemort himself. He was, well, ugly. A pasty white skin tone emphasized his blood red eyes, which were now staring at Jack intently. 

"You've helped me a great deal already. The information given by you has built my plan, and will aid me in full restoration. Harry Potter must die, and because of what you've told, he will. I will assure you, he will not slip from my grasp once more." An evil grin spread across the Dark Lords face. Jack would've backed away in repulsion had it not been for his father's warnings beforehand. Nothing angered the Lord more then less than total devotion from his servants. 

"Now, you must get back to the school immediately. Begin phase one. The girl, what is her name?" 

"Chloe." Jack answered shakily. 

"Chloe. Has she any enemies? Convince them to become her allies once more, become friends with her friends. You yourself have to become very close with the girl, but I warn you boy, do not let personal feelings overwhelm you, she is vital to me. Keep your priorities straight and you will be among my most honoured Death Eaters." 

Jack nodded, showing that he understood. 

"Very well. Lawson!" He called out. Jack's father stepped up, clearing his throat. 

"Yes my Lord?" 

"Get the boy back to school immediately, tell Dumbledore there's a family emergency of some sort." 

"Yes my Lord." Mr. Lawson repeated, stepping back into the shadows. 

"Now, after you've returned to school, you will receive more information of what is yet to come. For now, do as I've told you. Wormtail, chair." Voldemort said in a dismissive tone, telling Jack that he was done. He and his father left the room silently, the screeching of the turning chair following them out. 

~*~ 

Chloe milled the morning away in the kitchen, sitting at the table eating cookies, reading her Charms book, petting her new owl. It had arrived last night, a present from her Uncle Roger, who lived by himself with his mounds of gold. It was a brown tawny owl, with hints of grey in its soft feathers here and there. Chloe named it Tangerine for no apparent reason. She herself had never seen a tangerine, but she liked the color. As she was thinking about her owl a tapping came from the window in the kitchen. Chloe turned her head quickly, and to her surprise saw a large snowy owl. She got up and opened the window with some struggle to let the creature in. 

"Hello," she cooed softly, steadying it on the table as she took the letter from its beak. Before reading it, she brought the owl water and food, and put it in Tangerine's cage to rest. The writing was unfamiliar, and she tore it open, hoping desperately that it wasn't from who she thought. 

_Dear Chloe, _it read. 

_Christmas at Hogwarts was pretty bad, seeing as I got your letter on Christmas Eve. It didn't really, er, brighten my day, but I'm sure you didn't mean for it to end up that way. I'm sorry Padma feels that way about us, but I do understand how you have to pick her over me. I can't fully understand how this decision must have been for you, being an only child and all, but I have a general idea. _

_No, i'm not mad at Padma, or you either for that matter. It's not your fault, and I can see how Padma would be upset. I thought the only reason she actually went with me was because she didn't have anyone else to go with, so I didn't really think she'd care this much. I guess the fact that you're her sister makes all the difference. Maybe she'll get over this whole thing eventually and we'll be able to talk at least. _

_Well, I'll see you later, I'm starting to get on Ron's nerves as it's Christmas morning and I'm sitting at my desk instead of mulling over the gifts I got. _

_See You Later_

_Harry_

Chloe finished the letter and sighed. So that was it, everything was over. She carried the letter up to her room right away so that none of the prying eyes of her family would spot it, cursing her miserable life the whole way there. 

*~* 

"Family emergency you say?" Jack heard Dumbledore ask his father. 

"Yes, Laine's fallen ill, I have to put all my time and energy into her health. We've both agreed Jack will be better off celebrating the rest of the holidays with his friends. Christmas hasn't been very Merry around our place lately." His father said with a forced laugh. 

"Yes, well, it cannot always be perfect, can it? Please send Laine my best." Dumbledore replied cautiously. 

"Thanks, I surely will. I'll send you an owl later." Jacks father said to his son with a meaningful look. 

"Sure Dad." Jack replied. "See you." 

With a nod, his father was gone. 

"Well then, you'd best be going to your common room, I'm sure you'll give everybody a surprise being back." Dumbledore said, looking at Jack intently with his light blue eyes. Jack felt almost sure that Dumbledore could read his mind, making him feel quite uncomfortable. 

"Sure Professor. Thanks." He walked away, through the corridors and dungeons, heading towards the common room. He entered, looking around. There was only one person there, Malfoy. 

"Hey Malfoy. Thought you were home for the holidays." Jack said curiously. 

"Yeah, well, I could say the same for you. Life at home has been...trying. Father thought it best for me to come back to the school." 

"Same here. Mom's sick, Dad's going nuts trying to get her well again, I'm bored as hell." He replied, flopping into an armchair, leafing through a magazine someone had left there. 

"You shouldn't have done it, Jack. I know." Draco said firmly. 

"You don't know anything. What are you talking about anyway?" Jack replied without looking up. 

"My Father told me, Jack. Don't pull your stupid mind games. You're putting her life in danger just because you're bitter about some little incident at the dance. It's pathetic." 

"So what, you going to interfere or something? I bet you don't even know the half of it." Jack said, his voice hot with anger. 

"I know EVERYTHING. You've gone to the Dark Side, Jack, and you're not coming back. Chloe danced with Draco, Chloe snogged with Harry, oh why doesn't she like me anymore?" Draco said in a mocking tone. "She won't pay attention to me, I'll get her killed. Great plan, Lawson." 

"She won't _die_ Draco. We don't know that for sure." Jack replied in a dismissive tone. "You do know that if you tell her anything you'll die, right?" 

"Of course I _know_, I'm not stupid. I've known that since I was little, my Father reminds me all the time. You see, he's been involved in some_ important_ things, much unlike your sniveling wimp of a Dad." At this Jack jumped up, his eyes flashing with anger. 

"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll kill you myself." 

"Oh, I don't plan on dying, but I will keep an eye on you and Chloe both, Lawson." Draco said, turning and heading out the door of the common room. 

Jack contemplated on following him, maybe to bash in his head, but decided against it. Draco was a pain in the ass, but he could be of some use later on. He sat in an armchair instead, closing his eyes, trying to steady his breath and pulse, which was throbbing. He had just begun to calm down when a group of chattering girls entered the common room. He glanced over, then rolled his eyes and sat back. It was the group that Chloe hung, or used to hang, around. He realized that these girls were probably the first step to getting started on the Dark Lord's plan. He was trying to think of a way to approach them, when they gathered in chairs just across from him. 

"Hey Jack!" One of them said brightly. 

"Oh, uh, hey." He replied, nodding his head in her direction. "Roz, right?" 

"Yeah." She answered with a smile. 

"Thanks for sending me that letter earlier about Chloe." He said, an idea coming to mind. 

Roz reddened. "It's no problem. I thought you had a right to know, Chloe had mentioned the two of you weren't fighting anymore." 

"Oh, well we sure aren't friends now!" Jack answered, putting out what he considered to be the old Lawson charm. "But I have a plan to get her back, if you guys are interested." 

They all leaned forward, looking at him intently. "What is it?" Jessika asked, obviously intruiged. Jack knew her, he'd seen her around. "I mean, we're all mad at Chloe too," she added, gesturing towards the other girls, "Making out with some Gryffindor, I could barely handle the concept of her being friends with them, but now she wants me to accept her going out with one? That's taking it a step too far, don't you think?" The other girls nodded in agreement. 

"Definitely." Jack answered firmly. "Listen, all you have to do is be nice to her for a bit, alright?" The girls looked outraged. "No, listen!" He added, smiling coyly at the big one about to open her mouth. "I have it all planned out, even got some people from the...outside involved. Just trust me, alright?" 

They all looked at him murderously, but as they were quiet, it was obvious they were thinking things over. 

"How do we know we can trust you?" One of them asked suspiciously, finally speaking up. 

"Listen, Chloe dumped me, a fellow Slytherin, for some little Gryffindor runt. I'm kind of mad." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was, he was infinitely mad at her. "Come on, Roz, Jessika, you guys trust me, right?" 

The two of them sighed simultaneously. Roz was tapping her foot, while Jessika rolled her eyes. "Yes." Jessika admitted, a bite of exasperation in her voice. "Yeah." Roz answered in the same way. 

"Great then!" Jack said grinning. "Don't worry, our friend Chloe will go through a horrific experience. I promise..." 

"And all we have to do is be nice to her?" Ashley, the girl he'd gone to the dance with, asked. 

"Sure, just don't mention the dance, the kiss, anything. If she brings it up, just wave your hand dismissively and tell her its all over." 

"She's not dumb, Jack. She'll get suspicious." Roz said dubiously. 

"Er, then, just say you don't really care anymore, you've thought about it and gotten over it. Honestly you guys, you've lied before!" 

"Alright, you'd better be right, Jack." Jessika said warningly. 

"I _am!_" He said, getting up and heading towards his dorm. He grinned all the way, his plan with Voldemort was going just as he wanted...

~*~

Chloe couldn't believe it. It was January 3rd, already time for her to get back to school. The Hogwarts Express was leaving at 11:00 am, as usual, and her mother was in a frenzy trying to get her girls ready to go back. Chloe was torn between wanting to stay home and wanting to be at school. She was dreading her first conversation with the girls in her dorm...

"Chloe, are you nearly ready? It's quarter after ten!" Her mother called from downstairs. Chloe looked around her room one last time. 

"Yep!" She hollered back. There wasn't really anything she wanted from her room that hadn't been packed already. 

Soon the whole family was packed into their car, making another trip to King's Cross Station. The ride there was unusually quiet and dreary, with just a few remarks by the girls' mother about brushing their teeth and pointless things that they knew to do anyways. It was raining outside, and Chloe watched the droplets fall down her window. When they arrived, their trunks were hauled onto a trolley, and they ran towards the station, Parvati and Padma shrieking in the rain. 

Once inside, Chloe shook herself off of excess water, wringing the droplets out of her hair. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur, one minute she was hugging her parents good bye, the next she was sitting on the train, not even realizing she'd gone through the barrier. She was lost in her thoughts, in sort of a weird daze. The rain from outside was still tapping against her window, and the lack of sunshine made it very dark inside the compartment. The heater to the side of her blew warm air all over. All in all it was very comfortable, and Chloe found herself drifting asleep. 

~*~ 

_"What do you want me for? You're not going to get away with this, they'll come for me!" _

_"My dear girl, I sincerely hope they do. Soon it'll all be over, you'll see." The man's voice made Chloe feel sick to her stomach. _

_"What do you mean? TELL ME." _

_"Patience is a virtue to be learned. Perhaps a little lesson? Crucio." He said lazily, pointing his wand at her face._

"AUUUUGHHH!!!" Chloe screamed, bolting upright. She was shaking all over and breathing rapidly. She looked around. People had entered her compartment while she'd been sleeping, and they were all staring back, bewildered. 

"Chloe," Padma asked cautiously, "Are you alright?" 

"F-fine." She stammered, still glancing around nervously. "When did you guys come in here?" She asked nervously, desperately hoping to change the subject. 

"A while ago," Padma said, still looking Chloe over strangely, "You were asleep, have been for nearly two hours now." 

"So we're almost at the school?" Chloe asked. She'd be relieved to get to Hogwarts, somehow she felt safer there. Which was bizarre, as she didn't really have a reason not to feel safe. 

"Yeah, get into your robes." Parvati answered. Chloe nodded and began rummaging through her trunk for them. 

"Hungry?" Some guy asked. Chloe didn't know him, but accepted a Pumpkin Pastie from him gratefully. As she ate she thought about the dream. She didn't know why she was shaking, it was, after all, only a dream, wasn't it?

*(A/N)* Oooh, a creepy dream! Review s'il te plait, reviews entice me to write! Sorry this has been so darn long getting out! 


	21. Manipulative Slytherins (23)

_**Chloe Patil at Hogwarts: Chapter 23**_

Chloe entered the Slytherin common room cautiously, gazing around warily in and around the crowds. The room was filled with people returning from the Holidays, discussing gifts and such and greeting eachother. She snuck past a particularily large group before crashing into Draco. 

"Hey Chloe." Draco said, nodding his head. Chloe smiled in response. "I have to talk to you later, alright?" He said seriously. 

"Sure." Chloe answered carefully, watching him walk away. She shook her head and continued to head towards her dorm, hoping that her room mates would be too busy finding others coming back to bother staying in their dorm. 

No such luck. 

When Chloe opened the door to find all five of the girls sitting around, she winced, bracing herself to be yelled at, completely ignored, cursed to oblivion...

"Chloe! You're Back!" Roz called cheerfully, a big smile on her face. Maybe a little too big, Chloe thought. 

"Uh, yeah. How was your Christmas?" Chloe asked, surprised, but not letting her guard down. 

"Good, good. Thanks for the present by the way! It's awesome!" Roz exclaimed, then, looking quite embarrassed, added, "Um, sorry for what I sent you. I thought you might, uh, need some ink? Here, take these..." She trailed off, dumping a load of chocolate frogs into Chloe's arms. "It's the least I can do." She explained. 

"Gee, thanks a lot." Chloe answered, dumping the load of candy onto her bed. She noticed the other girls remained silent throughout the whole awkward scene. 

"What about you guys?" Chloe asked, looking each one in the eyes. "How was your Christmas?" 

Roz shot them a look that Chloe didn't see. Suddenly they were all speaking at the same time. 

"Great! Oh, did you get..."

"....The Feast....beautiful..." 

"Turkey!" 

"...and a tiara in the Crackers!..." 

"Sounds like fun." Chloe said. "I guess I'd better unpack my things then..." She said, trailing off. The other girls nodded and busied themselves with other things. As she unpacked, Chloe thought of what had just happened. It was the complete opposite of the reaction she'd anticipated. They didn't seem mad, in fact, they were almost being even more friendly then before. Still, Chloe got the feeling that something was up, they hadn't even mentioned the pre-Christmas events. 

_Oh well, if they won't mention them, then I won't either._ Chloe thought to herself. If they could forgive, and she could forget, then they'd do just fine. 

"Bye Chloe!" One of the girls called. 

"Wha- Alright, where are you guys going?" Chloe asked. 

"Oh, you know, to find people..." Jessika trailed off. 

Chloe nodded, "Sure, yeah, I'll catch up to you guys later?"

"Yeah, sure." Roz answered. 

After they left the room, being sure to close the door tightly, Roz hissed at them, 

"You guys! What was that? Come on, remember what Jack said, we DON'T hate her anymore! You were glaring, staring and then all talking at the same time there. Just try to act like before, alright? Act NATURAL!" 

The girls nodded their heads and rolled their eyes. Then the group of them began to prance down the stairs towards the common room. 

"Yeah, but did you see the look on her face?" Jessika squealed. "She was SO confused when you gave her those chocolates, Roz! This is going to be great. I wonder when Jack's going to humiliate her?" She asked out loud. 

"Who knows?" Roz replied, "but I sure hope we're there to see it!" 

~*~

After a couple minutes Chloe finally finished packing and decided to go and find Roz and the rest of them. Really, there wasn't anything else to do, and she was still curious as to what was going on. She could hear the chatter of many people as she descended the stairs and upon opening the door she was suddenly overwhelmed by the population of the common room. She entered cautiously, wandering around trying to find _someone_ she knew and receiving mixed reactions from the crowds around her. Apparently her story had spread throughout the holidays. 

"Chloe!" Someone yelled over the crowds upon tapping her shoulder. 

"Oh! Hi Jack." She said with obvious confusion after she'd turned around. 

"Hey, do you want to get out of here for a bit? I want to talk to you." He asked, gesturing towards the door. 

"Umm," Chloe stalled, looking around. "Sure, I guess." 

He broke into a big grin, "Great," he replied upon grabbing her hand. "Let's go." 

They made their way through the crowds, or rather Jack did, dragging Chloe along behind him. They exited the room and were engulfed by the silence of the dungeons. After a minute or so, Chloe spoke up. 

"Jack? Whereabouts are we going?" She asked timidly. 

"Oh, I figured we could go outside." He answered cheerfully. 

"I don't want to go out there, it's cold and I didn't bring my cloak." She disagreed. 

This brought them to the front doors, much to Chloe's surprise. She hadn't even noticed where they'd been walking. Jack turned to her. 

"You can wear mine." He said simply, pulling off the garment and handing it to her. She accepted it gratefully, but before putting in on, asked warily, 

"No itching powder?" 

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I was just wearing it." 

"Right." Chloe concluded, pulling it over her shoulders. They stepped out into the biting cold, the wind whipping around their bodies, making them very unbalanced. 

"JACK!" Chloe bellowed over the wind. "MAYBE WE SHOULD GO BACK INSIDE!" Despite her efforts, Jack could only barely hear her. He shouted something back, but it was carried off with the wind. She gestured to him that she couldn't hear what he was saying, so he grabbed her wrist firmly and led her towards the Forbidden Forest. As they approached the vast area full of trees, Chloe noticed the wind was relenting. They entered the darkness of the Forest with only a strong breeze every once in a while. 

"So," said Jack, sitting down on the cold, hard ground, "How was your break?" 

"Alright..." Chloe trailed off, sitting beside him cautiously. 

"Chloe, what's going on? You're so, formal and careful. Are you mad at me?" Jack asked, a quizical look on his face. 

"Well, no." She said uncomfortably, "but I kind of thought you were at me." 

"No, not at all." Jack lied. "I just want things to be the way they used to be. So how was your vacation really?" 

"Um, not bad, Padma, Parvati and I all got in a fight, so it was kind of rocky at first, but it got a bit better." Chloe answered. "How about you?" She asked, anxious to keep the conversation off of her. 

"My mom was really sick. I'm really worried about her." Jack said, using the lie his father had created. "Dad had to bring me here early so that he could take care of her." 

"That's too bad, Jack. I hope she gets better." Chloe said sympathetically. 

"I don't know, I just have this feeling, you know? Like she won't." Jack answered, figuring he may as well take it to the limit. 

"I'm sure she will. It'll probably be hard, but...I'll be here if you need to talk." Chloe said, overwhelmed by Jack's momentary lapse of sincerity. His expressions really told her how much this was bugging him. 

Little did she know that Jack was an excellent thespian, and his intentions were anything but sincere. 

He jumped up from this. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. Come on, let's go back, supper's probably ready." He held out his hand to help her up. 

She accepted it and looked warily out into the cold wind, not excited to have to trudge her way back towards the castle through it. But, he was right, supper probably was ready, and her stomach overruled her mind. 

*~* 

Draco just noticed Chloe leave with Jack out of the corner of his eye. When he realized it was them, his heart skipped a beat. The crowds of people interfered with his getting to them right away, and he found himself being caught for a good five minutes before he could actually get away from the common room.

He raced through the dungeons, wondering where they could possibly have gone. He considered calling out but decided against it. If he found them, he wanted it to be as natural and casual as possible, so Lawson wouldn't think anything was up. He heard voices up ahead, in the Hall, heard the heavy oak doors thud shut, sending reverberations of sound throughout the castle. Draco sped up, trying to catch them. 

The icy current of wind hit him as the thrust open the massive doors. However, in the flurries of snow, there was no one to be seen. This time he did try calling out, but his words were lost in the wind. 

"I sure hope she knows what she's doing." He muttered to himself as he reentered the castle, shutting the doors being him. He decided to search through the rest of the castle with hopes that it hadn't been them going outside for a blustery stroll. 

Later on, after having been stopped twice by teachers, Draco sat in the Great Hall among a few others, waiting for supper to begin. He heard someone walk in and looked up. Sure enough, there were Chloe and Jack, laughing over something unknown, covered head to toe with snow. As he glared, Draco renewed his vow to keep a closer eye on Chloe. 

*~* 

A month had passed since the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had returned from Christmas Vacation. Everything seemed to be going well around the school, and as Chloe strolled into the library in search of a Potion's Book, she found herself thinking that her life was finally back to normal. There had been some awkward spots here and there, but at least her friends were on her side again. 

As she pondered over these lovely thoughts, her "friends" discussed some of a more hostile nature. 

"She's such a twit!" Ashley complained loudly. "So naive, she actually thinks we suddenly had a sort of revelation and like her now?" 

Roz giggled. "Well put. It's pretty amusing actually, although I don't see her hanging around Potter and his gang as often..." 

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Jessika put in. "I wonder why?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face. 

"That's exactly what I want you girls to find out for me." Jack announced, stepping up behind them. "Listen guys, I kind of need Potter for the plan and-" 

"Plan, plan, plan..." Autumn complained in her tiring voice. "Why don't you ever tell us what it's about, Jack? What's the big plan?" 

He shot her a look of distaste. "Can I continue? Thanks." He answered sarcastically without waiting for an answer. "As I was _saying, _I need Potter for the plan, but it's kind of hard to use him without Chloe being friends with him anymore. Find this out for me as soon as possible, alright?" 

The girls, too nosy for their own good, agreed straightaway. Which is why, later on that night, Chloe found herself in the most awkward situation yet. 

As they were getting ready for bed, Jessika began, in a blunt voice, "So, Chloe, why don't you and Harry talk anymore? Not such a big Gryffindor lover anymore, are we?" 

Chloe's face burnt red. "No, that's not it." 

"Well then what HAPPENED out there? You guys, what, made out in the courtyard at the Ball, and now you never talk to eachother anymore. If it's not that you don't like him, although I don't see why you did in the first place, what is it?" Autumn questioned in her nasal voice. 

Chloe looked at the girl with exasperation. "I don't see how it's any of your business." 

"Listen Chloe." Roz interrupted before a fight broke out between the two. The placid atmosphere was suddenly becoming very tense. "What Autumn MEANS is," she began while shooting Autumn a Look, "Is that we're your friends, and we're just curious as to what's going on with you." 

"Well," Chloe began, conceding in giving them an explanation. After all, they were her friends... "It's just that, Padma went to the Ball with Harry, and as it turns out, she really kind of liked him. So, when she heard about, er, us that night, she was kind of mad. SO, the only way I could get her to talk to me and forgive me was to agree to not talk to Harry anymore. It was really quite a simple thing to agree to," she lied, "after all, she IS my sister."

"Ha!" Jessika began after Chloe had finished. "I would've told her where to stick that solution!" 

"There must've been another way." Roz added. They both forgot for the moment how against Harry they were. 

"Nope." Chloe answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. "So, now you guys know, but could you keep it to yourselves? I don't know, it may seem weird, but I don't want this story running around the whole school. Harry knows, and he's the only one that really needs to." 

"Sure we can keep it to ourselves." Jessika said sweetly, lying through her teeth. 

"Of course," Roz added, "we won't tell a soul..." 

*(A/N)* Well, it took a long time, but it's here! Um, Harry and any other characters you recognize belong to JKR and Warner Bros. The original characters technically belong to me, but as if I control them! 

I finally did a Disclaimer! It's been a while. 

Thanks for reading! *Later Alligators*


	22. Snogging (24)

_**Chloe Patil at Hogwartss: Part 24**_

The girls, of course, didn't stay true to their word. They'd been lying to Chloe all the while, after all, which is why they told Jack the news the first chance they got.

"Dammit!" Jack swore loudly in the busy common room, attracting several looks of curiosity. 

"Jack!" Jessika tutted, "Please, watch your mouth and keep it _down_!" 

"Besides, what's the problem?" Roz added. "You're freaking out over nothing." 

"Nothing? Weren't you listening when I explained that I need that little lion runt for the _plan?_" Jack responded. 

The girls all rolled their eyes at his emphasis on the word 'plan.' 

"So then, how can I get her and Harry back together again?" Jack asked desperately. 

"Well, the only way I can see is if you get Padma off and snogging with someone Chloe cares about." Autumn said, as though it were the most stupid suggestion in the world. "But who would you use?" 

Suddenly Jack got an evil gleam in his eyes. "Well..." He trailed off, a plan forming in his mind. "In Quidditch, Gryffindor versus Slytherin game in two weeks, right?" He asked, a dazed look in his eyes. 

"Yeah..." Jessika responded cautiously. "You of all people should know, Jack. Honestly..." 

He snapped back into the real world. "O.K, this is what you girls are going to do. Roz and Jessika, I'll be needing the two of you the most." 

The girls nodded their heads, eager to hear what he had to say. 

"Roz? You'll be cheerleading?" He asked seriously. 

Roz puffed up with pride. "Right in the front!" She exclaimed. 

"Great. This is what you'll need to do...."

*~* 

Thirteen days passed, and the eagerly anticipated Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game was the very next day. It was always entertaining for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, watching the two rival houses battle eachother out on the pitch, but for the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, it was pure war. The few days before the game were filled with attempts to take out eachothers players and even more mockery and hissing in the halls and during meals. Chloe went to bed that night already feeling the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. 

She tossed and turned, unable to sleep due to visions of approaching Bludgers, fluttering Snitches and soaring Quaffles. She was unsure as to what the next day would bring, but she had a feeling that something very odd would happen. 

Finally sleep washed over her in a peculiar way, pulling her into such a deep unconcious state that a few dreamless hours passed without notice. It came suddenly. Nothing built up to it, it just appeared, and Chloe was awakened by the same dream that had haunted her on the train. She sat up gasping, groping her surroundings in fear, breathing quickly and harshly. She calmed a bit when she acknowledged that she was, indeed, in her bed and not with Voldemort, but she noted that her pulse hadn't descended from it's steep race upwards just yet.

She collapsed back into her damp sheets, confused. What did this dream _mean_, if anything? Voldemort was definitely not out to get her, he had no reason! She decided that it was brought on by nerves. On the train she was nervous about coming back to school, and now she was nervous about the game. 

_Yes,_ she soothed herself as she closed her eyes once more, _it's just nerves...._

When Chloe woke in the morning, she had only a vague recollection of what had happened. After all, there was something WAY more important going on today

Jack felt the exact same way. 

"So, you girls know what you're doing then?" He asked nervously, gathered in the Common Room once again with the same group. 

"_YES_!" They replied impatiently. Roz, the center of attention, held her prized pom-poms and was decked out in an outfit of green and silver. She danced nervously on her toes. Jessika had a determined look on her face, and Jack knew she was going over what she was supposed to do once more. He checked his watch. Only an hour remained until game time, and the team had to meet in the dressing room a half-hour early. 

"Did Padma get the owl?" Autumn inquired. 

"Yeah, I saw her open it at breakfast." Sara replied. 

"Same here." Jessika confirmed absentmindedly. 

"Alright, I'm going to head out and assume position. Jessika, bring Chloe with you 15 minutes after Roz has left, just in case there are problems." 

Jessika nodded stiffly. "Alright." 

Jack nodded once more, then turned and left the Common Room, heading out to the boundary of the Forest. The girls waited alone silently for a good five minutes before Sara spoke up. 

"Roz?" She said, interrupting Roz's practicing of the routine. "It's time for you to go." 

"Alright, good luck guys!" She said cheerfully, skipping out. 

"Think that Cheering Charm the squad put on themselves was a little too strong?" Ashley asked with a smirk. 

The other girls grinned. "Definitely!" They replied. 

Meanwhile, up in the dorm, Chloe was rushing about. 

"Why didn't they wake me up earlier?" She grumbled to herself. The girls had done this on purpose, something she didn't know. She wasn't exactly running late, but she was being rushed, and she hated it. While she was grabbing various items and thrusting them into her bag, Jessika was climbing the stairs to get her. 

"Hey Chloe." She grinned as she opened the door. "How's it going?" 

"How does it look like it's going?" Chloe answered in a disgusted tone. "And how on _earth_ did this get in here?" She added, picking out from her bag a furry green slipper. 

Jessika shrugged. "Beats me. Listen, Chloe. You don't have to be nervous, you're going to be great, but we _have to go_." She coaxed gently, zipping up the bag and handing it over to Chloe. 

"Yeah, you're right, the meeting's soon." Chloe answered, bending over to tie her sneaker. 

Jessika sighed with relief. That had been easy, now on to the next part. 

~*~

"Um, Padma?" Roz asked, tapping the older girl on the shoulder. She'd gone down to the Great Hall as Jack had instructed and was now collecting the 'bait.' 

"What?" She answered irritably. Then, taking notice of Roz's Slytherin uniform, she asked, "Where's Chloe? She sent me an owl saying I was to meet her here, and she's a bit late. Have you seen her?" 

"Yes, actually, I have," Roz answered, smiling sweetly. "She sent me to get you." 

Padma eyed her up suspiciously. "What does she want?" 

"Oh, how on Earth should I know? She's full of surprises!" Roz laughed loudly. 

"Um, are you alright?" Padma asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course I'm alright! Right this way, then." Roz replied, grabbing Padma by the arm and leading her towards the door. Next stop: The Forbidden Forest. 

As this was happening, Jack was waiting impatiently, anxiously checking his watch. "They're a bit late." He muttered under his breath. He sank beneath a tree, ready to put his part of the plan into action. Who knew that the first Patil he'd kiss wouldn't be Chloe? 

Finally he spotted a cheerful Roz hopping along the grass leading a puzzled and slightly scared Padma Patil right behind her. He crouched behind a bush, swallowing hard and moistening his lips in anticipation. 

"Just a _little_ bit closer." He muttered. 

"We're here!" Roz giggled as they reached the area that Jack was hiding in. 

"Yeah, but where's Chloe?" Padma asked with exasperation. 

"She'll be right with you. Bye now!" Roz said, trotting off. 

Padma turned around, facing the castle. "Weird girl." Jack heard her mutter. He grinned and lost his balance, having to grab onto a tree to steady himself again. Unfortunately, however, he'd made enough noise to capture the girl's attention. 

"Chloe?" She asked, approaching. "What kind of joke is this? Sometimes I wonder about you..." She reached the tree and pulled back the bushes to reveal Jack. 

"What the..." She burst out, her face contorted with confusion. She never finished though, because Jack was ready. 

"_Imperio!_" He bellowed, pouncing from his crouched position at the same time. 

And the next thing she knew, Padma didn't know anything at all. 

*~* 

Jessika and Chloe were just entering the Great Hall when they met up with Roz. 

"Chloe!" Roz greeted them breathlessly. "Your sister, at the Forest. She want's to see you." Roz told her, clutching a stitch in her side. 

"Did you run all the way here?" Chloe asked. 

Roz grinned and nodded emphatically. 

"For a Ravenclaw." Chloe pointed out dubiously. 

Roz went slightly pale, then shrugged. "She, uh, threatened to curse me. You know those Ravenclaw's, smart as the dickens, didn't want to mess around with her!" She answered loudly, gesturing with her arms to give her story what she thought to be effect. 

Chloe gave Jessika a look. "What's going on with her?" She asked with obvious confusion. 

Jessika smiled meekly, "The Cheering Charm, you know, they make her a little...er-" Then she mouthed the word Whack-O. 

Chloe nodded understandingly. "I see..." 

"So then." Roz answered a little less brightly, glaring at Jessika. "Shall we?" 

Chloe looked at her watch as they exited the castle. "Yeah, but I hope she makes this quick." 

From where he was hiding, Jack could see the girls coming over the hill. "Better get this over with." He mumbled to himself. "Padma!" He barked. She looked up, astonished. "Kiss me!" He ordered, and was taken aback by how quickly she jumped up and threw herself at him. He kept his eyes open, watching them approach, waiting all the while for that very second...

Roz and Jessika were obviously putting forth a lot of effort to keep Chloe from looking their way, pointing out owls and other common things. Anything to keep her gaze from wandering ahead. They were getting so close, sooo close..... 

_Now!_ A little voice said in his head. "Finite Incantatem!" He muttered, turning quickly so Padma would be facing her sister..

*~* 

"Look, Chloe, look! An owwwwl!" Roz sang out, attempting to make her words drip with amazement. Chloe, concerned for her friend, played along. 

"Nice Roz...what kind is it?" She asked, shielding her eyes. 

"A Tawny." Roz replied. 

Jessika, trying to prolong the conversation, added, "It is not, you twit! That's is SO a barn owl, you can tell." 

Roz rolled her eyes. "What are you? An Owl expert?" 

"Yes." Jessika responded in a dignified manner. 

"Yeah, whatever." Roz responded. 

They were coming ever nearer to Jack and Padma. Jessika could see them now, and quickly looked away. "I would have never thought it to be possible for a tree to grow to be that high." She speculated. 

Roz rolled her eyes again. "Now who are you? The Possible Police?" 

"Would you stop it with the Who Are You's?" Jessika snapped, "'Cause it's really getting annoying, don't you think so Chlo-" 

But she was stopped by the sight of her friend. Chloe had caught a glimpse of Padma and Jack. A look of horror quickly turning to anger spread across her face. 

"I can't believe this..." She muttered, trailing off. Roz and Jessika did their best to look politely puzzled. Suddenly Jack whirled around, exposing Padma's face. Padma immediately opened her eyes, saw Chloe and jumped away, pushing Jack off of her. 

"Chloe, no! No, wha- _who are you_???" She asked, turning to look at Jack in the face. 

"Oh don't go playing dumb!" Chloe spat out hotly, advancing towards the two of them. When she was face to face with Padma she said in an angry whisper (that Jack could just barely hear),

"You're lucky I have a meeting right now. Meet me here after the game, and if you don't show up, you'll be sorry." Then she stalked off towards the pitch, leaving the rest of them behind. 

Neither of the Patil girls noticed the evil grins of triumph on the Slytherin's faces.

*(A/N)* Oooh, they're evil, those bunch! Thanks for reading, _les revues sont apprécie._ Ha! French! Is it wrong? I'm terribly horrible with verbs and they always seem to be wrong. 

Review, people, an eternal ending is nearing for one of the characters. *evil laugh* 

Just a little foreshadowing there! *wink* Plead for your favourite characters! **Later Alligators**


End file.
